


A Sleeper's Destination

by Amarisfallingsnow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Canonical bonus chapters, Deaths, Eventually starts liking the Oc, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Killing, Kokichi has a crush on Saihara at some point, Kokichi is a total sub, Kokichi is pansexual in this, Like ice glacial slow, M/M, Might add more tags later, Multi, Multiple Arcs, Murder, No Smut, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oc gains a liking to Kokichi in the game though, Oc is Demisexual, Oc is subtle though, Or it will be just mentioned when we get to that part of the story, Rape/Non-con apart of backstory for a character, Rape/Non-con isn't actually written it's just mentioned, Romance, Slow Burn, The motives are different, doesn't really start liking the Oc until after the killing game, everything from kokichi's prespective, the people and killers are also different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarisfallingsnow/pseuds/Amarisfallingsnow
Summary: Rumor has it that there's an Ultimate Sleeper. Naturally, why would anyone like her? After all, if gaining an Ultimate was that easy, why didn't more have them? What most didn't know, was that the Ultimate had more than one Ultimate. However, most ignored this. Team Danganronpa saw this as a perfect opportunity to show how much power they had. After all, no one likes her. So why would fellow Ultimates appreciate her? However, this might just be the biggest mistake that they ever made.Arc One: The Killing Game 1 - ???Arc Two: ??? ??? - ???
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko/Yonaga Angie, Might add more relationship tags later, Momota Kaito/ Harukawa Maki, Ouma Kokichi/ Original Female Character, Ouma Kokichi/Oc, Ouma Kokichi/Original Character, Saihara Shuuichi/ Akamatsu Kaede, Slight Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuuichi - only because Kokichi has a crush on him at some point
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met a laid back girl, but ended up getting kidnapped not long after. Just my luck, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole 'book' will be written from Kokichi's perspective.

I ran away from the rather large building, it's height intimidating. Though, that's not what made me the most weary and resentful of the building. It was the logo, the rather large one at that. However, while I was running, I failed to notice someone in front of me. Well, I hadn't notice until I crashed into them. The two of us stumbled, and fell to the ground. I groaned, a mild headache coming on. Pushing myself off against, whatever I was on, I looked down to see what I was actually on-top of. My eyes widened in surprise from what I saw.

A girl looked up a me, with bright and piercing yellow eyes. Her hair was a snowy white, and sprawled out around her. By the looks of it, her hair was normally straight, and would probably go to just below her shoulders. Her bangs were styled the same way, only they were just above her eyes. A comically over sized black hoodie was what the girl wore. Only the hoodie had bear ears, and the pocket was a dark grey. Light grey sweatpants covered the girl's legs, bright yellow sneakers were on the girl's feet. She seemed mildly surprise, before she gave me an amused smile.

"Mind getting off of me?" She inquired. Her voice was honeyed. It sounded gentle, and had an undeniable kindness behind it. Ignoring this, I scrambled off of her in a panic. She laughed as if I hadn't just ran into her. After getting up, I stepped back, away from her, cautiously. However, she didn't seem to have the same view of the situation as I did. Instead, she got up and stretched, a yawn leaving her lips. 

"I-I'm sorry, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking." I stuttered out an apology. The girl before me just raised an amused brow. Her posture was completely relaxed, not tense at all. She had put her arms in her hoodie's pocket. There wasn't any sign that the girl was closed off to a conversation. Though she did look a little tired. Her pale skin making the bags under her eyes a little obvious. 

"I could say the same for myself, if I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened." The girl denied my words. She also muttered something else under her breath, but I couldn't actually hear her say anything else. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" The girl added. I bit my lip and looked behind me, and the looming building. Although I had gotten some distance, I was still closer than I wanted to be. "Ah, the Team Danganronpa building." She sighed, I glanced back at her. Shuffling anxiously, I awaited her judgement. After most learn that I don't actually like Danganronpa, they don't tend to have the best reactions. Actually, they have the opposite of a good reaction. Most exclaim, how could I possibly not like the show? The effects from the Ultimate Tragedy still very clear and prominent. The girl looked annoyed, but it didn't appear to be directed to me at all. "I'm not a fan of the show either. Honestly, I find it disgusting. I'm assuming that's why you were running anyway, unless I interrupted your action's wrong." The girl stated. Her eyes eyed me patiently. Her tone, that had been warm and kind before, had turned cold just from the mentioned show. Her eyes seemed to look right through me, accessing my reaction. It made me feel small, and vulnerable, not to mention guilty.

"N-No you're right. I can't stand the show either." I responded truthfully. Swallowing, I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself. When I actually manage to find someone that also dislikes the show, it has to be right after I just auditioned for the damn thing?! However, the girl didn't seem like she could actually sense my silent regret. In fact her eyes softened, and she gave me a gentle smile. Which honestly just made me feel even more guilty.

"Yeah, it can get extremely gruesome." She winced, just from the thought of it. Shaking her head, as if to dismiss the thought, she continued to smile. "Anyways, I need to get going. I promised someone I would meet up with them later today." The girl informed me, with a lazy wave of her hand. After words, she began to walk off. I watched her curiously, she passed the looming building with no hesitation. I didn't hear any lies in her words, but I had watched just to make sure. Biting my lip, taking one more glance at the building, I moved on. Instead, I started making my way home. To the orphanage. 

~*~

Darkness surrounded me. My mind drawing a complete blank. It felt like I was sleeping, but even that word just seemed wrong. As if it didn't quite fit. It didn't fit at all. I need to get up, a sense of looming dread filled me. Fighting against the grogginess, my senses slowly came back to me. Finally getting a sense of myself, I could feel myself locked in some kind of confinement. Panicking, I rushed to get out. With a rush of air, I was on the floor. Looking around me, I quickly took notice of my surroundings. I was in some classroom, that had overgrowth everywhere. Some large monitor was in the room, unsettling me too no degree. Standing up, I quickly wiped away any dust off of me. Looking around me, I saw what had kept me confined, It was a locker. There were more lockers. That I also started to hear movement from. Cautiously, I backed away from the lockers. I boy fell out of one of them. However, another locker was still moving. A girl fell out this time. Only I recognized her!

She was the girl I ran into a couple of days ago. Only this time, she was wearing a uniform of some sort. Her blazer, and skirt were brown. The blouse she was wearing was white, and the bow tied around her collar was a bright red. Black knee high socks led to a pair of white dress shoes. She groaned, setting up. Why does that uniform look so familiar? Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, analyzing everything. Then her eyes landed on me. I tensed up, but her eyes weren't accusatory. Instead, the girl stood up, and wiped the dust off of her. Then she offered her hand to the boy beside her, who grabbed onto her hand. She pulled them up with ease. 

"So, does anyone know what's going on?" The girl yawned, still looking as tired as when I first met her. Her eyes were still analyzing ever detail. Her body language noticeably more tense then when I had last talked to the girl.

"I don't know. I had been walking to school and suddenly these random people came up behind me and kidnapped me." I winced at the memory. My body still felt sore from the experience. The boy nodded in agreement. He was wearing a hat, for some odd reason. Then again, some high-schools have that as apart of their uniform, so that might just be it.

"I had the same experience. But I don't know why anyone would kidnap me. I'm just an ordinary guy, there shouldn't be any reason to kidnap me." The guy paused, surveying the room. "Not to mention, this is some sort of school, right? It looks like it. Why would someone bring us here of all places?" The guy fired question after question. Not that I had the answer too any of them. Were we kidnapped by the same people? What would they even want with us?! The girl hummed, her gaze calculating. The atmosphere completely different from the laid back girl I had met before.

"We should get out of here, and try and see what's going on. Perhaps even get some help. This might be a school, but it looks completely abandon. Which just makes the situation look even worse for us." The girl informed. With out any hesitation, she walked up towards the door. Me and the other guy followed. She opened the door with haste, the sight in front of us filled me with absolute terror. Some machine loomed over us, red lights glowing and became nearly blinding. 

"Hell yeah! Found you!" The machine yelled at the top of it's lungs, at least the pilot of the machine did. I jumped in surprise and terror. Tears swelling up in my eyes. How is this even possible? I thought all machines like that got locked away after The Tragedy! How could someone possibly get access to them? Unless this was some scheme of Future Foundation, but what could they possibly want with us?

"We need to get out of here!" The girl forced out. She grabbed a hold of the other guy's and my hand and she began running. I kept up with an easy pace with her, already been used to running. The other guy struggled a bit, but otherwise kept up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaaaait!!!" The pilot of the machine screamed behind us. I heard loud footsteps tailing after us, and I intertwined my fingers with the girl. Gripping her hand even tighter in fear. She didn't comment, instead she continued to run. On the way there, we ran into other machines, causing us to turn into a different direction. Eventually, the girl let go of our hands, and I reluctantly did the same. She scanned the area around us, and we were eventually cornered into a hallway. Panicking, all three of us ran through the double doors in front of us. There were other people there. All of us were in a high-school uniform of some sort. 

"Look, there's even more people." A guy with magenta hair pointed out. We were in some sort of gym. The gym not safe from the over growth of the school, if anything, it was the exact opposite. Everyone was completely tense, scared. What was going on? Why were we of all people kidnapped? Our little party of three moved towards the group. The silence surrounding us was absolutely suffocating. Then, suddenly two more people shoved themselves through the gym doors. It was a blonde girl, and another guy with a hat.

"Oooh. . . . More people have arrived." A girl with white hair, that were in pigtails, spoke up. She was clearly just as cautious as everyone else in the room. Just as nervous. Everyone scanned everything nervously. I looked around, that makes seventeen of us. Was there even more people in the school? How many of us were kidnapped? Or was this the last of it? 

"Huh?" The blonde that had just come tumbling in mumbled out in confusion. Her eyes scanned the room. More specifically, they scanned all of the students. Maybe she didn't think anyone else was kidnapped? The more she looked at everyone, the more her gaze filled with horror at the sight. The reality of the situation probably just got even worse in her eyes. 

"Did you all get chased by that monster, too?!" The guy with magenta hair exclaimed. I flinched at his angry and loud tone. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was angry at them.

"O-Oh, yeah." The blonde girl stuttered out in surprise. She also shrunk back a little at his tone. Though, the two of us probably had completely different reasons for doing so. One being, she was the person yelled at. Two being, this is something I'm used to at this point. But in that case, I guess I should have learned to stop flinching then, huh? However, that isn't the main issue here. The main issue here is, what exactly is going on?

"What. . . are they? What do they want from us?" A guy, that was more than likely the shortest in the room, asked. I thought back to when we had to run away from it. My body shivered in fear, just from the memory alone. However, it looked like some sort of a machine. And considering I heard a voice coming from it, it was probably being piloted by someone. Even when I came up with a possible explanation, I kept my reasoning to myself. What if I'm wrong? Or what if I just make someone else even more angry and upset with the situation? Though, that will probably happen on it's own the more time progresses.

"Do you want me to check on what's happening?" I volunteered. Secretly, I was hoping someone would say no. However, we do need to make sure to survey the situation at hand. If we can't check where ever that thing is, or have a basic idea of what's going on, we'll just be putting ourselves in more danger.

"You can't! It's too dangerous out there!" A girl with a headband in her hair warned. Her hair was also divided up into pigtails, only her hair twirled around itself. The girl with yellow eyes hummed, my ears instantly recognizing her voice, even if it was at a low hum.

"Although that may be true, we also do need to form some plan of action. It's not exactly safe to stay in here either." The girl, I've yet to learn the name of, yawned. Though she seemed more laid back then when we had woken up in this place, she was still tense. I wouldn't have noticed, if not for the fact that I've gotten used to reading people.

"Perhaps. . . But it's likely that monster still lurks nearby." A guy with a mask on pointed out. I wasn't sure if he was wearing it because he was sick, or he was scared of getting sick from other people.

"W-Wait!" The blonde exclaimed in panic. Her tone was loud, I flinched again. Maybe the pace at which things were developing was too much for her? Her tone seemed extremely strained and worn out. "Who are you guys. . . ? And why am I here-" She began to ask, as if anyone of us could actually answer her question. As if we weren't kidnapped, like I'm assuming she was.

"And that makes seventeen." A guy with green hair and eyes stated. He completely ignored the girl's words, as if they didn't matter. The number seventeen seems to be the most important to the boy now. Looks like he also counted out the number of people that are present. Out of everyone's posture and body language, he seemed the most relaxed. It was comforting in the sense that he could keep a level head, but that also made me feel unnerved.

"What?" The blonde girl responded, confused as to what the green haired boy could mean.

"I'm talking about us. There are seventeen of us-all high-schoolers." The boy explained. Considering everyone was wearing a uniform, though they mainly appeared to be all different, the natural assumption would be that we are all high-schoolers. Though I still couldn't place were I've seen the yellow eyed girl's uniform before. It feels like I should know it. Like I should know what ever school that she's from. "What do you think that means? Though, I don't quite get why there's seventeen and not sixteen." The guy added. Wait, sixteen? What is that supposed to mean? "Oh, right. Didn't answer your question. I can give you my name. It's Amami Rantarou. Let's leave it at that for now." Amami introduced himself. Though he clearly must have an idea of what's going on. That's clear from his words from earlier alone.

"Huh? Um. . . Okay." The blonde mumbled out in confusion, not sure what was going on. Understandably, since most of us didn't understand what was going on either.

"Anyway, why does it matter that there are seventeen of us? There might be more coming." The magenta haired guy pointed out. He had a point, however the green eyed boy's eyes just seemed dismissive.

"Nah, I think this is all of us. If this is what I think it is, anyway." Amami responded. Making it clear, that he did have an idea of what was going on. "Maybe the extra person is because of some sort of special?" He mumbled. I almost didn't catch his words. This served to only make me more anxious with the situation at hand. Why did it matter about the number of us there was? And what does he mean by one extra? Is one of us not supposed to be here?

". . . If this is what you think it is?" A girl with red eyes repeated. Her eyes were accusatory, her body language was tense.

"What, you some kinda fuckin' know-it-all?! If you know somethin' spit it out!" A strawberry blonde girl demanded angrily. However, this didn't seem to phase Amami at all. Amami just kept his laid back posture, his eyes calculating.

"Okayyyy, quite everyone! Shimmy down, shimmy down!" A unknown voice spoke. It almost seemed like the voice of a child. I looked around me frantically, but everyone seemed just as panicked and disturbed. Well, except for Amami, and the yellow eyed girl next to me. However, her eyes were scanning the place as well. 

"No, no, no, no. It's 'simmer down'." Another unknown voice corrected. 

"Huh? Who's that? Where are they?" A girl with long blue locks exclaimed in panic. She voiced what everyone had been thinking. What everyone was completely confused about. Suddenly, out of no where, five of the machines that we saw from earlier appeared. My eyes widened in surprise, my feet stepping back in horror of the sight in front of me. How did they just appear out of no where?! Logically, something of that size couldn't possible be able to do that!

"Kyahahahaha! Thanks for bearing with us!" Five voices spoke in time with each other. It had to be coming from whoever was in those machines. The girl with blue hair screamed at the top of her lungs in pure horror.

"Damn it! There are more monsters! We're surrounded!" The magenta haired guy stated the obvious, looking at the machines in shock. More, huh? There's a possibility that there was always this many to begin with. The yellow eyed girl was right. It did end up being dangerous that we all came here. Now there wasn't a guarantee that we can get out. At least, not all seventeen of us.

"These aren't monsters. They're Exisals." The pilot of the red Exisal corrected, like it was the most obvious thing ever. I've never heard of an Exisal before. At least if I have, I certainly can't recall it. 

"They're highly mobile, bipedal weapon platforms." The orange Exisal added. The chance of escape just seemed to be shrinking by the second. Then again, we haven't even been outside of this school. There might be a chance that escape is truly impossible. 

"Weapons?!" The boy with black hair, and a cap on his head, exclaimed in pure horror. The thought there was, what kind of weapons? Eyeing the Exisals, I could only assume that they carried some heavy types of guns. Not something anyone would be able to easily dodge. 

"Should we take these for a spin by killin' one of em'?!" The blue Exisal, that had greeted us when we first left the classroom, asked. It's tone was familiar. It still insisted at shouting at the top of it's lungs. Though I suppose, it's a he. Considering the Exisals seem like they need to be piloted by someone.

"Gyaaaaahhh!! Wait a minute!" The girl with a headband in her hair shouted in fright. Her arms shot up around her, like she was trying to form a protective cage around herself. A cage that wouldn't be able to save her from this machinery. "It wouldn't be fun picking on plain good-for-nothing commoners!" She was probably referring to the fact she wasn't an Ultimate. Though, an Ultimate would never get caught up in a situation like this, right? For some reason, my eyes snapped towards the girl next to me. More specifically, her uniform. As if my mind was trying to tell me something.

"You're right. We should at least think of an interesting way to kill you!" The blue Exisal responded. He laughed, as if it was the most amusing thing ever. "Maybe I'll pick ya up and squeeze ya till your guts come gushin' out like toothpaste!" The Exisal described. My mind imagined the idea, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"P-Please! Not like toothpaste!" The girl stuttered out a plea. Her face twisted in horror. Her arms moving again, as if she was trying to figure out the best possible way to defend herself. Her feet also shifted around, trying to figure out their desired position. Maybe she know's some form of martial arts? But I doubt that would do anything against an Exisal. 

"Urgh. . . I just imagined it. I can't handle gore." The pink Exisal cried out. She, I'm assuming by the voice, sounded like they were actually going to vomit from the thought. Maybe she would stop something too bad from happening, if it involved gore? Somehow I doubt the possibility of that happening.

"Then what if. . . we start peelin' off their limbs one by one, like string cheese?" The orange Exisal gave another example. Honestly, my mind couldn't decide which would be more painful. Toothpaste, or string cheese? I felt bile coming up my throat the more I thought about it.

"Please, not like string cheese either!" The girl with a headband cried out desperately. Attempting to stop them from doing anything. However, if they were going to do something, they probably would have done it by now. The girl's eyes were so wide, they seemed to be bulging out of her head. She furiously sweat nervously.

"Wait! We can't kill them with the Exisals!" I breathe a sigh of relief when the red Exisal spoke up. That means we were safe, at least from death by Exisal. If they were still going to kill us, I hope it would be less painful. Then my thoughts flashed to the orphanage, and the kids still living there. My eyes watered, but I didn't let any tears slip. I can't die! Not yet! "According to the schedule, the Exisals aren't supposed to show up till later!" The person piloting the red Exisal seemed to remember. Wait, schedule? What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean everything that's going on is planned out?

"But. . . We're in the Exisals right now." The orange Exisal, or rather the person piloting it, pointed out. They seemed mildly confused, as well as a little annoyed. But at the very least, it seems their animosity has been taken away from us.

"Oh! So we are!" The person piloting the red Exisal spoke in surprise. As if they honestly hadn't noticed that they were in one. Are they going to get out of the Exisals, or are they going to stay in them?

"We screwed up. We aren't supposed to be in the Exisals for our first performance." The girl piloting the pink Exisal sighed in disappointment. First performance? It made it sound like we were on some sick game show of some sort. But why would anyone have a sick game show like this? Unless it was Danganronpa. Although I auditioned, I'm assuming they would have me come in. Not kidnap me. Then there was the yellow eyed girl beside me. It wouldn't make sense that she was here, she had walked past the building, and it was the last day for auditions. Not to mention, she was pretty clear about her disgust for the show, so why would she audition in the first place?

"I told ya we shoulda read the script!" The person in the blue Exisal panicked, and yelled out rather angrily. Though maybe, while they are distracted by their apparent screw up, maybe we can escape? I took a brief glance at the gym doors, then thought better of it. They would notice if someone was trying to escape, and it wouldn't put anyone in a better position, it just might make it worse.

". . . No, ya didn't." The person piloting the orange Exisal pointed out, with a very dismissive and partially annoyed tone. The people piloting the Exisals moved around as they talked, which only furthered my anxiousness revolving around the situation.

"Well. . . Why don't we just get out of these mechs? It shouldn't be too late for that." The girl piloting the pink Exisal suggested. My shoulders sagged a little in relief at the thought. We were still in a dangerous situation, but it wouldn't be nearly as dangerous with them in the Exisals. Plus, if we can stop them from getting in the Exisals again, maybe we can turn the tables? It would be seventeen against five, so it's certainly a possibility.

"Y-Yeah! Let's do that!" The person in the red Exisal agreed eagerly, happy to fix their supposed mistake. "Okay, readyyyy!" They added in excitement. Then the hatches to the Exisals opened. Then what happened next filled me with so much shock, the idea of rioting left my mind. Color coordinated teddy bears jumped out of the Exisals, then within the next moment, the name of each filled my mind. But how is that even possible? Do I know them from somewhere? Scanning over them, they looked vaguely familiar, but I don't know from where.

"Rise an Shine, Ursine!" All five bears chanted at once. "With our powers combined, we are the Monokubs!" The bears posed. They posed as if they were a part of some show. The idea kept hitting repeat in my mind, however I dismissed the idea of this being some part of a show. That's not possible! Someone would know something is this was a show, right? Then again, some of the things that have been happening are unexplainable. Almost as if it was magic. Though after the Monokubs display, everyone went noticeably silent afterwards. As if no one could believe what was happening.

"See? We're outta the Exisals." Monotaro stated. He seemed to be sweating nervously. Was he the one that had told them to get into the Exisals to begin with? Or maybe it's because he's nervous about defying this apparent schedule? "Now we're not scary anymore, right? Right? Right?!" Monotaro questioned nervously. Never-mind, maybe he's not upset about the schedule, rather our view of him.

"His desperation is strangely terrifying. . . !" Monophanie exclaimed. Not that she was wrong. It did make Monotaro a bit more unnerving when he was questioning us frantically like that. Not that none of this was unnerving to begin with. In fact, the fact that they are teddy bears instead of humans just makes this even more scary than if they were. At least I can read human beings, for the most part anyway.

"You punkasses better prepare yourselves!" Monokid insulted and cussed us all out at the same time. For some reason, I got the idea that he was mad at us. He held a guitar in his hands, the strings were tugged at violently. The sound from the guitar itself wasn't all that pleasant to one's ears.

"And he's just outright terrifying!" Monophanie squealed in horror. She placed her paws to her face, as she backed away a little form the blue bear. Monokid didn't seem to mind; in fact, he seemed like he enjoyed it.

"I'm a messenger from hell, from the depths of hell, here to drag ya down to hell!" Monokid threatened. However, because of his rather uncouth way of holding himself, it didn't make him appear to be the most intelligent. 

"No, no, Monokid. You're sayin' 'hell' to much, it's ruining the hellish impact." Monosuke corrected. If the bear was trying to make a pun, it wasn't funny by any means. Though, I doubt Monosuke could care-less. The bear, himself, was pushing up his glasses.

"Eh? What's hellish mean?" Monotaro questioned. The bears seemed to forget about us for the most part. The most important question in my mind was why were we all here? However, I didn't have the courage to ask.

"H-Hey. . . What's up with these stuffed animals? How are they moving?" The guy with magenta hair turned to the rest of us, like anyone of us could give him the answers. At the very least he had broken our silence. Glancing around, everyone looked as bewildered as I felt.

"I-I have no idea." The girl with blue locks responded. Taking one more look at everyone, no one looked as if they were threatened anymore, having calmed down a little. There was only about two people that still had their guard as high as it had been before. There was Amami and the yellowed eyed girl beside me.

"Moving stuffed animals. . ." The girl with red eyes mumbled. She didn't look as if she could possibly believe it. Not that I could blame her. Something like this shouldn't be possible, right? But then why do they look vaguely familiar?

"On top of that, it seems like they're calling themselves the 'Monokubs'." The shortest guy in the room spoke. Taking a closer look at his hand, I saw a cigarette in it. Was he really concerned about smoking, now of all times?! Not to mention, couldn't that end up being a fire hazard in a gym like this?

"Wait! You guys call yourselves the. . . Monokubs?" The blonde exclaimed. Eyeing the last two people to speak, a feeling of overwhelming dread filled me. The way the two were talking, it almost seemed as if they recognized the name somehow. But how could they possibly recognize the name? The blonde's eyes were wide with pure shock. She was looking at the green bear. However, Monodam just shrunk back in fear for some reason.

"Oh. . . . Don't bother askin' Monodam." Monotaro informed, his arms were folded over his chest. "He only talks to close friends. The years of abuse have really done a number on his heart." Monotaro informed. The word abuse sent shivers down my spine. A bit my lip at all the memories that came from that one word. Trying to compose myself, I clenched my fist tightly. The pain from my nails digging into my skin was a momentary distraction. "Isn't that right, Monodam?" Monotaro added. It seemed as if the area around him just sparkled. The green bear didn't respond. "M-Monodam?! You wan't even open you're heart. . . to me?!" The red bear panicked. He starting sweating from his nerves. Though, I'm not exactly sure how.

"Looks like I was right." Amami stated calmly. He watched the bears, that didn't seem to be paying any mind to us. If he's calm, does that mean we don't have anything to worry about? For some reason, I doubt that's the case. "This is exactly what I thought it was." Amami reaffirmed. "But who's behind this? Why the ridiculous theatrics-?" Amami questioned, as well as insulted the bears in a way.

"Gahh! Shut up, you! All o' you are reactin' way too normally to this! It's boring!" Monokid screamed like a defiant child. Normally? If being in too much shock to respond is normal, then I guess I am reacting normally. But why wouldn't I react normally? I'm just a regular high-schooler. It's not like I'm someone as grand as an Ultimate.

"Actually . . . Don't their clothes seem kinda boring, too?" Monotaro added, actually taking the chance to look over us and observe us for the first time. I took a step back, nervously. What do they mean our clothes are boring? They kidnapped us! And it's not like they gave us a change of clothes either.

"Wait a minute . . . Ya think maybe they haven't been givin' their first memory, yet?" Monosuke inquired. Every pore in my body screamed at me to run. But I couldn't get myself to do anything. What do they mean, first memory? All of my memories are perfectly intact!

"Huh? That shoulda happened before they woke up. . ." Monotaro mentioned. He brought up a paw to his face, seemingly confused. Are they going to give us new memories or something? What do they mean by first memory? By the sounds of it, it doesn't seem like they are taking any away.

"Hey, answer my question! If you guys are the Monokubs, then-" The blonde began. So she does recognize the term Monokubs then. I racked my brain, trying to remember if I've ever heard of a term like this before. However, my mind drew a blank. The bears themselves seemed familiar, but I don't think I've ever heard of them before. 

"Hey!! Who the hell are you punks?!" Monokid interrogated. A silent anger began to fill me. They're the ones that kidnapped us! And yet, they're going to ask who we are? A gritted my teeth, but stayed silent. Opposing the situation might not be the best. We might be able to stop them from getting in the Exisals if everyone rioted, but the room seemed to be filled with a strange excitement. The only people that seemed not to pleased with the situation was Amami, the yellow eyed girl, and I.

"Huh?" The blonde mumbled out in confusion. She seemed confused as to why they would ask her that question themselves. While she looked mildly shocked, she didn't appear worried over anything.

"What do you mean?" Another girl with a headband asked. Only her hair was a sandy blonde, and covered one of her eyes. She and the other blonde didn't seem particularly upset by the question, just confused.

"We're just wondering. . . Do youse guys have Ultimate talents or anything like that?" The orange striped bear asked. Monosuke was currently holding money in his paw, a vague sense of confusion on how he got that filled me. However, the more important thing that he mentioned was Ultimates. Why did he think any one of us were Ultimates? I know I wasn't. Ultimates became a bit more secretive after the Ultimate Tragedy. Though if you actually try looking Ultimates up, you can find them, you just won't find as much information as you might have before. Hopes Peak is still open, only now it has it's doors open to students who are also not Ultimates. Only, it's really difficult to get in if you aren't one. I had considered applying, but I doubt I would have gotten in if I did.

"I. . . Don't have one." The blonde girl spoke this time. She looked extremely dismayed by the thought of not having one. I don't particularly care about them, but It would make it easier getting into Hopes Peak, and if I could get sent to that school, then it would be a whole lot easier setting myself up in life. The people that tend to get the most dismayed about not having Ultimates, are fans of Danganronpa. Mainly because the whole show revolves around them, makes them seem more interesting and important. Because of this, people get an idea of what Ultimates should be in their head. And when they aren't what they want, people tend to discriminate them just for having an Ultimate. "I have a skill that I devote myself to. . . but I wouldn't call it an Ultimate talent. . ." The girl added.

"M-Me either. . . I-I don't. . . have anything like that. . ." The boy with black hair and a cap stuttered out. Surveying the room, people seemed dismayed. Except for Amami, and the yellow eyed girl that was still standing behind me. Instead, she seemed to tense up. She didn't look all that thrilled with the situation.

"Y-Yeah. . . . Same here." The guy with magenta hair sighed. Aside from that, why would they want to know if we had Ultimates to begin with? Did they kidnap the wrong people? The word Danganronpa popped into my head, though I dismissed the idea once more. Surely they wouldn't kidnap their participates, would they?

"I knew it! They haven't gotten their first memory yet!" Monokid exclaimed. The term first memory filled me with so much dread. What could they possibly mean by first memory? By the sounds of it, a memory of being an Ultimate. But I'm not an Ultimate. Seems like the majority of the seventeen aren't either.

"Monophanie. . . . Weren't you in-charge of that?" Monosuke accused as he pushed up his glasses. The glasses themselves were horribly crooked and slid down his muzzle every time that he moved around. Monophanie didn't responded for a moment. Then I heard a light snoring sound, as it looked as if the bear fell asleep.

"She's asleep? Did she seem really tired to you guys?" Monotaro questioned. By the looks of things, it seems as if the Monokubs have gone right back to acting as if we didn't exist.

"She's obviously fakin' it!" Monosuke accused with vigor. He seemed thoroughly pissed off, as he raised his paw in the air in an accusatory manner. His mouth opened, revealing razor sharp fangs. Horror filled my every pore to the point it actually felt like it was becoming a part of my skin. However, Monophanie continued to snore away.

"Even if she's faking, she looks so peaceful. Let's whisper so we don't wake her up." Monotaro cooed at the pink bear. If she's faking it, it's obviously because she's not feeling so peaceful, isn't it? I couldn't stop my thoughts from being spiteful, even with the situation at hand.

"Hmph! If you so say!" Monokid agreed. I was mildly surprised by this, given the behavior I've seen of the cub so far. Maybe Monotaro is the leader of the group then? He's right in the center of them too.

"A-Anyway. . . If you guys are really the Monokubs, then-" The blonde began to speak once more. This brought my train of thought back to the fact she clearly recognized them some how. Although they look familiar to me, I don't remember the term Monokubs. So, however they are familiar to me, it must not have exactly been all that important to me too remember.

"Don't worry about us. The real issue is youse bastards." Monosuke accused. He completely dismissed the girl's words. However, the girl herself didn't seem that bothered by it. She still seemed to be oozing that strange excitement that held most of the people in the gym. "Well, 'issue' is putting it mildly. . . This is actually a huge problem." Monosuke added. "Youse all forgotten your talents and become generic high-school students." Monosuke sighed. My mind instantly threw out the idea once I heard it. I didn't forget any Ultimate talent, that I'm positive of.

"Huh? Forgotten?" The blonde repeated. She looked as confused as I felt. I knew that I couldn't possibly have an Ultimate. I knew it down to my very core, it just didn't fit. The fact that the Monokubs seemed so assured that I did, It just kept me feeling the same dread that filled ever pore of my body.

"See, according to the backstory, there's this Ultimate Hunt goin' on. You've all lost your memories and became different people cuz of the Ultimate Hunt." Monotaro explained. Still, the moment my mind heard the explanation, it threw it out because it didn't make any sense. The more that they talked, the more it sounded like some fucked up game show. Backstory? You don't call someone's memories a backstory, you call it a background more than anything. The term backstory is something most people would associate with a fictional character.

"Umm. . . What are you talking about?" The girl with blue long locks questioned. The more I thought about it, the less of what the bear said made any sense. Ultimate Hunt? It sounds like Ultimates being hunt down. And while not all people agreed with some Ultimates, no one would even consider hunting them down. People respect them far too much for that to ever happen.

"Well, in your current state, it's pretty much pointless to talk to you guys like this." Monosuke completely ignored us, again. What was the point of kidnapping us again? If they were going to do something, ignoring us doesn't sound like the smartest decision. They have to have the wrong people. There's no other explanation for it.

"The first thing we need you guys to do is remember your true selves." Monotaro informed us. This filled me with more anger than anything. I was well aware of who I was. And I certainly can't risk to stay stuck here forever! The other kids need me!

"Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents by regaining your memories!" Monophanie exclaimed. She was very clearly wide awake. The fact that she had been faking to be asleep was never more obvious than it was right now.

"What the-?! Are you awake already?" Monosuke asked. He seemed to forget all about the fact that he had accused Monophanie of faking to be asleep, only moments ago. Either that, or he was being sarcastic. At this point, neither would surprise me.

"I don't get it. . . What are these sealed talents you are talking about?" I asked, finally have the courage to speak. None of this made any sense. I knew that I wasn't an Ultimate. So if they were actually talking about me forgetting something important, it couldn't be an Ultimate talent. Then again, none of what these bears have said have made any sense anyways.

"How are we supposed to talk when you keep askin' so many friggin' questions?!" Monotaro shouted. I flinched back. I bit back a spiteful comment, it probably wouldn't end well if I made one. Not right now anyway.

"Yeah! We're not some swift-footed singer who's landed another future ex-boyfriend." Monophanie added. I raised a brow at the very oddly specif phrase. Is she jealous of singers because they have boyfriends? But why would a bear be jealous of that of all things?

"Let's do this already. No one wants to watch a bunch of generic high-school whiners." Monosuke decided. On what though, I'm not sure. The word watch instantly stuck out to me. My mind coming to the same conclusion it keeps coming to, that this is some type of show. However, a show would never be able to get away with kidnapping a bunch of high-school students, right?

"First, we'll update your wardrobe so you guys look all cute and spiffy!" Monokid exclaimed. The word cute didn't sit well with me, mainly because the word didn't match the bear that said it at all. Then clothes popped out of the Exisals, even though nothing was controlling them. The next moment, it was like some magical girl transformation or something. My mind had a hard time keeping up, sense something like this shouldn't be possible. After the supposed, 'transformation' was done, I looked down at my clothes. It reminded me of some sort of straight jacket, I didn't hate it. Though I was highly disturbed about the fact that I was somehow magically in them. Glancing to the side, I looked at the yellowed eyed girl. I was mildly surprised by what I saw. She was wearing the same outfit I saw her in when the two of us had met.

"H-Huh? Wh-What am I wearing?" The blonde girl stuttered out. I looked over at her to see her wearing an outfit that mainly seemed to be music note based. Although the outfit was cute, she look just as shocked as I felt. Granted, everyone looked relatively shocked by the situation. 

"Mm-hm! Looking good! Now you look more like Ultimates." The pink bear hummed. Her words annoyed me to no end. The way the Monokubs talked, it was as if they know me better than I know myself. 

"Ultimates. . . ? Really. . . ?" The blacked haired boy, now the only one wearing a cap, questioned. He sounded surprised, but that disturbing undertone of excitement was there. It creeped me out immensely.

"Next up, the memory youse all been waiting for." Monosuke continued to ignore us however. As if we weren't worth his time at all. The impeding memory they all keep talking about feeling me with dread.

"Hell yeah! Get ready! Once the seal is broken, we'll be in the domain of the killing game!" Monokid shouted at the top of us lungs. Now that was a term that I actually recognized. It was a game show, Danganronpa. But I thought the people were just actors on a screen, not that they were actually real life people that died! 

"Now then, after the Flashback Light helps you remember your amazing talents. . . the amazing story will begin for real this time!" Monotaro added. Suddenly, a bright light filled my vision and it seemed like my life flashed before my eyes. I could feel my old memories leaving me as I struggled to hold onto them, to hold on to anything. However, the longer I tried, the more pointless it became. Instead, new memories filled the old ones, but none of it felt right. Then suddenly, all went to darkness.

~*~

Darkness surrounded me. My mind drawing a complete blank. It felt like I was sleeping, but even that word just seemed wrong. As if it didn't quite fit. It didn't fit at all. I need to get up, a sense of looming dread filled me. Fighting against the grogginess, my senses slowly came back to me. Finally getting a sense of myself, I could feel myself locked in some kind of confinement. Panicking, I rushed to get out. With a rush of air, I was on the floor. Looking around me, I quickly took notice of my surroundings. I was in some classroom, that had overgrowth everywhere. Some large monitor was in the room, unsettling me too no degree. Standing up, I quickly wiped away any dust off of me. Looking around me, I saw what had kept me confined, It was a locker. There were more lockers. That I also started to hear movement from. Cautiously, I backed away from the lockers. I boy fell out of one of them. He looked like some sorta, robot? However, another locker was still moving. A girl fell out this time.

I looked at the girl for a moment. Something in my mind screamed at me. Screamed that I should recognize her. However, a stronger force in my mind said that I shouldn't recognize the girl at all. That I've never met her before. Perplexed, I studied the girl. She was a girl with with bright and piercing yellow eyes. Her hair was a snowy white, and sprawled out around her. Be the looks of it, her hair was normally straight, and would probably go to just bellow her shoulders. Her bangs were styled the same way, only they were just above her eyes. A comically over sized black hoodie was what the girl wore. Only the hoodie had bear ears, and the pocket was a dark grey. Light grey sweatpants covered the girl's legs, bright yellow sneakers were on the girl's feet. The outfit she was wearing also seemed familiar. However, the strange pull in my head insisted that I didn't know who this girl was. The other part of me screamed that I did, but I didn't know from where. The more time went on however, the voice that screamed so desperately grew smaller and smaller. Almost to the point that I couldn't sense it.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, analyzing everything. Then her eyes landed on me. I kept a relaxed posture as I smirked at the girl cockily, but her eyes weren't accusatory. Instead, the girl stood up, and wiped the dust off of her. Then she offered her hand to the boy beside her, who grabbed onto her hand. She pulled them up with ease. 

"So, does anyone know what's going on?" The girl yawned. Her eyes drifted back to me as she eyed me up in down, as If she was at war with herself just like I was a moment ago. I had decided that I didn't in fact know this girl, but a part of me was hopeful she would recognize me, for some reason. However, the more a felt this way, the more the strange pull that had a hold of me insisted that I didn't know this girl at all. Her body language was tense, for some reason that also filled me with a sense of déjà vu. I hummed for a moment thinking. Last I could remember, I was with D.I.C.E. But then, how did I end up here?

"I don't know, I woke up in a locker like the two of you." The smirk on my face grew deviously. "Or who knows? Maybe I'm the one that kidnapped the two of you~! I am a liar after all." I teased. The boy, or robot, visibly began to panic. However, the girl looked back at the lockers before looking at me.

"Considering there are three lockers open, I'll assume you were telling the truth when you said you woke up here like us." The girl shrugged. She was still tense, but it didn't appear that she was threatened by me. Her words were said with such a nonchalance, it didn't appear she was even upset about my teasing. However the robot looking boy doesn't look nearly as laid back as the girl.

"P-Please don't joke about something like that! That is no laughing matter at all!" The boy lectured. I rolled my eyes, and placed my hands behind my head. My smirk remained, however it was much more playful that it was before.

"Well anyways, who're you two? I'm Ouma Kokichi! The Ultimate Supreme Leader!" I declared. However the other two didn't seem nearly as amazed as most people do when they meet an Ultimate. The boy, oddly enough, looks rather proud of himself for some reason.

"Achikita Mayu, I'm the Ultimate Sleeper." Achikita yawned, as if to further this statement. Something in the back of my mind clicked. As if her Ultimate was truly real, so true that I could feel it to my very core. I could feel that it was more true than my very own Ultimate. This filled me with confusion to no end. How could that be right? Though I was given no time to think on this, when the tiny voice from earlier came back with a vengeance. "Hey, Ouma-san? Do I know you from somewhere? You seem oddly familiar. . ." Then the voice started screaming at me once more.


	2. A Entertaining Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibility of escaping shrank significantly. Monokuma finding the fact that we tried to escape, very amusing. Over all, the situation seems completely pointless. But I have to escape, I can't give up so easily! Maybe the answers are within a certain Sleeper's grasp? Well' I'll just have to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the paragraphs rant a little bit, if it bugs anyone, please let me know and I would be happy to fix it! ^^ Also what do you guys think about the way I portrayed Kokichi? I'm not 100% it's accurate, so please let me know if you don't think it is. I'll try to fix it if it isn't.

The Monokubs have set off an announcement, and almost all seventeen of us have gathered in the gym. Currently, we were still waiting for Akamatsu, and Saihara. The fact that I knew the Monokubs names, without them having to introduce themselves, didn't sit well with me. The mysterious force, that still has a good hold on me, kept pushing that it was natural and that it was perfectly okay that I knew their names. If not for the fact That I had talked to Achikita moments prior, it probably would have worked. I still couldn't place where I knew her from. In the end, I had ended up lying to her about the fact that I knew her. I told her I didn't recognize her at all, and that she was just delusional. Rude, but it's usually the best way to get someone to drop something. Something about this situation was extremely wrong. Just then, Akamatsu and Saihara both entered the gym.

"All seventeen of us have gathered here." Toujou stated, observing the fact that all seventeen of us were finally here. Some were paying attention, and were much more awake than others. When thinking this, my eyes landed on Achikita. She looked like she was half asleep. However, her yellow eyes were piercing. It almost seemed as if she was analyzing everything around her, and that she wasn't half asleep at all. Though, considering the bags under her eyes, and how many times I've heard the girl yawn, I highly doubt that. She said it herself when we were talking, she was normally tired more often than not, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was half asleep.

"Hmm, it's pretty spectacular seeing all seventeen of us Ultimates gathered together." Momota spoke happily. The word Ultimates sparked out to me the most. The two parts of myself were at war. The strange hold insisting that all of us were Ultimates, and always were Ultimates. The other part of my insisted that I was never an Ultimate, and Momota wasn't one either. While I've mainly been trying to listen to the part of me that said Achikita was familiar, it didn't make any sense to me. I was an Ultimate. I remember being one and how I got it. I am the leader of D.I.C.E after all. The strange hold seemed to grow stronger, while the other voice inside of me grew smaller. I had to keep my expression cheerful and alive, even though I was extremely frustrated at the moment. 

"Kehehehe. . . You may not be able to be so easygoing for much longer. . ." Shinguuji laughed. The way he spoke sent shivers down my spine. Over all, he was one of the more suspicious people here. He just oozed predatory intent. Not that he was the only one. My gaze shifted to Harukawa for a moment. She had lied about her Ultimate. Considering how she holds herself, and she keeps on looking around like an enemy is going to pop out of nowhere, it probably means that her Ultimate is dangerous. The voice inside me, I still couldn't figure out if it was apart of me or not, insisted that that was wrong somehow. I ignored it and continued with my observations. My eyes falling on Shirogane next. She was so plain, and she emphasized that so much, that she couldn't not be suspicious. Then there was Amami, whose name was oddly familiar as well, who seemed eerily calm even though he couldn't remember his Ultimate.

"In this situation it's no use thinking about things. So eventually, Tsumugi just stopped thinking." Shirogane said something that was the furthest from the truth. The air about her was rather dreamy, and all together just unsettling. She placed her pointer finger up to her face, as if she was thinking. However, since her eyes were so hallow and empty, it made me believe otherwise. Then again, that's what she might want me to think. Her statement didn't sound honest, and something about her gaze was calculating.

"Nyeeeh. . . What's gonna happen to us? I bet it'll be a big pain. . ." Yumeno complained. She seemed lazier than the Ultimate Sleeper herself. Then again, Achikita didn't actually seem lazy. She just looked like she was tired all the time. However, that made Yumeno's lack of effort look pathetic in comparison. Watching the redheaded girl, her body was completely tense, her body hunched in. Almost as if she was trying to curl up into a ball and hide. She was probably worried about what was going to happen to us, more than she let on.

"Hmmmmm. . ." Chabashira hummed, staring at the magician with a bright smile on her face. Her obvious infatuation with the smaller girl was clear to anyone that saw the two interact. Chabashira was one of the people that didn't seem particularly worried about the situation, in fact she was rather cheerful. With the way some of them act, you would think not a single bad thing has ever happened to them in their lives. Though, I suppose it's a good thing that some people can actually be genuinely cheerful and unbothered by the situation. I just hope that they can keep a level head if things don't end well. The gym gave me a sense of déjà vu, just like Achikita. Only, unlike with Achikita, this déjà vu filled me with a sense of dread.

"What? What are you looking at?" Yumeno questioned, she seemed a little unnerved by the smiling girl staring at her. However, I would be weirded out too if a complete stranger, after I had been kidnapped, started smiling at me like that. On the other hand, Chabashira didn't seem to think that this was creepy at all, then again she was the one that very clearly had a crush on the shorter girl. And at the moment, it didn't appear mutual.

"Um. . . Yumeno-chan, you can use amazing powers, right?! Cuz you're a physic and stuff, right?!" Chabashira exclaimed happily, though she was wrong on two accounts. Not only is there no way that Yumeno actually has magical powers, but she never claimed to be physic either. She had been very adamant about the fact that she was a mage when I first met her. Although the fact that she insisted on lying about something like that is a little cute, the fact that she couldn't own up to it being a lie was a little annoying. Maybe because it reminded me a little of myself in a way.

"I'm not a physic. . . I'm a mage." Yumeno corrected. I expected as much, sense the girl seems to be absolutely obsessed with the idea that she's a mage and not a magician. I didn't quite understand why she didn't seem to accept her Ultimate, at least not fully. Then the small voice spoke out again, saying that I shouldn't accept my Ultimate either. However, that made no sense to me what-so-ever. Why wouldn't I accept my Ultimate. It's apart of my identity, after all, isn't it?

"Whooa! That's amazing! I definitely want to in-cooperate that into Aikido!" Chabashira squealed in delight. I fail too see how she could possibly in-cooperate something like that into martial arts, or how that had anything to do with the situation at hand, but I held my tongue. Although I've defiantly portrayed myself in an antagonistic way, I'd rather not start up an argument right now. Honestly, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible. Because even though it's easy to portray myself as a villain, it doesn't mean that I like it. Only about four people haven't gotten on my case. Gonta, Amami, Achikita, and Saihara. Gonta probably has to do with the fact that he's too kind to do something like that. Although Saihara's talent is interesting, and I'd love to see him in action, his meek personality keeps him from doing anything. Amami and Achikita are too laid back to do anything about it. However Amami did seem a little annoyed, in an older brother kinda way. Achikita, on the other hand, just seemed amused. "Hey, what sorta training did you undergo to gain your powers?!" Chasbashira questioned. I raised a brow at the girl. I couldn't tell if she was faking it, or if she actually believed Yumeno had powers of some sort.

"Talking about it is too tiring. . ." Yumeno responded. Even though the girl spoke in a relatively monotone tone of voice, or rather tired voice, it was clear by her straightened posture that she was actually a little happy about the fact that Chabashira seemed to believe her, and was asking her about it. It's kinda how some people say that they don't appreciate it when someone is teasing them about their crush, but they secretly do like it. Not that I've ever personally experienced something like that.

"You're pretty lazy. Achikita-san even seems to have more energy than you sometimes." Akamatsu lectured the smaller girl. Akamatsu rubbed her head in a tired fashion, probably not really understanding the smaller girl's actions.

"Pardon me, but. . . we need to be on our guard. We do not know if and when danger will strike." Kiibo warned. He wasn't wrong, at least someone didn't seem completely relaxed about the situation at hand. Not that I felt all that comfortable around the robot either. I felt like I was being watched, and not by someone I could see, every time I was anywhere near him. It's a high possibility that he has some sort of camera installed in him, even if he is completely unaware of it. Quite frankly, that does the exact opposite of comforting me. The feeling of being watched just brought my attention back to his words. The feeling of déjà vu, from the gym, came back at full force. For some reason, it made me feel scared, and vulnerable. Like something absolutely horrible is and did happen here.

"D-Don't say that. . . I'm so scared. . . I don't know what to do. . ." I stuttered out. Though, it's not that time to let something like this get to me. I still feel like we should try and keep the positive atmosphere alive as long as possible. For some reason, I'm more than positive it won't last long. I ended up letting some of my real fear leak into my voice, though I doubt anyone would catch it, or believe me anyway.

"There is no need to worry. Atua will protect us." Yonaga reassured me. Though her words weren't reassuring what so ever, since I didn't believe in Atua. She reminded me of some sort of fanatic, though she didn't appear to be all that dangerous at the moment. However, her words did give me an opening to open up the mood, and gain a small bit of control of the situation right now. Which is exactly what I need, it'll help me feel calmer if I can control something, even if that happens to be the persona I display. 

"Phew! That's a relief!" I sighed openly. I let my eyes sparkle, and the atmosphere light up around me. My cheery attitude seem to make Yonaga happy, and I noticed some of my other classmates relax a bit from the change of tone. 

"Is your brain full of weeds or somethin'? I'll whack them outta that skull of yours!" Irumu shouted at me. And just like that, the mood dropped once more. Although I was heavily annoyed by this, I understood what Irumu meant, and that she actually had the best intentions. She probably also thought that Yonaga was probably a fanatic of some sort.

"Don't worry about it! Just leave it too me!" Momota reassured. He's positive attitude just flowed off of him in waves. It was like he wasn't effected by the mood of the room at all, and he probably wasn't either. That might just be because of the confident air that surrounds him. "If those teddy bears show themselves again, I'll kick their asses!" Momota declared. This was the one time the different fighting sides of myself agreed for some reason. I don't know why, but I was absolutely sure that Momota wouldn't be able to do anything.

". . . Huh? What that?" Gonta suddenly asked. He looks extremely confused, looking around him for something. I would think something was wrong with him, if not for the fact that Achikita seemed more awake now. Though she still had a laid back air about her, her eyes traveled around the room. It didn't look like she was particularly looking for something. However, with the way Gonta is acting right now, I'm not so sure that she isn't looking for something.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hoshi asked. There was a cigarette in his hand. That's a fire hazard. And where did he even get it? Did he just have the cigarette on him? Thinking about this oddly felt familiar, which just served to confuse me further. Nothing about this should be familiar to me, none of it at all. The strange pull agreed, saying that none of this was familiar, but I dismissed that. It shouldn't be familiar, but it is. 

"Listen. . . Hear that?" Gonta asked. I strained my ears and listened to my surroundings. I closed my eyes, that way I would have a better time being able to listen for it. And what I did end up hearing, was a great disturbance to me. It sounded like something from some sort of metal machinery? For some reason, every pore of my body filled with fright. As if it recognized the sound. My eyes snapped opening, looking for whatever was making that sound. If I can't control the situation, I can at least control my reactions.

"Ah," Shirogane gasped in surprise. Her index finger was pointed upwards, as if she just got an idea of some sort. "I think I hear it. It sounds like an engine from a robot anime-" She gave some sort of example. The obvious one, for her, was an anime reference. Then, suddenly, five color coordinated machines appear in front of us. The machines were color coordinated, just like the Monokubs themselves. So, I assume, they might be the ones piloting those machines. I knew that this was without a doubt correct, for some odd reason; however my mind failed to keep up with it. The machines in front of me filled me to the brim with shock and horror. This all, felt familiar.

"Yoo-hoo! Rise and Shine, Ursine!" The Monokubs taunted us. They surrounded our group, making the idea of running completely disappear from everyone's minds. After all, there's no possible way we could out run a machine of that size, right? Plus, considering it's size, there has to be some weapons in the thing. Shirogane screamed at the top of her lungs. Disturbingly enough, my mind seemed to think it was familiar for some reason. At least, one part of it did. Honestly, I didn't know what to believe at this point.

"Everyone, behind Gonta!" Gonta shouted. Now this, this was unfamiliar. One part of my mind absolutely craved for the unfamiliarity, while the other part of my mind despised it. With a shake of my head, I put the never ending war in my mind on a back burner, not focusing on it at the moment. Instead I tried to regain control of myself. So I put my hands behind my head, in a relaxed posture, to make it seem as if I didn't care about what was going on at all. A rather playful grin found it's way to my lips. Even though it was fake, it would look real to the untrained eyes of my fellow peers.

"W-What the heck are these. . . monsters?" Chabashira yelped. Her arms and feet automatically went into a fighting position, however that wouldn't help her with the size of the machines in front of us. The term monsters, it didn't quite seem to fit. Probably because these were clearly some sort of machinery, or is it something else?

"Whoooaaaa!!! So cooool!!" I exclaimed, taking a step closer to the machines. I can't control the situation, but I can control my reaction. That at the very least gives me enough strength to calm myself down and try and access the situation. They haven't attacked us yet, and assuming it's the Monokubs, they told us they wanted us to do something earlier. If they were just planning on killing us, they would have done so already. So at the moment, as long as we don't show too much defiance, we should be safe.

"They're Exisals-- Highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms! They got lotsa hometown pride too!" Monokid, I'm assuming, responded to my false excitement. Considering pride just dripped from his voice, it seems as if he bought my act. This made me feel a little more confident in myself, but I didn't feel safe by any means. I doubt I will feel safe until I can finally leave this school.

". . . I can't keep track of these backstories." Monosuke sighed. Backstories? Like something made up? Something entirely fictional? The word didn't set right with me, because it almost made everything that was going on seem fake. Like it was all some scripted thing, planned down to the last detail. The thought that anyone would go that far for something that you would need to kidnap a group of high-schoolers for, it sent shivers down my spine. However, I didn't let this show on my face or posture. Though, it did make it a little more difficult to do so.

"Wh-Whatever they are, they better kill off the eggos and save me for last!" Irumu squealed. I kept myself from snapping at her. Her behavior was beyond frustrating. Especially since most of the time she's just putting on some false act. It wouldn't bug me nearly as much if she didn't get so prissy about my lying. Then again, I doubt I'm going to be able to fully get her to quit with her behavior. Hopefully I'm not stuck here long enough that I'll actual try to do so. 

"Run, Yumeno-san! Achikita-san!" I called out. Not that I was extremely close to the two. Rather, Achikita and Yumeno always look and act exhausted in some way, at least from what I've seen of them. I would hate for them to actually end up hurt, just because they aren't wide awake at the moment. Then again, for the moment, the Exisals don't seem like they are going to hurt us. Or rather, it doesn't seem like the Monokubs are going to hurt us. 

"Why are you concerned about us all of a sudden?" Yumeno looked like she was going to throw up from the absolute terror she was feeling. Over all she didn't look all that good. She didn't seem wide awake, and her movements were a little sluggish, but she definitely seems more alert than she was.

"Thanks, Ouma-san!" Achikita called out, a lazy smile was across her lips. She looked tense. And her smile was the only thing that seemed all that lazy at the moment. Her eyes were calculating. I've only seen this when we first fell out of the lockers, and the look just didn't seem to fit the laid back girl. Strangely enough, even though she was tense, she didn't seem as if she felt particularly threatened. However, her guard was clearly on a high alert. It was. . . interesting to say the least.

"Hm, didn't someone say they would 'kick all their asses'?" Harukawa reminded. Her eyes instantly darted to Momota, who looked absolutely petrified. Ironically enough, he looks like he's the most disturbed, and frightened out of everyone in the room. Though compared to Harukawa, who's actively glaring at him, I suppose he would look like a scared child.

"Wh-What the hell?! Nobody told me about these!!" Momota gave a quick excuse, as he continued to stare up at the Exisals in horror. He was sweating feverishly, his eyes looking like they were about to bulge out of his skull. 

"Alright, chill out, no need to panic. . . We're probably not in any danger." Amami spoke up, projecting his voice that way everyone could hear him. "If they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it by now." Amami reassured. Seems like I'm not the only one with that train of thought. I'm glad someone else caught on. Of course, my amount of respect for Amami increased, though I still find it unnerving that he can't remember his Ultimate, even if I know he wasn't lying about that. Putting that thought aside, Amami casually walked up to the Exisals, without a hint of fear what-so-ever. "So. . . What do you want from us? You clearly want *something*, that's what the guns are for, right? Let me guess. You're gonna force us to do something, and if we don't, we get hurt. Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?" Amami inquired.

"Huh. Well aren't you a wiseguy?" Monosuke countered. He seemed bothered, amused, and unamused all at the same time. Though, his response made it clear that Amami's assumption was right. Though that also means, opposing the situation isn't going to help this. And more likely than not, no one is going to agree with the request that we are about to receive.

"I'll start us off! Listen up! Here's what we want you punkasses to do. . ." Monokid breathed heavily, his voice just screamed excitement. It made me nervous, considering how violent the bear has shown to be so far. "Hahhhh! My heart's goin' 100 miles per hour! I'm gonna say it! You ready?!" Monokid breathed in deeply. His words only furthered my worry. Anything that he finds this entertaining can't be that good. "Hell yeah, it's a-!"

"KILLING-GAME." The words, from the bear I have yet to hear speak until now, kept repeating in my mind. Killing game? The hell does he mean by killing game? Are they expecting us to kill each other? Bile made it's way up my throat, fear seeping into my ever pore. It almost felt like it became apart of me. No, I can't be having a mental break down right now. I took a couple deep breaths, luckily no one was paying attention to me, as everyone was feeling as much shock as I was. 

". . .What?" Akamatsu mumbled out in confusion. As if the concept wasn't one she could actually grasp. However, it doesn't look like many of our fellow peers are having a good time trying to get their thoughts collected together. My mind felt dazed, empty, at the same time, it seemed to swarm with ideas and theories. None of them were good. Then there was the word game. Killing and game shouldn't even be in the same sentence. A game is something entertaining, meant to take away one's boredom. Killing is. . . traumatizing.

"M-M-Monodam! How DARE you upstage me!" Monokid yelled frantically. His words almost seemed fearfully. Like the control he had was violently ripped away from him. Then the feeling's mutual. Swallowing the bile down my throat, I steadied my gaze, a bored expression taking over my face. I placed a hand on my hip, trying to communicate through my posture that I couldn't care-less. Even if the opposite is true, I can't afford not to have control of myself. If I can't even gain control now, how am I supposed to gain control when they properly explain what they mean?

"W-Wait a second. What did you say?" Chabashira stuttered out. Most people seemed to be attempting to deny the words, as if their brain couldn't fully process it just yet. Around this moment I noticed that Achikita moved closer to the group, she didn't look bewildered though. Her eyes were cold, a small frown on her lips.

"I-If I heard him correctly-!" Kiibo stuttered in an attempt to answer Chabashira's question. It seemed, that even he, Kiibo couldn't process it fully either. I would think it would be easier for him, since I don't think his data bases would block out the extra information like a human's subconsciousness would.

"KILLING-GAME." Monodam repeated. The atmosphere took a turn for the worst, most people processing his words for the very first time. The mood in the room just echoed with the fear of everyone. For example, if a pen were to drop right now, someone might freak out just from the sound alone. The air was suffocating, it made it even more difficult to keep up a nonchalant air, but I strived to do so under the circumstances. Freaking out wouldn't do me, or anyone else any good.

"Oh! He said it again!" Monotaro exclaimed in surprise. Understandably so, Monodam refused to speak up until this point. It honestly makes me wonder why he decided to speak up at all. Surely he knows what Monokid's reaction is going to be.

"Grrrrrrr! God damn it, Monodam! I'm gonna crush you with this here Exisal!" Monokid shouted at the top of his lungs in a blind fury. The blue Exisal started moving towards the green Exisal with unhidden rage. Then the pink Exisal, piloted by Monophanie, stepped inbetween the two quickly.

"C'mon, we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves." Monophanie lectured. Though her choice in words was certainly interesting. What did she mean by time exactly? There's a time limit of some sort? Considering the resources that must have went into pulling this off, I wouldn't have thought there would be a time limit. Maybe we can wait whatever this is out? Unfortunately, that just felt like wishful thinking.

"Yeah! If you don't stop fighting, I'm gonna crush you with this here Exisal!" Monotaro threatened. So, solving violence with more violence? How dumb could you possibly get? But if we're lucky, the Monokubs will take each other out. 

"You too, Monotaro?" Monophanie sighed in disappointment. "If this is what it's come to, then I will crush the four of you with this here Exisal!" Monophanie dragged Monosuke into the affairs, even though he hadn't been fighting anyone at all.

"Hey! Why are you including me?!" Monosuke panicked. "Oh well! It's more appropriate for us to be hostile to each other!" Monosuke added. All five of the Monokubs have gotten worked up over something stupid, ready to start fighting at the drop of a hat. If that's the case, maybe It would be possible to manipulate them? 

"You wanna go, jabroni?!" Montaro started, using a rather odd nickname. Him and his siblings got closer to one another, ready to get into a fight of some sort. The only one that didn't seem like they were going to attempt to engage anyone in a fight was Monodam.

"Who you callin' jabroni, jabroni?!" Monokid shot right back, at the supposed leader of the group. It has appeared as if Monotaro was the leader of the group before, but what type of leader is he if he can't even stop fights like this from happening?

"What'd you say, jabroni?!" Monosuke interrogated. I wasn't exactly sure if the term jabroni was being used as an insult or not. Although it seemed to egg the cubs on, the insult didn't have much fire power behind it, if it was a insult at all. Though, by how things are going, the Monokubs might actually break out into a fight soon. 

"I'll throw you down any time, jabroni! Check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Monophanie yelled at the top of her lungs. At this point, it doesn't even seem like they are fighting because of what Monodam said. It just seems like they are fighting to fight at this point. Which leads me back to what he did say, killing game. The more I think about it, I could have sworn I heard that phrase before. I'm not sure from where though.

"S-Seriously?! Are they going to get it on right in front of us?" Irumu cried out in a panic. She took a couple steps back, away from the Exisals. Not that the distance would help her if they were to break out into a fight right now. If we're going for distance, it would be best to leave the gym for starters. However, most still seem to be in a state of shock and can't seem to be able to think straight because of it.

"Don't worry! Atua is watching us!" Yonaga attempted to reassure everyone. Unfortunately, it was clear that everyone was slipping into a mass hysteria. I was able to keep control of my own reactions and actions; but, at the moment, I won't be able to do anything to snap anyone out of it. At least, not now.

"In a situation like this, is he just going to watch?!" Shirogane wailed desperately. If she was hoping for some kinda divine intervention, she should have let go of that thought process the moment she heard killing game. Something tells me this is going to turn into a situation where even someone's faith won't be able to help them. Then again, it might not be as bad as it sounds, however I severely doubt that.

"Either way, it's too dangerous! We need to get out of here or else-!" Kiibo intervened. Out of everyone, he seemed to be one of the quicker ones to snap out of their own panic. He was trying to lead everyone to the doorway, however he was payed little mind. I saw Achikita's eyes follow him, but she made no movements to follow him physically.

"Leaving won't solve the problem either, we still don't know the way out. Not to mention you heard what the Monokubs said, it's wiser to learn more about the situation so we have more information to help us later on when it does come to escaping. For now, it might be best to wait it out. They haven't actually started fighting yet. They're just yelling insults at one another for the moment." Achikita's calm voice called out, in an attempt to get everyone to calm down. So that's why she didn't follow him. She might be more logical then I first thought she was. Interesting. 

"Now, Now, Now. . ." A disembodied voice began to speak. Panic started to creep back into my mind, attempting to daze it. I looked around frantically looking for who spoke, but I didn't see anyone. What the hell is up with this damn place?! 

"What?" Akamatsu gasped. Everyone began look for the newest speaker. The most intriguing thing, however, is the fact that the Monokubs stopped fighting amongst one another the moment they heard the voice.

"My cute little cubs. . . You gotta knock off this awful fighting. . ." The voice continued to speak. Cubs? Does that mean the Monokubs technically have some sort of parent of some sort? Is it an actual human being, or a robotic teddy bear like them?

"Oh! That voice!" Monophanie exclaimed in pure glee. After she said this, all of the Monokubs got out of the Exisals, and instead hopped onto the gym stage instead. Oddly enough, it was like the Exisals disappeared in that moment. It made no sense what-so-ever. It was kinda like someone programming a game forgot to add stuff in or take it out. You can still play the game, it just makes it all the more confusing. The strange pull attempted to get me too ignore the fact that the Exisals had just disappeared, but I ignored the pull instead.

"Father?! Father, is that you?!" Monotaro questioned frantically, looking around.

"Papa Kuma! Papa Kumaaaaaa!" Monokid shouted at the top of his lungs, or rather voice box, and scraped his claws against the strings of his guitar.

"Daddy?! Where are you Daddy?!" Monophanie inquired, holding her paws to her chest. The more I stared at the Monokubs, the more I noticed something odd. They were sweating nervously. Did their supposed 'father' scare them or something?

"D-Daddy?" Akamatsu repeated, it just seemed to click in her mind that the Monokubs were apparently talking about one of their parents. They didn't mention a 'mother', or do they not have one of those? Or is it just because they only heard their 'father'? Then, suddenly, all of the lights in the gym went out. Then a spotlight was put on the podium as a black and white bear, with wings, jumped out from behind it with their paws opened wide. Their wings fluttered, as they glided downwards. Once they sat on the podium, however, their wings fell off.

"I am the god of this new world. . ." The voice from before began, it was coming from the new bear. Instantly my mind connected the fact that this was apparently the Monokubs 'father'. ". . . And the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy! The one, the only. . . Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!" Monokuma introduced. The more this went on, the more it seemed the Monokubs, and Monokuma, seemed to think we were students in this Academy. Last time I checked, I went to. . . I went to. . . ? What was it again. The more I thought about it, it gave me a headache. Until eventually, I got a name of some sort, Imperial Capital's Imperial High School. It seemed to fit my Ultimate, the strange hold on me agreed. But the name itself didn't feel right. I remember it, but I certainly didn't have any emotions regarding the school, it also doesn't make any sense with my other memories. I moved around a lot, but I was almost certain that I went to a high-school of some sort. Deciding to think on this later, I turned my attention back to Monokuma. After all, he claimed he was the headmaster; and considering the Monokubs mentioned something about a killing game, Monokuma has to have the most involvement in that if he really is the headmaster. Well, the most involvement besides whoever made him or is controlling him. He seems to have an A.I. system like Kiibo, so someone obviously made him.

"Yayyyyyy! Father's here!" Monotaro cheered. If this was because he was happy to see his 'father' or it's because things were getting out of hand, I'm not too sure. I can't really read a stuffed teddy bear like I normally read people.

"Hell yeah! Another epic entrance from Papa Kuma!" Monokid shouted, with his paws crossed in front of him. This could mean that it's a normal thing for Monokuma to do this, or it might mean that this wouldn't be the first time Ultimates were gathered for this killing game the Monokubs mentioned.

"Daddy is soooo cool." Monophanie swooned, for her own 'father'. There was literally sparkles surrounding the bear as she looked at Monokuma in pure admiration. However, Monodam still didn't say anything. Seems that he didn't even feel a connection of some sort with his own 'father'.

"My cute little cubs! You're all so freakin cute!" Monokuma complimented, but his body language said something else entirely. It appeared as if his body was shaking with fury. "The only reason I can tolerate your tiresome antics is cuz you're all so cute." Monokuma began. He defiantly sounded angry, and there's a good chance that won't end so well for the rest of us. "Even when the prologue is going way too long, I'll allow it because you guys are cute." Monokuma stated. The word prologue grabbed my attention. It's not something someone would normally use to describe things going on in real life. It's more so something you would use for a plot of a story, for something fictional. This fact only unsettled me to a whole new degree. "In fact, the very first prologue ever was only short cuz you cutie-patooties weren't there." Monokuma hissed. This reminded me of what Monokid said only moments prior. It probably means that there were other killing games. I just hoped that the name itself was misleading, but I highly doubt that. 

"Pops. . . Are you mad at us?" Monosuke asked. He seemed to be the only Monokub so far that picked up on the fact that their 'father' looked genuinely pissed off, even if he did have a never ending smile on his face.

"Don't be an idiot! I would never get mad at my cute little cubs!" Monokuma insulted. He threw his paws up into the air, a gesture that could only be associated with someone being angry.

"Gahhhhh! He is mad!" Monokid cried, as he squished his face in-between his two paws. He was sweating nervously while he looked at his 'father' in pure horror. The scene worried me to an extent, made me more fearful of Monokuma than the Monokubs made me of them when they were in the Exisals. The Monokubs have access to the Exisals, and yet they are scared of their own 'father'?

"But. . . Daddy is still cool even when he is angry." Monophanie praised. Even though she looked a little nervous, the admiration in her eyes never left. The sparkles around her only seemed to increase.

"Pops is from a planet of handsome bears that get cooler as they get angrier." Monosuke lied. Monodam made it obvious enough that the bears were robotic, and had some sort of A.I. system, like Kiibo. "Super Monokuma, Super Monokuma Two, Super Monokuma Three, and finally Super Monokuma Four-" Monosuke listed. The things he was listing sounded akin to some bad movie or game series. However, his attempt at flattering his 'father' only seemed too piss Monokuma off further. Monokuma was shaking even more, razor sharp claws extended. Suddenly, Monokuma punched his cubs. His paws were cupped together, a strange blue light emitting from them. I furrowed my brows at the sight, it reminded me of something from an anime. Logically, something like that shouldn't be possible.

"How many times do I gotta say it?! I'm not Mad!!!" Monokuma yelled, his red eye glowing. Though the way he went about the situation, it only made him appear aggravated. I was more than positive that he actually was. Some people aren't convincing liars, then again. . . Some people make themselves appear like a bad liar on purpose. 

"Ahhhhhh! Father just transformed into a Super Monokuma God Super Monokuma!" Monotaro shrieked as he roughly landed on the ground after being punched around by his 'father'.

"That's only possible when six Monokumas of pure heart are gathered together!!" Monophanie cried. Her words rained untrue. There was clearly only one Monokuma, and no one of pure heart would beat their kids. It all sounded like a bad story plot that was written by a literal child.

"It's the power you bust out when you really wanna fuck the world's shit up!" Monokid yelled. Though, personally, I was disappointed by the power. The Monokubs were still in one piece. Although I don't approve of child abuse, I also don't approve of being kidnapped. At the very least if the Monokubs had been taken out, that would be five-less robotic bears to worry about.

"A power you only see when the gods themselves do battle!" Monosuke bragged and made the situation even more dramatic then it is. If they were trying to get back on their 'father's' good side, it didn't appear to be working. Well, in the sense he didn't look overjoyed. Otherwise, now he looked completely calm.

"Anyway, I'm really not mad. In fact, I gotta admit that I'm actually proud of you guys." Monokuma praised, his change in demeanor almost giving me whiplash. "You kids really stand out from the rest of the second-generation failures of the world." Monokuma complimented. 

"Isn't that a little harsh? I'm sure there are some second-generation success stories. . ." Monophanie disagreed with the bear that just abused her, not a shed of fear was seen from her. Naturally, the question would be if that was bravery or stupidity? The answer is stupidity.

"I can't think of any, though-" Monosuke began, attempting to think of some, but coming up blank. The bear seemed to be picking his nose, which filled me with more confusion than anything. If he's a robotic bear, what point would that serve anyway? However, I wasn't given any time to ponder this. Suddenly, Monokuma had a green military cap, and a red eye-patch. One of his paws was burning with flames as he punched his cubs once more.

"If you can't think of any, it's cuz there's none worth remembering!" Monokuma shouted, most likely because his cubs had disagreed with him. Just like before, his cubs had been set flying.

"But Father remembers! Cuz he remembers everything!" Monotaro praised. It was almost as if the Monokubs were brainwashed to not think of their 'father' as anyone but someone good.

"Holy shit! That's right, Papa Kuma! You know all kinds of useless crap!" Monokid added. If I didn't know any better, at least from what I've observed, I would have thought that Monokid was insulting Monokuma.

"Cuz Daddy gets all his alternate facts from the most trusted names in fake news!" Monophanie exclaimed. So in other words, you can't trust him at all then? 

"Heehee! I love embracing my children! They're so cute, I just can't help myself!" Monokuma sighed. He was absolutely covered in sweat. A bit my lip from my nerves. They were stalling. The term killing game was still a constant thing in my mind, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. No matter how much the words alone make be feel sick to my stomach. "Usually, ratings will plummet when mascots appear in sequels too much. . .But in this case, ratings are through the roof! All thanks to the cute Monokubs!" Monokuma mentioned. The way he talked about it, it was like this was all some show. There has to have been, other killing games for him to say something like that. But no matter how much I racked my brain, or how familiar the term sounded, I just couldn't remember anything of the sort.

"Wh-What is this? What's going on?" Akamatsu stuttered. I looked over at her, her expression was filled with horror. Most of my fellow peers couldn't keep a cool composure. Though, some could. Myself being one of those people, it was the only thing I could control at the moment. The only thing that made me feel safe.

"Another teddy bear appeared. . ." Shirogane sighed out. She held up a hand to her mouth, appearing as if she was about to become sick Luckily, she didn't in the end. If someone were to get sick with fear, it would cause even more panic amongst everyone.

"Yes, but that is no ordinary teddy bear. I can see it. . . The despair and madness swirling around that cursed thing. . ." Shinguuji spat out harshly, his words were a little muffled because of his mask. I analyzed Monokuma a little more. I wouldn't say I could see the despair and madness swirling around him, but I knew for a fact that he was dangerous. I felt that to my very core.

"Whoa. . . First of all, I'm no teddy bear. I'm Monokuma." Monokuma growled. His claws were extended once more, as he stared at us threateningly. "And show some respect! I'm the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!" Monokuma claimed. He threw his paws up into the air, as if that would some how prove his point.

"Headmaster. . . ?" Harukawa repeated. The fact that no one seemed to care about pissing Monokuma off was a little frustrating. It's true that I wouldn't normally view a robotic bear as a threat, but he isn't the main issue. The main issue is pissing off whoever is behind Monokuma, the ones that manged to kidnap seventeen Ultimates. Not only that, but we know that at least some of our memories would have to have been erased if no remembers how they got kidnapped.

"It appears to be some sort of autonomous robot with a built-in A.I., like me. . ." Kiibo choked the words out, almost as if it pained him to say it. Considering how naive he seems, it wouldn't surprise me if someone using an A.I. system for evil never crossed his mind.

"Dong, Dong, Dong." Monotaro cheered, beaming at Kiibo. Which probably means that Kiibo and I were right in assume that they were A.I. based.

"The Exisals are different though! They're brainless buckets of bolts!" Monosuke added, almost as if the thought of being compared to an Exisal was a huge insult alone.

"They're mindless pretty killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monokubs." Monophanie exclaimed. Probably to keep anyone from getting any ideas about rioting and getting into the Exisals themselves. Considering the size of the Monokubs, the compartment for them in the Exisal probably only fit their size. None of us would be able to fit, except for maybe Hoshi.

"Autonomous robots piloting weapons platforms. . . This is certainly turning into quiet the story." Hoshi sighed. The word story didn't set right with me. It was a word that would almost make it seem like this wasn't happening to us, that this wasn't anything but pure fiction. However, that isn't true what-so-ever. The only hope of this being some kind of story is if it were a dream. Last time I checked, the only dreams that are this vivid for me are nightmares.

"Well that may be, but what I'm worried about is this 'killing game' you mentioned." Amami brought up. Thankfully someone was calm and level-headed enough to bring up the topic that's the most concerning. "What exactly does that mean?" Amami interrogated.

"Phuhu. . . Phuhuhuhuhu. . ." Monokuma began to laugh, as if he just heard the funniest thing ever. Dread clung on to me, I just knew I wasn't going to like what happens next. What happens next could end up deciding most of our fates. Which might just end up being death, considering what this supposed 'game' is called.

"What is so amusing?" Toujou asked. There was a clear edge to her voice.

"It's just. . . When I said it before, I kinda just phoned it in and now I feel awkward. . ." Monokuma rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I raised a brow in confusion. Monodam was the one that mentioned the killing game, not Monokuma. Or did he mean something else entirely? "I want you students with your Ultimate-level talents to participate in a killing game." Monokuma gripped his stomach, as he laughed in a sick and gleeful way.

"K-Killing game? Us?" Akamatsu repeated, it seamed the reality of the situation had just now caught up to her. Though, right now, what's the most important is what he means by killing game. It could be a few different things. He could want us to kill people outside the school, or turn on each other and start trying to kill each other right now like a bunch of savage animals. It all comes down to the explanation of the 'game' itself.

"Please stop joking! Why would we agree to participate in a killing game?!" Kiibo screamed at the top of his lungs. Seems like he completely forgot about the Exisals, and the fact that we are literally trapped in a huge dome.

"Huh? You guys don't want to do it?" Monokuma questioned. The way he responded was odd. As if we signed up for this, but who in their right mind would sign up for a killing game of all things? 

"C-Course not! Gentlemen not hurt people!" Gonta yelled, with his very broken use of grammar. He glared with as much ferocity as he could, his teeth was bared at Monokuma threateningly.

"But if you looked around the academy, then you already know, don't you?" Monokuma inquired. "The academy is surrounded by a huge wall. You can't escape to the outside world. . . And as long as we have the Exisals, you can't defy us. In other words. . . I hold the power of life and death over each and every one of you." Monokuma took joy in reminding everyone. 

"So do what you say if we don't want to die." Amami summed up the scenario. He didn't bother to sugarcoat his words, but I suppose it's better that way. So no one gets any ideas and ends up putting their lives in danger.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me! Why would friends kill each other?!" Chabashira yelled. I stopped myself from scoffing at her words. As of now, some people might have every reason to kill somebody. None of us are friends, ever single last one of us is a stranger. The only one who is vaguely familiar to me is Achikita. Which might mean we met, before part of my memories were erased. We might have even been kidnapped together. Even then, I'm sure I would remember if someone was a friend to me.

". . . Who said you were friends?" Monokuma questioned. "You guys aren't friends at all. . . You're enemies out to kill each other." Monokuma taunted.

"E-Enemies?" Saihara stuttered out, as if the concept itself didn't make any sense to him.

"Hmmm, I still have a lot to learn from Father about sarcasm." Monotaro exclaimed out of no where. However, I don't think Monokuma was joking when he said we were enemies. Though, if we see each other as enemies, it's giving Monokuma what he wants; so I think the best term to use for now would be allies. As long as no one breaks out into mass hysteria that is.

"All this talkin' is bugging the shit outta me! I gotta beat up Monodam to relieve the stress!" Monokid complained. He broke his guitar and held it up in the air, the loud sound from the crack resonated through out the gym in a disturbing echo. Looking over at Monodam, he didn't have a reaction at all.

"But. . . I don't like that. I'm not good with violence or gore or sad situations." Monophanie whined. "Um, Daddy. . . Instead of a killing game, could we do a rock-paper-scissors tournament?" She requested.

"Who'd wanna play a game where no one dies?!" Monosuke yelled at his sister. He was talking as if no one in their right mind would want to play a game like that.

"Well, you do have a passionate personalty, it's so cute I can barely stand it." Monokuma complimented, though I'm not too sure that it's an actual compliment. "Why, it's cute enough to eat! Cute enough that I want to eat it!" Monokuma threatened.

". . . Eh?" Monophanie gasped in shock.

"Hey, Monophanie. You might want to dial back the cute schtick a bit." Monotaro suggested. Monotaro looked upset, though I don't think he was upset at Monophanie. His words seemed like he was trying to protect her. Trying to protect her while not getting into trouble with Monokuma.

"Cool it with the stupid banter. I want to ask something." Hoshi interrupted. I wonder if their banter made Hoshi feel safer than we actually are? Then again, he didn't seem like he particularly cared about his life earlier. However, being able to interrupt with no fear is definitely a good thing. Any bit of control we can get on the situation will probably be the main thing to keep us alive. "How are we supposed to kill each other? Are you going to give us weapons?" Hoshi asked. I tensed a little. He didn't seem blood thirsty, not that anyone has proved themselves worth trusting yet.

"What the hell, man?! What are you asking?!" Momota screamed in frustration. Momota looked more fearful than angry though.

"I don't think Hoshi-san meant anything by the question, Momota-san. Just that, if Monokuma-Kōchō Sensei gave us weapons, then he probably wants us to start killing each other like a battle royale. Last man standing sort of thing. If not, we have more control over the situation. If that's the case, it might mean that no one has to die. Just depends on what type of game Monokuma-Kōchō Sensei is implying." Achikita yawned. She seemed extremely laid back, which made it hard to believe such words came from her. It also kind of made it easy to absorb the words, but forget she's the one that said them. Though why would she use a honorific for Monokuma? Then again, she might just be trying to not piss him off.

"Achikita-san is right. We need to get info from them first. We can't do anything if we don't know anything." Hoshi added.

"Weapons? What kinda barbaric display are you envisioning?" Monokuma asked. Which probably means we won't have to go at each other like a pack of wild animals. "You couldn't be more wrong. Why, at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. . . The killing game is quite the refined, sophisticated experience!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Sophisticated experience?" Harukawa repeated. Perhaps he means that there's a set structure and rules to how the game is set up? I might be able to stop potential murders from happening in that case, but no one here seems like they were even considering doing something like murder. At least, not right now anyway. 

"Yes. . . Here, the killing game is punctuated by class trials." Monokuma informed, as if that explained everything.

"Class. . . Trails. . . ?" Akamatsu said slowly, not fully grasping the concept.

"Okay! Let us explain!" The Monokubs all said in perfect unison.

"Alright, so if one of you maggots kills someone, you all gotta take part in a class trial." Monotaro began, while insulting us at the same time.

"The class trial is where the blackened killer faces off against their spotless classmates." Monosuke informed. The terminology used was a little odd, but it was definitely easy to understand.

"It's where you punkass bitches argue over who over you fuckin' think the blackened is!" Monokid cussed. "After that, it's voting time! And if the majority of you idiots votes correctly. . ." Monokid explained.

"Th-Then only the blackened killer will receive pu-pu-punishment. . ." Monophanie stuttered. Considering she looks like she's going to vomit, I can only assume that the punishment is something gory. "Hrk. . . ! So cruel. . . Just imagining all the blood and gore. . . Makes me wanna puke. . ." Monophanie cried. Looks like I was right in my assumption then.

"After the blackened is punished, the rest of youse'll just keep right on livin' together." Monosuke picked up where his sister left off. Which would imply, the punishment for murder and being caught is likely death.

"But! If you vote for the wrong person during the class trial. . . The blackened gets off scot-free, and all the spotless students get punished instead!" Montaro warned. Through out this explanation, Monodam didn't bother to say anything.

"Hell yeah! Them's the rules of the class trial! Woo-hoo-hoo! Aooooowww!" Monokid cheered.

"Ahh, too much! That explanation revealed way too much! You gotta be more coy! Flirtatious! Seductive! Just like your old man!" Monokuma claimed. He was sweating, and his tongue was sticking out. Did he get off on this or something? The thought sent a shiver of disgust through me.

"Gross. . ." Yumeno pouted, saying what we were all most likely feeling.

"The point is, it's not enough to kill someone. You also have to survive the class trial." Monokuma summed up. It filled me with a small bit of relief. That's bound to stop someone from attempting to do something stupid.

"Kill without being caught, then survive the trial. . ." Amami murmured. "Sounds eerily similar to the real word." Amami stated. Only difference is, if you get caught, you actually end up dying.

"You think so? Then the outside world must be masterfully designed-even at its cruelest." Monokuma laughed.

"One can likely imagine. . . But I shall ask, just in case. . ." Shinguuji interrupted. "What is this 'punishment' you mentioned earlier?" Shinguuji asked.

"Simply put, it's an execution!" Monokuma responded.

"E-Execution?!" Gonta yelled. It was probably better this way, it'll make people think twice before they decide to kill anybody. That doesn't mean that it'll make anyone in this situation more trust worthy though.

"If you do a crime, you get punished for it. That's, like, the most basic rule of society. But this is a killing game, so the punishment for murder is a bit more. . . permanent." Monokuma informed. His glowing red eye mocked us the entire time as he spoke.

"Ooh! I wonder what kinda punishments there'll be?! Lots of guts and brains, I bet! The kinda stuff that gives me a raging boner." Monokid questioned, reveling in the idea of the killing game. Disgust filled me to my very core at his words.

"What?! Monokid, you already have a boner?!" Monotaro exclaimed in surprise.

"Y-Yeah! I'm so hard right now!" Monokid replied.

"Blood. . . Guts. . . Brain. . ." Monophanie cried. Then she starting throwing up. How a robotic bear throws up, I have no idea.

"Whoa! Monophanie just puked!" Monosuke stated the obvious.

"I'm so FREAKIN' hard!" Monokid yelled. Somehow, his guitar had come back together, and he was playing on the strangled instrument once more.

"Huh? Puke gives you a boner too?" Monotaro inquired in confusion.

"Ah-Hahahahahaha! You kids are so adorable!" Monokuma laughed.

"Wh-What the hell's cute about that?" Momota asked, he rubbed at his chin anxiously. 

"Alright, I'm over all this boring expostion-" Monokuma stated. "Let's get this heart-pounding killing school semester started already! You have free rein to murder however you like, too. Like bludgeoning! Or stabbing! Feelin' cheap? Try strangulation! Feelin' lazy? Try poisoning! Whether you shoot, burn, drown, blow up, crush, electrocute, or laugh your victim to death. . . You can use any method you like to kill anybody you like, any way you like! At the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, you will realize your murderous potential! Seventeen talented teenage prodigies, all competing for first place in a killing game. . . There's no better setting for an event like this than the Ultimate Academy!" Monokuma ranted, his glowing eye never stopping to mock us. All of the different things that he listed, it just made me sick to my stomach. 

"Killing school semester. . . It's like a game." Amami exclaimed, his expression was dark and extremely unsettling. However, if I don't want to be consumed by the killing despair within this place, I suppose it's better to think of it as a game. Think of it as a fun game, a game I can win just as easily as I've beaten any other ones.

"Kehehe. . . Risking our lives for some silly game is absurd." Shinguuji scoffed. Unfortunately, not a single on of us has a choice in the matter.

"It doesn't seem like it'll be boring, though." I smirked. If I can just view this as a game, one that I'm using to pass the time, I'll be fine. I can get out of this alive, It's just some silly game. A game that I can easily beat, one that I have plenty of time to get the hang of. I held back the bile in my throat. I knew what I was doing. I knew it wasn't healthy. But hiding behind a mask of lies, to the point where I can trick myself, it might be the only way to keep my sanity.

"Hey! How can you degenerates me so calm?!" Chabashira yelled a she looked at us with a accusatory glare.

"Calm down, Chabashira-san. Freaking out isn't going to do us any good. Monokuma-Kōchō Sensei probably wants us to fall into mass hysteria. Not to mention, staying calm at least gives us some control over the situation. . . Some people are going to need that to cope with the situation more than anything else." Achikita intervened, a gentle smile on her lips. I examined her cautiously. She caught my gaze, and gave me a kind smile. Her yellow eyes seemed as if they looked right through me, it made me feel vulnerable.

"Th-This has to be a lie. . . right? It's. . . a lie, right?" Shirogane stuttered out in fear. She looked dazed.

"I-I don't want. . . To be in a killing game. . . It's wrong, I. . . I'd never do that." Saihara chocked out.

"Phuhuhu. . . Well, if you don't want to participate in the killing game, that's gonna be a problem. . ." Monokuma laughed. "Cuz the killing game is the only reason you're here." Monokuma reminded.

"What?" Saihara responded in shock.

"Now then, unleash your talents and have a happy, homicidal, hilarious killing game!" Monokuma commanded.

"W-Wait just a minute!" Akamatsu called out, as if anything she said now would somehow change our fates.

". . . Hm?" Monokuma hummed.

"No matter what you say. . . We won't do it! We'll never participate in a killing game! Whatever you have planned, I'm not gonna let you get away with it!" Akamatsu attempted to argue.

"A-Akamatsu-san, you shouldn't just rashly defy that thing-" Chabashira warned.

"No, no! I welcome her resistance! That kinda defiant spirit is important to the killing game. It's fun to watch the defiant ones eventually snap, and get their hands dirty. . ." Monokuma's words reminded me of the fact that we couldn't be the first people to participate in a killing game like this. Not with the way he's talking.

"Wh-What do you mean by that. . . ?" Akamatsu questioned, not fully getting it.

"Everyone loves that kinda brutality in a death game! Especially me!" Monokuma declared. "It never gets old! It's so fun and entertaining that I just get un-BEAR-ably pumped up! Plus, as the headmaster, it's my job to force you to do it. Ahahahahahahaha!" Monokuma laughed.

"Kyhahahahahaha!" All of the Monokubs joined in, taunting us. Everyone stood in silence, not knowing what to say.


	3. The Manhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta reveals he and Achikita found something that might be of interest to the rest of the group. Achikita doesn't seem to have any trouble eaves-dropping, then again she's a bit of anomaly herself. Oh, and our classmates nervousness regarding the situation only seems to be increasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried keeping in all of the dialog from the game. What did you guys think about it? Did it make the story flow awkwardly? If that's the case, I won't do it again. Also, this is unedited at the moment.

After their mocking display of laughing at us, the Monokubs and Monokuma left. An alarm went off from my Monopad, and everyone else's started doing the exact same. The sound was loud and blaring when everyone's went off at the same time. I quickly got it out to see what was on it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that some of my 'classmates' did the same, while others didn't. Looking at the screen of my Monopad, a message was displayed. It was something regarding the regulations of the school.

1.) Students must live at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of their foreseeable future.  
2.) Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trial.  
3.) If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.   
4.) If the blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed.  
5.) If the blackened survives the class trial, they will graduate and re-enter the real world.  
6.) The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.  
7.) "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 8 a.m. The dining hall and gymnasium are off-limits at night.  
8.) Violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, is strictly prohibited.  
9.) Monokuma will never directly commit a murder.  
10.) Your Monopads are very important items. Please do not damage them.  
11.) The body discover announcement will play when three or more students discover a body.  
12.) With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the campus at your discretion.  
13.) Students who violate these rules will be immediately exterminated by the Exisals.  
14.) The headmaster may add any new regulations to this list at any time.

"You. . . Gotta be kidding me. . . I will never. . . I will never participate in a killing game. . ." Akamatsu mumbled under her breath. She was one of the ones that bothered to check the Monopad. She was looking at the Monopad in pure shock. I was a little relieved, not because of the situation we were in. I was relieved because we have a list of set rules, otherwise we can do whatever we want in the mean time. However, considering the first rule. . . If we're going to escape, it probably means that we are all going to have to do it together no matter what. Otherwise, some of us will be trapped here forever. The rules aren't something we can argue against, but at least we know them. Well, at least the people that bothered to check their Monopad.

"The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles School Regulations. . . So these are the rules. . ." Hoshi stated while looking at his screen. He didn't seem nearly as upset or pissed off as Akamatsu. Then again, Akamatsu has a problem with letting her emotions on a situation show through easily.

"I do not understand why someone. . . Would force us to do this?" Toujou wondered aloud. The why is certainly an interesting question. The way Monokuma was talking, like this was some game that people were actually watching; if him mentioning ratings and a squeal is anything to go off of. The way he talked, as if people watching a show like this are amused, and take joy in watching others kill each other. . . it pisses me off! Pushing that thought aside, it isn't the time to get upset. The rules are simple and don't say you have to kill anyone. And if people from the outside world can see this as entertaining, I can too, right? After all, the term 'fake it till you make it' is sometimes the only rule I live by. It just appears to be one of those times.

"But the rules are pretty cut and dry. This game doesn't seem like it'll be boring." I pointed out, a playful grin across my lips. I can do this, it's just an entertaining game to pass the time. I can think about everything else later when it's nighttime if we don't escape by then. My mind's been over loaded with information at the moment, so I can think over everything in depth later.

"That's not the problem!" Chabashira shouted at me with her eyebrows narrowed. She was sweating a little. Did my response make her nervous, or is it from everything else that has been happening to us?

"Please lower your voice. It is ruining the atmosphere." Shinguuji hissed. I raised an amused brow at him, however, I wasn't amused at all. Ruining the atmosphere? He means the rather distressed and despaired filled atmosphere? That's the one he doesn't want disturbed? Or is he implying that Chabashira is making it worse?

"Hey, hey! What does the sixth regulation mean?" Yonaga interrupted, the air about her was still as cheerful and go-lucky as ever. Though, I'm more than positive her actions are more calculated then she lets on. "The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain." Yonaga read off. "Only two surviving students? What would be the reason for that?" Yonaga questioned. The number wasn't that odd, you can't exactly hold a trial if there are only two participates left. The person who might have committed a murder would be too obvious.

"Perhaps it's because you couldn't do a trial with just two people. . . ?" Saihara suggested to the group. A felt happy with the fact that he seemed to be stepping out of his shell more. If I'm lucky, I'll get to see his investigation work in action without anyone having to die.

"Nyahahahaha, I see, I see. You're so smart Saihara-san." Yonaga praised the detective in training. She had her hands clasped together, sparkles seemed to radiate the area around her.

"Q-Quit screwing around. . . Killing game. . . School regulations. . ." Momota mumbled. "To hell with all that crap! Who'd go along with something like that?!" Momota shouted at the top of his lungs. It looked as if his eyes were bulging out of his skull from the amount of rage he was feeling. Then he raised his Monopad as if he was going to smash it onto the ground.

"Whoa, hey now, don't do that. School rules say you can't break it." Amami warned. Looking back on who actually looked at their Monopad, I don't think Momota was one of them. Considering how much of a hot-head he has been acting like, it doesn't surprise me.

"If you violate the rules, then the Exisals will dispose of you. . ." Harukawa added. Her eyes were narrowed in thought, perhaps trying to think of a loop hole around the rules. Though considering how the rules are stated, I don't think there is a loop hole anyone can really work around.

"I don't care about the rules! No way I'm gonna play this messed up game!" Momota yelled in uproar. A bit my tongue, to keep myself from lashing out at the astronaut. If he looks at the game like someone's going to die no matter what, we've already lost. We also lose if one of us breaks the rules on purpose, knowing that the Exisals will expose of them. What Monokuma wants is most likely pure chaos, fighting over this is doing what he wants. It creates a barrier between those who are opposing the situation with large amounts of animosity and those who accept the situation for what it is.

"This isn't about 'playing' the game. It's too dangerous to disobey him now." Amami reminded. He had his hands on his hips, his expression looked like that of a parent trying to explain something to a child. Or maybe an elder sibling trying to explain something to a younger sibling.

"Forget about him! Just means one less dumbass for the world to deal will!" Irumu insulted, looking right at Amami. No doubt her insults were directed at Momota. Though, I'm pretty sure she was only insulting him so he would quit trying to disobey the rules and trying to get killed at the same time. I could be wrong though. But considering the insecurities she seems to have, I'm pretty sure that's how she goes about getting people to stop doing something stupid. Doesn't mean she couldn't have worded it any better.

"Hey! Who you callin' a dumbass?!" Momota interrogated. Though he was momentarily distracted from the game at least. He was so furious that I could see the veins across his neck. The sight made me uneasy for some reason. A memory of some sort? The more I thought about it, the more it gave me a headache. That's another issue I'm going to have to address later.

"HEY!!! QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY!!!" Akamatsu screamed at everyone. I flinched in surprise, before my eyes focused on her. Seems like someone's finally gotten over everyone's fighting.

"Whoa! Wh-What the-?!" Momota stuttered out in surprise. 

"We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. Right now, we *need* to work together." Akamatsu lectured. She emphasized the need, that way she could get her point across. "Honestly. . . I'd probably be more inspiring if I played a song than gave a speech. . . Chopin's 'Military Polonaise' would definitely help unite us!" Akamatsu rambled. My playful grin became a little more genuine. I was finally giving an opportunity to lighten the mood up a little.

"Yeah, I could get behind some bolognese, and I don't even like meat or tomato." I joked, the atmosphere lighting up significantly. I heard a snicker from somewhere near me. I looked around to see Achikita silently laughing. She looked half asleep, and her posture was relaxed. Looking around at everyone else, no one else laughed at my joke, though everyone definitely looked more relaxed with the situation.

"I agree with Akamatsu-san, too! We must remember who the real enemy is! Master told me that strength must always be aimed in the proper direction!" Chabashira agreed with me, though changing my words quite a bit. Though what I meant was said as a joke, I'm glad that no one seems too annoyed with me. Playing an antagonistic villain is lonely, and we might be stuck here awhile. As of now, I doubt I can get anyone to see me as a friend, except for maybe Gonta, but at least now no one seems to hate me.

"A-Anyway. . . You're all panicking too much. . . Just. . . Stay calm. . . Like me. . ." Yumeno stuttered. She was shaking from head to toe, and was clearly not calm at all. She could lie about being a mage all she wants, hell she can lie all she wants, but she certainly isn't a convincing liar. Although I found the sentiment cute, I was still a little annoyed by how she got on my case for being a liar when she's just as bad.

"Wow! You're shaking so much!" Yonaga gasped, having no problem with selling Yumeno out. Yonaga squished her cheeks in mock surprise, tilting a little to the left. It was clear she wasn't surprised at all. Seems like Yonaga is going to have no problem pointing out when someone is lying, but she's also a liar. A good amount of my 'classmates' have lied about some stuff though. Which, again, made me a little annoyed about the fact that they got so angry at me. Maybe it's because I don't bother hiding it?

"Even I can't handle these intense vibrations! and trust me-- I have loads of experience!" Irumu spoke, eyeing Yumeno down. I couldn't really read her expression, but I knew it, at the very least, wasn't lust.

"Anyway. . . Why don't we work together and search for an exit one more time?" Akamatsu spoke up, bringing the conversation back to what was most important. Looking through my memories. I don't remember seeing anything that could even resemble an exit, however, how exactly did we get in here then? Not to mention, Monokuma says we get to leave if we get away with murder. Not that I would suggest killing someone, but it means that there is an exit, somewhere. Then again, it might be a place we don't have any access too.

"But. . . We looked all over that wall and there wasn't a single hole." Shirogane sighed in dismay. She had a firm grip over on of her arms. It was a nervous tick that some people had.

"Now wait just a second. If there's no opening in the wall. . . Then how did we get inside these walls in the first place?" Kiibo countered. He brought up one of my points that I thought of earlier. I just hope that the exit isn't some large metal door that we need some sort of pass-code to get passed. It would explain why Monokuma doesn't seem all that worried about us escaping though.

". . . Oh, good point." Shirogane responded. She went from dismayed to cheerful in a second, it gave me whiplash. She still had the same dreamy air about her, that just unsettled me to no point. She didn't seem keen on arguing with anybody, and just went along with the flow, a lot like Achikita. However, Achikita seems more genuine with her nonchalance. Shirogane. . . There have been times I swear she looked annoyed beyond belief, calculating. Something that didn't fit the cosplayer. Although I've seen Achikita turn calculative, it didn't feel quite as threatening, it felt like she was trying to determine what was a potential danger to herself and everyone else more than anything. Shirogane's calculative gaze felt the exact opposite in a way, more like she expected certain responses. Like she already knew who was a threat, and what was a threat.

"That means there must be an opening somewhere! We just have to find it!" Akamatsu cheered optimistically. "Whoever trapped us here wants us to fight each other. . . . . . So let's show em' that we're not gonna let that happen! We're *not* gonna fight each other! We're gonna work together! Okay?!" Akamatsu looked rather pumped up about the decision she made for the entire group. Although I don't disagree that working together might be able to help us escape, would Monokuma really let us escape? Or maybe if there was just a little anarchy, would he leave us alone? No one seems to have my same thoughts, most looked at Akamatsu in admiration. However, Akamatsu didn't quite understand the silence of the room. "Why are you so quiet. . . ? Did I say something wrong?" Akamatsu asked sheepishly.

"On the contrary." Toujou reassured the panicking pianist. "You made your case with such succinct aplomb that we've been rendered speechless." Toujou informed with a jovial smile on her face. Well, as jovial of a smile anyone was going to get out of the normally calm maid.

"Heh. . . I was gonna say the same thing, but you beat me to it. . ." Momota claimed. I raised an unamused brow at his very clear lie, but decided not to say anything on it. I'm pretty sure anyone that's met the self-proclaimed astronaut can tell that he's too much of a hot-head to actually be able to calm himself down enough to say something like that. "You're exactly right! We can't give up so easily!" Momota cheered, giving a thumbs up.

"Let's split up and try and find the exit!" Yonaga suggested, joining in on the conversation. "Ohhhh! Atua give us strength!" Yonaga praised, swinging her body side to side in a rather cheerful manner. The atmosphere finally was completely depleted of the earlier depressing tone. The mood was still serious, but not nearly as despairing as before.

"I must admit, I admire your spirit." Amami complimented. He was rubbing the back of his neck rather sheepishly as he smiled.

"Oh, wait!" Gonta interrupted the conversation. I immediately turned most of my attention to him. Considering how kind and naive Gonta is, I doubt he would interrupt a situation unless he thought it was important. What he says might not be any sort of lead, but there might be a chance he would notice something sooner than the rest of the group.

"Nyeh. . . ? What is it? We were just about to get started." Yumeno inquired. Her tone wasn't snappy, but she didn't seem to think much of whatever was about to leave Gonta's mouth. I would be annoyed by this, if not for the fact that I'm sure that most of our classmates would do the same. Just considering that Gonta isn't the brightest, a reaction like that is to be expected, even if everyone sees him as a gentle giant.

"Um. . . Maybe it not matter much, but. . ." Gonta trailed off for a moment. He didn't look sure of himself at all. "Gonta and Achikita-san find manhole earlier. In grass behind the school building." Gonta informed. I briefed a glance at the mentioned girl. Gonta had been wondering if someone would help him with looking for bugs earlier, so she volunteered to help him look. That's probably when they found it. I was a little bugged that she hadn't said anything, but there's a chance she was going to before Gonta spoke up. 

"A manhole?" Akamatsu repeated in surprise.

"Gonta peek in. See big, underground passage. Think maybe it exit. . ." Gonta explained further. ". . . Sorry. Is probably not so simple." Gonta added as an after thought. He looked apologetic about bringing it up, probably because he thinks he might have wasted everyone's time.

"Y-You got mention important stuff like that much faster!" Chabashira shouted at the top of her lungs, she seemed upset that it wasn't mentioned sooner. Though I understand why. My eyes momentarily drifted to Achikita, she's not nearly as slow as Gonta; so you would think she would mention it sooner. Then again, the girl looks like she's asleep. Wait. . . Did she fall asleep standing up?

"Gontapeekin! Seebigundergroundpassage! Thinkmaybeitexit!" Gonta repeated his words from earlier, only at a much faster rate than before.

"Wait, not like that! You're talking to fast!" Chabashira corrected. I sighed, seems she forgot that she was talking to Gonta. As kind as he may be, he takes everything to literally. Just like Kiibo.

"We hadn't mentioned it earlier because we found it just as the Monokubs announced to come to the gym. After the Monokubs and Monokuma-Kōchō Sensei's announcement, everyone went into a panic. There wasn't exactly a good time to mention it, until now anyways." Achikita spoke up, explaining why the mentioned information had been held off for so long from the class. I didn't catch any lies in her statement, and if she lied I'm sure Gonta would have said something.

"The boiler is behind the school building. We must corroborate Gokuhara-san's claim at once. Gokuhara-san, Achikita-san, please lead the way." Toujou took charge of the situation, dishing out an order most were very eager to follow. After all, it might mean that we can escape. But considering the amount of effort that must have gone into making this school building, and setting this game up; I doubt that escape will be easy. This might just be a set up from Monokuma, but at the moment, it's the only lead we have. 

"Okay! Everyone follow Gonta!" Gonta cheered. Gonta started leading everyone out of the gym, Achikita lagged behind till she was at the end of the line. Almost anyways. While Gonta started to lead everyone out of the school, Achikita stayed by the gym's doors. So I took this as an opportunity to stay behind, and perhaps gain more information on her.

"Whatcha doin' Achikita-san?" I asked. A cheerful grin stretched across my lips as I stared at the rather sleepy looking girl in front of me. She gave me a lazy smile in return, not at all disturbed by my presence.

"Amami-san, Akamatsu-san, and Saihara-san have yet to leave the gym. Everyone else has already gone ahead, so I figured I could lead them there after their done with their conversation. Which I'm eaves-dropping on." Achikita admitted with no hesitance what-so-ever. I was a little surprised by how willing she was to say so, however it's not like she's appeared extremely secretive. She actually seems like an open book, but it's too the point where that within itself is actually suspicious. 

"Wow! I can't believe you would admit to that so willingly! Are you a really bad liar are somethin' Achikita-san? Or did you know it was impossible lying to me?" I smirked at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, If I gave you a half truth, without lying, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to pick up on it." Achikita replied. Albeit, her response made me a little nervous. She wasn't entirely wrong. "Not to mention, you're hyper-active. If I didn't keep the conversation up with you for some reason, I doubt I would hear the end of it unless I gave you a reason. Though I'm sure you can guess the reason on you're own," She paused for a moment. "You want to listen in too? I'm mainly listening because it's Amami-san talking to those two. He's really composed considering the situation, it's almost like he knows something the rest of us don't." Achikita added. She had a point, though she also seemed a little to relaxed given the situation. But, this might be an opportunity to learn something important. I'm sure if Amami knew something that was vital, he would probably tell Saihara considering he's a detective.

"Me? Eaves-drop on someone? That's absolutely horrible Achikita-san!" I teased with a playful smile on my lips. Even as I spoke, I leaned closer to the door, and opened it just a crack so me and Achikita could hear. Although, I'm definitely going to have to figure out the girl later. Right now she's a wild card, that might become dangerous to me and everyone else. For all I know, she could be a mole for Monokuma and is just listening in too make sure Amami doesn't say anything he shouldn't. Regardless, this is an opportunity for some kinda information, information that I might need later on if our first escape option doesn't work.

". . . Akamatsu-san, that was pretty cool back there." Amami praised. He seemed just as in awe as he and everyone else seemed to be before.Though I found it a little odd he stayed behind just to tell Akamatsu that, but Amami was also a bit of a mystery himself.

"Huh? What was?" Akamatsu asked, very confused as to what Amami could possibly mean.

"The way you changed the mood completely. Seems like everyone looks up to you." Amami informed. Thinking back on the interactions I've seen people have with the pianist, I suppose in a way he wasn't wrong. Akamatsu was like a ray of hope that we all need, especially considering the situation.

"L-Looks up to me? C'mon, that's ridiculous. I. . . Just spoke from the heart, is all." Akamatsu replied with one of the most cheesy and modest thinks she could have possibly said. She didn't seem to understand the effect that she had on people, which could either end good or horribly in the long run.

"So it just comes naturally to you, then. That's even more cool." Amami complimented once more. Did I literally just stay behind to watch Amami flirt with Akamatsu? Just considering how awkward I feel, I wonder how Saihara must feel. He's even more of a third wheel than I could possibly be right now. "You have what it takes to win. . ." My eyes widened in surprise at Amami's sudden shift in behavior. He's expression was rather dark.

"What. . . ?" Akamatsu gasped in surprise. Could it mean that Amami is a possible threat to the group? I chanced a look over at Achikita, her expression was rather passive for the moment. She gave me a brief glance. With a reassuring smiled, she looked back at Amami. I looked back as well.

"I was just thinking, what you said back there would have pissed off whoever's running this." Amami stated. "They defiantly don't want us holding hands, workin' together. . . . . . They're going to come for you, Akamatsu-san. With everything they've got. I'm a little worried about you. You're just so. . . Straightforward." Amami warned. Then he started walking over towards the gym door. I let it shut gently. Achikita then moved a little ways ahead, and I followed after her. Amami came out soon after. "Ah, what are you two doin' out here?" Amami asked.

"Waiting for Saihara-san, Akamatsu-san, and you. Everyone went ahead, so I figured I could show you guys they way if you we're going to lag behind. Ouma-san saw me stay behind, so he joined me." Achikita explained, a yawn leaving her lips. She was right about telling a half truth earlier, I couldn't hear any lies within her statement. Which just made me feel uneasy. 

"Yeah! But you guys are taking so loooooong! And I got left with Miss Sleepyhead because of it!" I groaned, to make the act a little more believable. I laugh left Achikita's lips, even though I had just insulted her. 

"I see, well that's very kind of you Achikita-san." Amami smiled. Achikita hummed, and shrugged her shoulders, not at all phased by the boy's words. I couldn't tell if she distrusted him, or something else. She wasn't wrong about what she said earlier, but her words didn't hold any malice behind them, they didn't have a edge of distrust either. Rather, she just seemed curious, and decided to investigate a little. Just then, Saihara and Akamatsu stepped out of the gym. The pair looked surprised at seeing the three of us.

"What are you three doing here?" Akamatsu asked.

"I was waiting for you. Saihara-san, Amami-san, and you were lagging behind. So I stayed behind so I could lead you guys to the manhole. Ouma-san stayed behind when he saw me do the same." Achikita explained once more. She didn't seem bothered about explaining it more than once. She just looked tired, the same lazy grin still on her face. "Anyways, we should catch up to the others, I doubt they would want to be kept waiting." Achikita chuckled lightheartedly at the end of her statement, before taking off down the hall. 

"Yeah, most of our classmates are probably going to start acting like a bunch of headless chickens if we don't catch up soon! With good reason too, who know's when Monokuma might stop us from attempting to escape!" I spoke with a teasing manner, but it helped get my point across. Everyone in our small party sped up from the small reminder. Well, everyone but Achikita, she looked as if she couldn't be bothered.

~*~

Everyone was in the boiler room, Gonta was standing near something in the grass. Looking around, although everyone was spread out, we were still close together in a way. I guess people feel safer in numbers. Looking over at the manhole, it was covered with a large, rusting, metal plate. The manhole itself was surrounded by various bushes and overgrowth, explains why I didn't see it when I first looked through here. And considering Gonta and Achikita had been looking through the grass, it's not that surprising they found it either.

"Looks like we're all here. So, where's this manhole?" Amami spoke up, he mainly observed to see if everyone was already here. I would have been more shocked if anyone wasn't, since Achikita, Amami, Saihara, Akamatsu, and I were the only ones that stayed behind.

"Hmm. . . Over there, in grass." Gonta informed, with a rather serious expression. He pointed over to the manhole, the area I had been looking in only moments prior. Everyone seemed a little tense, understandably so. I decided to try and lighten the mood up, by joking around a little.

"Whoa, look at all these weeds. This place could definitely use a groundskeeper. Right, Kii-boy?!" I teased, while kicking against some of the weeds and overgrowth of the place. It wasn't just in this building. The entire area that was covered by that damn dome was filled with over growth. It's defiantly curious, how could a place get severely over grown without any access to the rain? Or was the dome just recently put there? If that's the case, than how? Leaving these thoughts alone for a moment, I looked over at the robot that looked a little miffed about my teasing.

"Why are you telling me that? Furthermore. . . I would prefer you address me as 'Kiibo'." Kiibo requested. Not that I would listen to him. My teasing of people, tends to get people angry at me, but it can get people to focus on other things; like myself, instead of something that's horrible. Unfortunately for Kiibo, he's an easy target. And. . . I might be a little agitated when around him because I feel watched.

"But you can pull weeds. Right, Kii-boy?" I continued to mock the robot, a swift reply falling from my lips with ease. I countered with something I knew Kiibo wouldn't be able to resist replying to, but he doesn't seem like the type to just ignore me anyway.

"I can do all sorts of things just as well as any person." Kiibo cheered, looking rather proud of himself. I almost felt bad for teasing him, it didn't seem like anyone was paying attention. So I might just be only relieving some of my own stress by talking about something completely useless. However, even if I might feel a little remorseful, I didn't trust Kiibo. Not while I felt watched, so one of the easiest ways to keep a distance is to piss him off. Plus, he makes himself way to easy of a target with the way he talks. 

"As well as any person. . . ? But. . . You're not a person. . ." I gasped in shock, giving him a very fake, unsettled expression. I got the response I wanted easily, as Kiibo's eyes narrowed in anger. He was rather easy to read, easier than some of the other people here. Then again, maybe that's because he's a robot.

"Th-That's discrimination. . . Robophobic discrimination. . ." Kiibo muttered, as he stumbled over his words. He was biting his nails in frustration, one of his more obvious ticks that he has.

"We should investigate the manhole right away. If it is an exit, it's only a matter of time until Monokuma comes for us." Amami advised, cutting into my conversation with Kiibo. I understand why he was so urgent, but if we went into this stressed, we had a lower chance of escaping. As for Monokuma, there's no way he doesn't know about the manhole, so he's probably not worried. Probably thinks we can't get passed whatever is in that tunnel.

"Now's not the time to be shouting and celebrating. . . Even if it is an exit, it's all over if Monokuma catches us." Hoshi added onto Amami's words, only really causing more panic and stress to spread through the room. It was a little frustrating. Sure we need to hurry, but stressing everyone out will only make things more difficult.

"I agree. We need to be quick about this." Amami agreed with a smile across his face. He looked nonchalant, but his body posture was tense. Everyone was. Except for Achikita, but the girl looked as if she had dozed off standing up. Then again, she looked like that earlier, but she had been paying attention. I can guess that much considering she had joined the conversation before.

"The ground opens up before us, as though inviting us downward. . . Once we are swallowed by darkness, will we be able to return to the light. . . ? Kehehe. . ." Shinguuji muttered to himself. He seemed unhinged, wouldn't surprise me if he was. He had a predatory look in his eyes, when talking to girls anyways. It didn't seem lustful, but it certainly didn't seem friendly either.

"Quit wastin' my time you kooky bitch! Hurry up already! Chop-chop!" Irumu cursed, directing her words at Akamatsu. She was probably expecting Akamatsu to start us off, and get this escape attempt set in motion. If she wanted to hurry everything along, then she could have done it herself. However, everyone seemed too freaked out to really start doing anything. Everyone seemed on edge, agitated, except for the ones with clear bubbly and calm attitudes.

"Wowww! It's like a super secret entrance! I'm so exited! Atua is just as excited as I am! I know cuz He told me!" Yonaga cheered, jumping on her feet. She looked around, trying to find the entrance. Maybe that's why no one has started anything? No one had been paying attention to Gonta pointing out the manhole earlier? Then I heard a sudden yawn, and looked over to see Achikita stretching. She slowly began making her way over to the manhole, that was mainly covered by bushes. It didn't take her long to be right in front of it, however she stayed silent. Maybe she was waiting for everyone to be quiet?

"So a manhole was hidden in a place like this?" Momota asked, though I don't think he was particularly talking to anyone. He was looking around, I guess he didn't see this place earlier when exploring everything. "Well you can't hide stuff from the eyes of Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars!" Momota added. Even as he said this, he hadn't looked over at the manhole, what a moron. But I guess it's a little endearing that he can stay so enthusiastic, if not for the fact that it's also a little annoying.

"What wrong? Manhole in grass over there." Gonta pointed out, just seemingly noticing the fact that no one was doing anything. However, he was so quiet, no one really paid attention to him. Most were to busy whispering to themselves in an attempt to prepare them for whatever may lay ahead. Only some seemed to be talking to the whole group, but no one really paid those people any mind.

". . . There is a monitor here, too." Kiibo pointed out, just seeing the rather large monitor in the room. It wasn't surprising, seeing as they were literally all over the place. "That aside, this is a rather remote location to install a communication device. . . . . . It's a pointless expenditure, wouldn't you agree?" Kiibo asked, Akamatsu, as she also seemed to be waiting for everyone to be quiet and calm down, like Achikita. Akamatsu nodded kindly. Looking at the monitor, it was probably put there because the Monokubs needed something to communicate here. So the Monokubs, and Monokuma definitely know about this place, they just don't care we are here. Then again, maybe it's because there are no rules on escaping, so there would be no reason to stop us. Well there would be, unless they were certain we couldn't escape. I gritted my teeth together, I have to escape. I won't kill anybody, but I need to get back to D.I.C.E. Even if I taught them how to take care of themselves, I'm still worried.

"We need to be careful. . . Or those monsters might appear again." Shirogane spoke barely above a whisper. She clutched her arm tightly, a rather dismayed look on her face. However, everyone looked stressed out. This was probably Shirogane's docile way of getting everyone to hurry up and get a move on. But, just like everyone else, she was too caught up in her own thoughts to do anything else other than that. Or it might just be because of the fact no one seemed to pay attention to Gonta, so know they don't know where the manhole is since it's hidden.

"Nyeeeh. . . Are you feeling down? Do you want some magical powder to cheer you up?" Yumeno asked, noticing Shirogane was upset. Yumeno was a performer, no doubt it upset her to see others sad, even though she hid that behind her attitude. I doubt she had any powder on her, than again she was a magician. So maybe she carried some stuff around with her, in case she ever need to cheer someone up.

"It's. . . Not a dangerous kind of powder, is it?" Shirogane asked. She let go of her arm, and seemed to be calmer than she was moments prior. Yumeno shook her head, a smile on her lips. She fumbled around with her skirt pocket, and threw glitter into the air. It seemed to surprise Shirogane for a moment. "Oh, it's just glitter." Even though she said this in a dismissive tone, there was now a smile on her face. 

"It's not glitter. It's magic powder." Yumeno huffed in denial. Then she started looking around at the floor, probably looking for the manhole. The conversation between her and Shirogane having ended. "Down the manhole, huh. . . ? Do you think there are creepy creatures down there?" Yumeno asked nervously. Although she had the ability to cheer other people up, it didn't appear as if she could do the same for herself.

"What's there to be afraid of? Even if the rats are as big as cats, Yumeno-chan can just blast them away with her magic!" Chabashira cut in proudly. She looked more than ready to defend Yumeno, and any other girls, if it came down to it. However, instead of saying she would defend the smaller girl, she praised the girl's talent instead. Which, probably didn't make her feel any safer.

"That's not possible. . . If I use my magic down there, the entire passage might explode." Yumeno gave a weak excuse. She didn't give the real reason, probably because it made her happy that the martial artist was going along with her magic act, so to speak.

"Ooh! Your magic is so powerful!" Chabashira praised, with a very giddy tone to her voice. Her crush on the smaller girl was painfully obvious. "Well then, I may be unworthy but, I will protect you, Yumeno-chan!" Chabashira declared. Yumeno looked relieved by her words.

"Mhm, I'll leave it to you. . ." Yumeno gave a nonchalant response, even though her sagging shoulders gave away just how relieved she was. Chabashira looked ecstatic by the girl's response. She then started jumping around, until they landed on Achikita, then she saw what Achikita was standing on.

"Though it's hidden by grass, there's defiantly a manhole over there!" Chabashira pointed out. Some piped up at her words, looking around for what she was talking about. Obviously, it was the people that didn't know how to pat attention to their surroundings. "Typical degenerate male! You peeping Toms love to find things you weren't meant to see!" Chabashira insulted. Seems she forgot the peeping tom that found this manhole, was both Gonta and Achikita. One, that I'm pretty positive is a female. After Chabashira's words, though, most went back to ignoring her. 

"What purpose does this facility have? One would assume that all this greenery would interfere with the machinery. Does this mean preparations were not completed before we arrived?" Toujou asked, she was probably talking about everything inside the dome. Everything belonging to the killing game. As for the overgrowth, it was certainly strange, and unusual. I was more worried about how the overgrowth could exist within the first place. As for preparations, everything seems too planned out for everything not to be completed. The overgrowth, was probably intentional. No one had real answers to Toujou, at least no one answered them aloud.

". . . Hurry up. Don't you all want to escape from here?" Harukawa interrupted everyone's mutterings and thoughts. She seemed a little annoyed with the fact that no one was taking charge, and everyone was acting like a bundle of nerves in their own ways. Which is exactly why I don't really want us all going down there while we are stressed out, but I guess we have no choice. However, Harukawa's choice in words were odd. It was almost as if she couldn't care less if she got out our not.

"So there's even grass out here. . ." Saihara noted, looking around. Much like most of our nervous, and fidgeting classmates. "Ah, be careful of the roots, everybody. . ." Saihara warned. It was at this point, Achikita seemed to be done with the mindless chatter in the room. She cleared her throat, everyone looking over at her.

"For those of you who weren't paying attention to Gokuhara-san, the manhole is right here. The reason some of you might not have seen it earlier is because it's covered by the overgrowth of this place." Achikita spoke with a yawn, easily bringing the attention of the group to what it needs to be focused on. 

"An important hole near some bush?! Sounds familiar, am I right ladies?!" Irumu joked, laughing at her own words. What she said was rather crude. . . However, considering the situation, it's probably her way of coping. Just how lying is my way of coping.

"Awwwww, this manhole cover looks heavy. Can we even lift it?" Yonaga asked. Examining the cover, it looked like it was completely made up of some metal. My mind instantly flashed to Gonta and Kiibo. Gonta can obviously lift it, there's no way he couldn't, right? I wasn't sure about Kiibo, basing that off of what I've seen of him so far. Then again, I've never met a robot, so it would be better to gain as much information on him as I can.

"I can try." Kiibo volunteered, as if reading my thoughts. The robot looked rather happy and confident, so maybe he could left heavy items? Kiibo stepped forward, and attempted to left the manhole cover off of the manhole with all of his strength, however, "Grgh. . . ! Grrrrrrrrrgh. . . !" Kiibo grunted. He was failing miserably. "How embarrassing. It won't even budge." Kiibo excused.

"Huhhh? A robot's not even strong enough to move it?" Yonaga expressed her concern while squishing her cheeks. Making something impossible to move, it would be the prefect way to keep us trapped here. But I'm not to confident in Kiibo's abilities to be a robot from a Sci-Fi film. I have more confidence for him to have the same abilities as the average human.

"Oh, don't worry. My physical strength is approximate to that of a strong senior citizen." Kiibo reassured, just making himself look pathetic in the process. No insult to him, but he's not what you think when you think robot, but I guess that's what makes him an Ultimate in a way. I normally wouldn't mind, rather I would be fascinated by him, if not for the fact that I always feel watched in his presences. Watched by someone I can't see.

"Th-That's fuckin' pathetic!" Irumu insulted, though she probably wasn't much stronger herself.

"Th-The professor did not want a repeat of the tragedy that occurred during trial production." Kiibo stuttered out, looking rather nervous. Of course, this just increased my curiosity of what could have possible happened during trial production. 

"Umm. . . Now I'm just curious about what happened during that trial. . ." Shirogane spoke up, I think she spoke aloud what many of us were probably thinking. She seemed to be calmer, probably because of Yumeno, and just had a curious look over her face for the most part.

"Oh, then allow Gonta." Gonta volunteered. He stepped up the the manhole. "Gonta lift cover to peek inside. Should be able to pick up cover too." Gonta reassured. All Gonta had to use was his pointer finger and thumb. The manhole cover came off with ease. "Upsy-Daisy." Gonta mumbled under his breath.

"So easily?!" Shirogane choked her words out from pure shock.

"His strength. . . Must be due to my magic. Yup. . . There's no mistaking it." Yumeno attempted to take the credit for the act Gonta just committed. Seems her and Momota have something in common then.

"Ooohh! You're amazing Yumeno-chan!" Chabashira gasped in pure amazement. The fact that she seems to actually believe Yumeno, I couldn't tell if she was just that stupid or if she was blinded by her infatuation. 

". . . What should Gonta do with cover now?" Gonta asked, ignoring Yumeno and Chabashira's words. 

"Please leave it somewhere else. Be careful not to hit anyone with it." Toujou requested, as she watched Gonta patiently. However Gonta looked rather conflicted about something. What's got him so conflicted?

"Um, actually. . . Gonta no can do that. . . Very rude to litter. . ." Gonta confessed. 

"Gokuharu-san, this place is already over run with weeds, and various plants. I doubt anyone will be coming here after we leave, and it's within our best interest for the manhole not to be covered. So I highly doubt anyone here will see you as rude for placing the manhole cover on the ground, a little ways away from the manhole." Achikita explained calmly, a tired tone in her voice.

"Oh!" Gonta smiled at her explanation and placed the manhole cover onto the ground with ease. The manhole cover hit the ground with a loud metal clang.

"Kehehe. . . What wonderful strength. You could likely crush a child's skull with ease." Shinguuji laughed in amusement. His choice in humor sent a shiver down my spine. The guy was a total creep.

"How ungentlemanly! Gonta NEVER do that!" Gonta shouted with a furious look, his eyes were filled horror from the very thought of what Shinguuji just suggested.

"Gentlemen or not, *no one* would do that." Chabashira added rather nervously. She didn't look nearly as pissed off as Gonta did, but she was clearly unsettled by what Shinguuji just said. The mood had turned sour, so I decided to lighten it up by joking about a certain robot.

"But Gonta is sooo much more reliable than some bean-counting robot." I teased, putting my hands behind my head. My grin was rather playful, however no one seemed particularly amused by my words. However, it did the trick of getting their mind off of Shinguuji's words.

"Are you. . . Talking about me? Because I can count many things, not just beans." Kiibo hummed in confusion, not quite understanding what I mean by my words. This caused me too snicker at the robots confusion, seeing as they did actually amuse me a little. At least he didn't seem to take it as an insult, though it's sad how naive he is. At least he isn't as naive as Gonta. However, while the mood turned more cheerful, people started to look down the manhole.

"Th-This place is kinda creepy. . . We're really going in here?" Shirogane asked as she clutched her arm, her nervousness from before came back at full swing.

"I'm sure it's fine. At the very least, we definitely won't die down there." Momota expressed this with so much confidence, it was almost as if he knew what was down there. Clearly he didn't but, no one else did either.

"If anything happens, I'll protect most of you! But the degenerate males are on their own!" Chabashira declared. I raised a brow at the girl, her hatred for the male gender more than a little off-putting. However, I'm pretty sure if anyone, even if they were a male, was in actual danger, she would probably rush to help. She's hot-headed like Momota, so she probably wouldn't think twice about it.

"Then. . . Gonta protect menfolk." Gonta added, so that way no one would feel nervous about anything. He looked rather fired up about the idea of helping someone, he's eye flashing with a determined gaze.

"Awfully quiet. . . Where are Monokuma and the Monokubs?" Amami wondered aloud. This caused the tension in the air to increase, as everyone remembered the robotic bears that would probably leave some with nightmares.

"I was certain they would show up at some point and crush us like rotten gnats. . ." Shinguuji added as an after thought, not at all helping people stay calm within the situation at the moment.

"Nyahahahaha! They probably haven't noticed yet!" Yonaga laughed cheerfully, as she kept a positive out look. This seemed to relieve some people. Unfortunately, I'm sure that Monokuma and the Monokubs have noticed. I always feel watched, it's just a stronger feeling around Kiibo. And if a murder was committed, they would have to know who did it, so they obviously have a way to consistently monitor everyone. We just can't see how they are. Keeping this thought in mind, I attempted to keep the atmosphere happy while moving everyone along quickly.

"Then let's hurry before they show up to mess with us." I advised. With those final words, everyone slowly started to descend the manhole, one by one. Chabashira had made the ladies go first and the guys go next. She said it was to keep us degenerates from looking up the girl's skirts. Ironically, Achikita had been the first one down.


	4. Death Road of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over and Over and Over again. We failed, it's time to give up, and try a different way around this problem.

Climbing down the ladder, I took my time examining the area around me. The underground area was rather dark. Pipes stuck out everywhere, and there were metal barrels of what looked to be some sort of toxic liquid. Massive hooks hanged from the ceiling. I took note of a huge tunnel, and a sign that pointed to it. The sign claiming it was an exit. Because that isn't the most suspicious thing right now, note the sarcasm. Otherwise, the area itself was rather open. Soon, everyone was in the underground area, some clearly more nervous than most.

"It's more spacious than I thought it'd be. . ." Hoshi commented, while looking around. Everyone was looking around though, looking for any hidden details, any hidden doors. What distracted people the most was the large tunnel, and the sign pointing at it, the sign that said it was an exit. Nothing more than a trap, most likely. But we'll probably end up going down there anyway. I stepped closer to the tunnel, preparing to shout, that way we could get an idea of how long the tunnel is.

"Yodelay-hee-hooooooo!" I shouted in an excited tone, stars in my eyes. My excitement was faked for anyone that choose to look at me. Right now wasn't the time to be goofing off, even if I kinda wanna do that to blow off some steam. Aside from that, my shout echoed after the walls, repeating itself to me.

"What is this place. . . ?" Harukawa asked, her eyes trained on anything and everything in sight. She seemed more weary than everyone else, mainly because of the various objects laying around, at least that's what it looked like. Her face was demanding, a need to know answers clearly her desires.

"An old industrial passageway, I suspect. . . Perhaps factories once exited here?" Toujou theorized. I hummed in thought, the suggestion not quite fitting. While it could be something like that, and if the school was an abandoned building it would defiantly be more easier to monopolize it. . . However, what type of industry would have something like this? Although it looks similar, it's nothing like old industrial passageways. My lips slipped into a somewhat genuine grin, as I remembered all of the different places I would sneak into with D.I.C.E.

"And this is all that's left of 'em." Momota added, already agreeing with Toujou. Probably because it was clear that the maid had vast amounts of knowledge surrounding various things. Momota, surprisingly, looked rather calm at the moment. Which was a stark contrast to some of our 'classmates' that were fidgeting. 

"Hey, take a look at this." Amami spoke, calling everyone's attention towards him. He walked over to the sign, an easy smile on his face. "What a considerate sign. . . Apparently, the end of the tunnel is the exit." Amami laughed lightheartedly. I raised a brow at him, wondering if he was actually being serious or not. Thinking about it, he was probably just trying to get a discussion going. 

"Considerate? You don't think it's weird that someone went out of their way to write 'exit'?" Chabashira questioned. Her expression looked considerably strained. Her words reigned true, the probability of it being a trap far out-weighed the chance of it actually being an exit. . . and if it is an exit, then there's gotta be some sort of catch.

"Hah-haha! Don't piss yourself in fear! Your natural scent is bad enough!" Despite Irumu's crude words, she had a rather relaxed and happy expression. Her statement came out of nowhere, and it wasn't exactly obvious who the words were actually meant for. Chabashira looked insulted, but it would make no sense for Irumu to say this, considering Chabashira didn't look afraid. Maybe it was to get Chabashira to stop stressing or this was probably her way of coping and staying calm. In that case, it's a bit frustrating. Then again, I haven't really held back on any of my insults either. Maybe that's why that annoys me so much? Because of the reminder of my behavior?

"I-I'm not scared! And I smell just fine!" Chabashira stuttered out her words, attempting to defend her honor. The waver in her voice didn't give the statement as much conviction she was clearly going for. Her expression was rather startled, and her posture was defensive. 

"Well then, go on ahead. No point standing around here." Amami advised, intervening and ignoring the girl's argument at the same time. Chabashira visible relaxed when Amami spoke up, Irumu rolling her eyes. Amami looked relaxed, as he got closer to the tunnel. 

"Ah, yeah. . ." Saihara mumbled. However, because of the open space, everyone was able to hear him clearly. His tone was hesitant, and he even hid underneath his hat a little. He was clearly suspicious of the tunnel and sign, but he doesn't have confidence in himself. I stopped myself from subconsciously biting my lip in frustration, he would probably be a great detective if he just had more confidence. Maybe I should try and help him with that?

"No need to worry!" Akamatsu cheered, looking straight at Saihara. She gave him a reassuring smile, before turning to the rest of the group. "It looks a bit dangerous, but we're all Ultimates here! As long as we work together, everything will work out just fine!" Akamatsu declared with a determined look in her eye.

"Y-Yeah. . . You're right." Saihara replied, he sounded more confident in this working out now. Others around us looked more happy, and ready to go now as well. It's clear that Akamatsu is becoming a leader to the group. She doesn't exactly seem to realize it. Of course, if she does something that someone doesn't like, the backlash on her now will be more severe.

"That's exactly what I was going to say! We're really on the same wavelength, Akamatsu-san!" Momota cheered, I don't think many believed him. If they did, then they must have a lot of faith in people. Which might not be a good thing, given the circumstances. "Gimme a hug!" Momota requested out of no where. I raised a brow, momentarily surprised by his odd request.

"Um. . . No." Akamatsu replied, a small smile on her face. Her expression not matching her words at all. I heard a click of the tongue, and turned to see a very agitated looking Chabashira.

"Typical degenerate behavior! You were trying to trick her into pressing her boobs against you!" Chabashira muttered, but a good portion of people heard her regardless.

"An underground passage that has not been in use for some time. . . Must be quite dangerous. But if everyone wishes to proceed. . . Then I will do my best to support that decision." Toujou remarked, while staring at the tunnel. I looked over at it. It could be dangerous in that way, but it could just as easily be a trap. The fact that Monokuma and the Monokubs haven't come to stop us yet is unnerving.

"Even if this is a trap. . . All we need to do is fight and struggle our way out of it. It'll be dangerous of course. . . But it's better than rotting away." Hoshi shrugged his shoulders, the words falling from his lips came out with ease. He didn't seem worried. His words almost seemed as a response to Toujou's, but he wasn't really looking at her. Just looking at what looked to be an endless tunnel. I kept an eager look on my features, but I was nervous. The trap might not be something we can escape, at least not a way to escape this game. I doubt it would kill us, since Monokuma needs us alive for this game to work.

". . . It's quite dusty in here." Kiibo mentioned. "Prolonged exposure to this polluted air may be detrimental to one's health." This statement was strange coming from Kiibo, since he doesn't even breath air. Maybe it's a warning to the rest of us?

"Whaaat? Polluted air bothers you? But you don't even breathe air, right?" Yonaga questioned, perplexed as to why the robot would mention this. She was squishing her cheeks in wonder as she stared at Kiibo, an eager look in her sea-blue eyes.

"W-Well that is. . ." Kiibo stuttered. "While it's true that I do not breathe, I also do not like polluted air any more than you do." He fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable by the asked question. I grinned, thinking about teasing the robot. What I'm about to say might either cheer him up, or make him even more uncomfortable. Though I don't want to make him uncomfortable, I can at least take his mind off of Yonaga's words. In a way anyways. I snickered under my breath.

"I see, you have a function for sensing poisonous gases! Well then, lead the way!" I cheered, a mischievous smile across my face as I placed a hand on my hips.

"N-No! I don't have that function! Do I look like a canary to you?" Kiibo interrogated in frustration. Kiibo just made himself so easy to tease. It certainly helps with keeping up a persona of an antagonistic person. 

"Whaaat, you don't?" I gasped in fake shock. "Then you're even more useless than a canary!" I mocked, while placing my hands behind my head and taking on a more relaxed posture.

"Grgh. . ." Kiibo grunted in frustration. The ahoge on his head shot straight up. In was fun watching that part of his hair reacting along with his emotions. However, Kiibo turned away from me afterwards. Clearly upset with me. I shrugged my shoulders, already used to people being upset with me.

"When Ouma-san yodelled earlier. . . His echos remind me of tales told in the mountain villages." Shinguuji stated. "They believe that voices echoing off the mountains are replies from Yamabiko, the spirit-" Then he suddenly stopped himself from telling his tale. ". . . Ah, this may take too long. I shall save the rest for after we have safely escaped." He decided, no doubt he could go on for hours if he hadn't stopped himself.

"It's dark here. . . If we're going to keep going, we need a light. . ." Yumeno pointed out, thinking to herself. She looked around for a source of light, but the only source was the light pooling in from the entrance of the manhole. We probably wouldn't be getting any more light the further we go.

"Then shouldn't you use magic to light it up? You know. . . like 'Lumos!" or something?" Akamatsu suggested happily. Her suggestion was clearly inspired by the 'Harry Potter' series. I don't think that I've actually come across many people that have read it. Everyone was obsessed with some sort of. . . Show . . . ? There was a show everyone was obsessed with? The more I thought about it, the more that it just gave me a headache, and I didn't feel any closer to finding out any answers. So I put the thought to the side, deciding to think on it later. No matter how much the strange pull on me wanted me to forget the thought completely, I wouldn't. For some reason, I'm certain that this information is important some how.

". . . We should be fine without a light. Magic power is precious. . . I need to save it for when we really need it." Yumeno stated, not wanting to admit to the fact that she didn't actually have any magic at all.

"U-Um. . . Okay." Akamatsu stuttered, not wanting to burst the girl's bubble. By the sound made by Akamatsu's tone, it was clear that Akamatsu knew that Yumeno's claim was false.

". . .If we're going, let's hurry up already. It'll be a pain if Monokuma and his cubs appear." Harukawa advised, wanting everyone to stop with their mindless chatter and just hurry it up already. The girl wasn't exactly subtle, more blunt than anything. However, that just makes the fact that she lied about her talent even more suspicious. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akamatsu approach Momota.

"What's up? Want to give me that hug after all?" Momota asked, an easy smile across his lips. Thinking on it, Akamatsu might not have been approaching Momota, just walking past him. 

"No, not really. . ." Akamatsu replied, the same smile from before was across her lips.

"Hey, you don't gotta hold back! We're two of a kind, y'know?!" Momota cheered, giving the pianist a thumbs up. I raised an unamused brow at him, not sure if he didn't know the meaning of no, or if he was just that oblivious. In the moment, I decided to tease the astronaut.

"Hey, you two, quit flirting. Can't you read the air?" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth. I know I didn't need to, seeing how open this space was, but it would let the embarrassment set in faster. And maybe get Momota to drop the idea of getting a hug from the more than reluctant pianist.

"W-We're not flirting!" Momota stuttered in an attempt to defend up self, Akamatsu didn't look bothered. She just let out a resigned sigh.

". . . You guys are annoying." Harukawa hissed at us, not appreciating the scene nearly as much as me. After that Momota went silent, looking a little mortified.

"Don't worry! If something happens. . . . . . Then I'll protect the girls by using all the degenerate males as human shields!" Chabashira declared with absolutely no shame. Getting bored of the mindless chatter, I looked back towards the tunnel.

"Yodelay-hee-hoooooooo!" I yelled out. My voice echoed back at me. ". . . Oooohh! It echoes well! Must be pretty big then!" I commented out loud, even though I had already confirmed this around the moment I stepped into the underground passage. "A giant underground passage is so exciting! I wanna play hide-and-seek in here!" I declared, showing a little bit of my genuine self. I wouldn't mind hide-and-seek, it reminds me a little of D.I.C.E. Looking away from the passage, I noticed that some people were looking at me, so I desperately thought of a way to cover up my clear nostalgia. 

"Hide-and-seek?" Akamatsu questioned. Thinking of an idea, I decided to just go with it. People wouldn't but too much thought into my words anyways, right? After all, they think I'm just some sick sadistic brat, so why would they? I doubt anyone even noticed my small bit of vulnerability. Panic was clearly leaking into my thoughts, but I just pushed that aside. It won't kill me to be a little genuine, giving a half truth with a lie makes it that much more believable, and I'll probably go insane otherwise. Besides, it's not like I'll actually end up close to any of these people.

"Nishishishishi. . ." I laughed lightheartedly. "I *am* the master of hide-and-seek. As the supreme leader of an evil organization, I'm always on the run from the law. . . And over time, I just become a total pro at hiding." The statement itself was half truthful, not that anyone would notice. ". . . Just kidding! That was a lie!" I declared.

"Yeah, I thought so. . ." Akamatsu sighed, not detecting the small truth behind any of my words. I heard a yawn from beside me, which nearly caused me to jump in surprise. Glancing over at the sound, I noticed that Achikita was now beside me. I hadn't even notice the girl approach, I had been wrapped up in my thoughts so much.

"Well, maybe we could all play a game of hide-and-seek later." Achikita suggested, her voice just oozing with sleepiness. However, it also dripped of honey, that made listening to her voice rather soothing, but that just set me on edge more than anything else. Especially with the way she was able to approach me without me even noticing it. Thinking on the girl's statement, I noticed that she didn't add 'when we get out of here', instead she said later. I couldn't tell if that was intentional of not, the girl's whole persona just throwing me off.

"Welp, we gotta keep trying. Nothing's gonna change if we don't try." Amami remarked, taking the conversation off of the topic of hide-and-seek.

"Ah, if we all. . . Work together. . . It'll be okay. I'm sure of it." Saihara added clearly thinking about Akamatsu's words from earlier. The more we stood around doing nothing, the more nervous and anxious the boy became.

"So it was exit! Gonta glad he tell everyone! Come, everyone! Gonta protect you!" Gonta cheered, while looking at the sign, he was naive enough to believe just about anything you told him. Which could be dangerous, or he could be faking it. I doubt he is, but my reluctance to trust anyone always made me second guess things like that.

"We're going to escape from the underground passage. . . We should be careful of dangerous creatures. Does everyone have their Protect Gear?" Shirogane paused, as most people looked at her in confusion. ". . . Just kidding. It was a joke." Shirogane added, no one laughed. "Besides. . . Something worse might show up. . ." The 'something worse' was probably Monokuma and his cubs. Shirogane clutched her arm, her nervous tick showing up.

"You're so amazingly strong, Gokuhara-san! I want a piggy-back ride!" Yonaga declared, ignoring Shirogane's words, while looking at the friendly giant.

"Of course! Gonta will do that later, once we escape." Gonta responded to the girl's demand, happy to be of use. He was like a puppy, ready to follow orders. Not necessarily a good thing. Even if Gonta's act is real, which I'm sure it is, I wouldn't be able to trust him because of how he's so easily ordered and manipulated by others. I sighed in frustration from the thought.

"You're too weak, Kiibo!" Irumu called out to the robot out of nowhere. She had looked like she was thinking about something the entire time she was down here. Probably Kiibo's display from earlier. "Lemme remodel you and I'll make you the strongest robot ever!" Irumu declared, with a serious expression. Then she smiled, a smile that was both serious, and teasing in a way. "First, I'll soup up your crotch plate by installin' a nice thick one, just how I like it! Hah-haha!" She laughed, I could tell she was lying and wasn't actually being serious. One quick look at Kiibo's flustered expression, it showed that he couldn't actually tell.

"Aside from that," Achikita cleared her throat, rather loudly. Everyone looked over at her as she approached the tunnel. "We should get going, the sooner the better. If this is an exit, we don't need Monokuma and his cubs intervening." Achikita sighed, her words didn't have much conviction. She stepped into the tunnel, most following in after her. 

~*~

We failed. My mind and body was still in shock over what happened. There were so many traps in the tunnel. Electrical cages, falling floors, moving plate forms. . . It was like it was something straight out of a game. I didn't make it far, no one did. A groan left my lips as my eyes slowly readjusted to everything around me. My mind still kinda dazed.

". . . Uh. . . What. . . ?" I heard Akamatsu mutter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her slowly moving and attempting to get up. I started twitching my fingers, getting feeling back in my muscles. Once I had, I slowly started sitting up too. "Oh!" Akamatsu gasped, finally taking in her surroundings properly.

"You're awake. . . Are you alright?" Toujou asked. Her question was targeted at Akamatsu, seeing as she was looking at her. Not thinking much of this, I completely sat up and stretched my limbs while no one was paying any attention to me. Everyone was still sitting. I didn't bother standing up, I'm not sure how much I trust my legs at the moment.

"I-I'm fine, but what about everyone else?" Akamatsu questioned. Akamatsu started looking around, while Toujou gave everyone a single glance. The maid easily assessed the situation, especially compared to the dazed pianist. Everyone sat in stunned silence, not really knowing what to say. Then out of nowhere, a black and white bear appeared. My eyes widened at the sight of the bear, had he been there the whole time?! In a panic, most of us started standing up from adrenaline, that way we would at least have the high ground.

"Geez, this is quite the pity party you sadsacks are throwing for yourselves!" Monokuma giggled as he looked at all of our shocked and exhausted states. Horror started seeping into the atmosphere from the sight of the bear.

"M-Monokuma?!" Akamatsu exclaimed in surprise. She appeared to be absolutely horrified. Considering Monokuma's appearance, does that mean that there's an actual exit at the end of the tunnel? No wonder he didn't seem bothered by us wondering around, there's no possible way we were ever going to get past those damn traps!

"Rise and shine, ursine-!" Five voices chanted at once. And just like that, the Monokubs made an entrance as well. Seeing the cubs side by side to Monokuma, it was clear that the black and white bear was quite a bit bigger than the cubs. Everyone around the room seemed to be falling into a terrified mindset, unless they had a clear bubbly, calm, or hot-headed personality. 

"Wow, you all look exhausted. Poor things. I feel sorry for you." Monophanie cooed at us. She had her paws close to her chest as she looked at all of us, examining our forms. Instantly I tried to take on a more energetic expression, but I was so wore out, I'm not sure if it was convincing. 

"Sheesh, this place is filthy. It's murder on my cashmere skin." Monotaro exclaimed in distaste. Rather than paying any attention to us, he was actually looking around the room, at all of the dust everywhere.

"I bet Monodam is feelin' lucky right now! His body's already a cheap piece of junk!" Monokid insulted. Looks like he was able to gain back his control of Monodam like before, seeing as Monodam didn't actually respond.

"Why don'tcha respond to him, Monodam? It'll liven things up a little, y'know?" Monosuke suggested, even though he knew that if Monodam did respond, he was likely to be subjected to abuse again. However, Monosuke didn't seem to care, as he readjusted his glasses, not even actually looking at his brother.

"Tch. . . So you guys crawled outta your holes. I guess you finally noticed what we were up to." Momota seethed, he bared his teeth at the bears in warning. Monokuma and the Monokubs didn't seem to care, in fact they looked more amused than anything. Probably because they actually knew what we were doing the whole time.

". . . Noticed?" Monokuma asked with the tilt of his head, barely being able to restrain giggles under his breath. "I've known for a while that you guys would botch whatever escape plan you had." Monokuma informed everyone, a good portion of the group now taking on a more surprised expression. I guess they didn't consider the possibility that Monokuma had been watching us the whole time.

"What?" Akamatsu gasped out in surprise, her eyes wide and mouth agape in disbelief. She had visibly flinched when Monokuma told us he basically knew the whole time.

"Y-Yeah, I also. . . Kinda. . . Pretty much knew, too. . ." Monotaro spoke barely above a whisper. I couldn't tell if he was lying, or he said that in such a way because of everyone's reactions to it. I'm leaning more towards lying than anything, but it's a little harder to tell with Monokuma and the Monokubs.

". . . That's a lie." Monosuke accused, throwing his brother under the bus without a hint of hesitation. Again. Monosuke didn't show much care for his siblings, as he readjusted his glasses.

"If you knew all along, than this was a trap." Harukawa hissed in agitation. I glanced back at the tunnel, even if this wasn't a trap, there's no way we would be able to actually get through the tunnel. Not all of us anyway. It just seems like a pointless venture, one to tease the idea of escape over our heads when there was no real chance of us doing so. Something to make us more desperate, and frustrated with each other. 

"Then there *was* no exit! You tricked us!" Chabashira shouted, even though she had been on of the ones that had originally been skeptical of the sign.

". . . No, there's an exit." Monophanie refuted. I narrowed my eyes at her, an agitated sigh leaving my slips. Even if it is an exit, it would be impossible to get through with all of the traps littering the tunnel. I might be able to do it if there wasn't so many people, but that's not even a guarantee.

"I think you guys'll manage to reach it if you all work together!" Monotaro supported us, even though the last thing he would probably want us to do is escape. It would almost seem as if he was mocking us, if not for the fact that he seems to be being genuine. 

"Yeah! There's nothing you seventeen Ultimates can't accomplish if you work together!" Monophanie cheered, the air around her literally sparkled as she looked at us with admiration. Or, she looked at the group she saw as these 'amazing Ultimates' with admiration. However, most Ultimates don't exactly have skill sets outside of their Ultimate, so it's not like we can do absolutely anything. Then again, this might be the only escape possible, but even then I'm sure it's impossible, at least for the moment.

"Puhuhu. And if at first you don't succeed. . ." Monokuma laughed. ". . . Try, try again. Try as many times as you want until you accept reality! Hah-hahahahahaha!" Monokuma threw his head back as he laughed.

"Kyahahahaha!" The Monokubs joined in. Monokuma left soon after. "So long! Bear-well!" The Monokubs withdrew from us and left with Monokuma.

"Nyeeeeh, so we can escape if we work hard enough. . . ?" Surprisingly, Yumeno had a more positive outlook on the situation compared to nearly everyone else. The atmosphere was tense.

"No way, you little moron! They'd be freakin' out if we could actually reach it!" Irumu pointed, her teeth were clenched together and her eyebrows were narrowed in a non-silent rage.

"That's probably why they let us try." Hoshi stated, as he pulled his hat over his face, a rather dark look etched into his expression. "They wanted us to try the underground passage so we'd learn that escape is impossible." Hoshi spat out.

"Instead of blocking off every exit completely, they leave that little bit if hope. . . They want us to be desperate to go home. Corner us mentally." Amami summed up easily. No doubt that's what Monokuma and the Monokubs wanted us to do. Looking over the expressions of those around me, most look as if they had given up. Others, however, looked just as determined as before.

"That's just rotten. . ." Shirogane gasped. None really knowing what to say, most just wanting to give. But, I doubt that is going to be an allowed option, I could tell just by the expression on Akamatsu's face. She hasn't given up yet.

"Yeah, but we can't just give up. . ." Akamatsu spoke defiantly. "Right, you guys? I mean, we've only failed once, y'know. . . We can't give up this early, right?" Akamatsu added. Knowing that we would probably go back in the tunnel, since Akamatsu is slowly becoming the unofficial leader, I stretched my limbs in a way that wasn't too obvious.

"But. . . Isn't getting out of here impossible?" Yumeno pointed out, suddenly becoming pessimistic after Irumu snapped at here earlier.

"No, it's not. It may take one more try or a lot more tries, but it's not impossible. Forget about Monokuma. It doesn't matter what he says to us. I don't wanna lose to him! And I don't want any of you to lose, either! I refuse to lose to someone that would do these terrible things to us!" Akamatsu declared. 

"Akamatsu-san. . ." Saihara muttered in admiration.

"So let's all work hard to escape this place together! And once we get out of here and make it to the outside world. . . Why don't we all stay friends?" Akamatsu questioned out of nowhere. Didn't someone ask Monokuma why friends would kill each other earlier? We aren't exactly friends at the moment, some are interesting, but I don't really find anyone here to be trustworthy. But if that is what it takes for us to be able to work together, then I guess I can deal with it for now.

". . . F-Friends?" Gonta stuttered out in surprise, clearly shocked that Akamatsu implied that we all are friends.

"Yeah. . . After going through an experience like this, I think we'd all be the best of friends. I mean, it's not every day you get to meet other Ultimates. . . . . . So what do you say?" Akamatsu inquired happily, the atmosphere around us lighting up easily.

"Hmph. . . That might not be bad." Hoshi replied, giving the pianist a thumbs up to show his thoughts of the asked question. 

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Shirogane agreed happily.

"Then we've all the more reason to escape this place, no matter what." Toujou affirmed. Everyone was now even more determined than when we went into the tunnel. I guess we can give it a few more tries, plus we've already seen a good portion of the traps. Since we've seen them, maybe it'll be easier to get passed them?

"My body is ready! You can tell by how outta control my pit sweat is!" Chabashira cheered, while giving all of us information that absolutely no one needed to know. Her statement wasn't necessarily an agreement, but by how much energy it looked like she had now, it was clear what her answer was.

"E-Everyone!" Akamatsu stuttered, her eyes watered by how touched she appeared to be by a good group of people's agreements. 

"Isn't it premature to say what we'll do after we escape? Assumptions are all but useless." Kiibo criticized. His words putting a damper on people's spirits. While I agree with him to some regard, it's best if we attempt the tunnel in a relaxed mood. The more stressed and desperate we become, the harder it will be to escape.

"Geez, you're clueless. . . Why am I not surprised that a robot can't read the air?" I gasped, while staring at Kiibo. His expression easily darkened, while he gave me an annoyed look.

"Robots can read the air! Thanks to innovations in pollutant-detecting technology, I-" Kiibo began to explain, taking my words more literally then I meant.

"Anyway," Momota cut Kiibo off, stopping a potential argument from happening. "It doesn't matter if Monokuma says it's impossible! We'll show him what we can do!" Momota declared.

"Yeah! You're right!" Akamatsu added, both her and Momota pumping their fist up into the air in excitement.

"It seems like a pain. . . But I guess I'll try." Yumeno gave a lazy smile, as her posture straightened a little as she joined in with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, let's work together! We messed up last time, but I'm sure it'll go well this time!" I didn't really believe the words that were falling out of my mouth, but it was the only hope anyone was able to cling to at the moment. 

"I'm sure we'll be fine. A divine wind will blow through and lift us to victory." Yonaga added, probably sensing some people's lingering doubts of the subject. It seemed as if the air around her sparkled.

"Aaah, humanity is *truly* wonderful. The way you all confront adversity is beautiful." Shinguuji spoke, looking at the sight in front of him while hugging himself tightly.

"Well, let's get going then. The only way to know if this will work is if we try." Achikita yawned, she didn't look convinced in the slightest. Regardless, she went ahead and stepped into the tunnel, just like last time. Everyone following after her. This time I noticed the fact that when everyone came in, she went to the back of the group. She was still there, but she clearly didn't seem to like the thought of potential leading the group in the tunnel filled with traps. A tunnel that might not even have an exit at the end of it.

~*~

We failed, again. Turns out seeing the traps before hand really doesn't help you any. Even one's mood had worsened, it seemed even worse than the first time we failed. Slowly Akamatsu seemed to be coming to. She opened her eyes, dazed, and started looking around.

". . . Uh. . . Uhhhhhh. . ." Akamatsu groaned. Her eyes finally looked as if they were coming into focus as she was looking around. "I-I see. . . I lost consciousness again. . ." She stuttered out.

"Wh-What the-? And I was lookin' forward to my happy ending!" Irumu exclaimed in surprise at the fact that we were all back here. Despite her anger words, she looked more put out than anything. It looks like everyone is giving up hope. Maybe one more time? I doubt it, but it might work. We were able to get a little farther this time, after all.

"Not yet! We're just getting started!" I declared. Some seemed hesitant by my words, but it seemed to cheer more people up, as everyone slowly started standing up on their own.

"O-Of course! This will be. . . A piece of cake!" Chabashira added, even though it was clear that she didn't even believe her own words. However, she didn't look nearly as exhausted as some of the rest of us.

"Gonta gonna escape. Become friends with everyone. Gentlemen. . . Never give up!" Gonta shouted in an attempt to give himself the energy and determination to keep going.

"Th-This time. . . ! This time. . . We'll reach the exit!" Akamatsu promised everyone. With that, we all started making our way towards the tunnel again. Started making our way towards our despair.

~*~

Over and over again. It didn't matter how many times we tried, we always failed, always ended right back at the beginning. We weren't even given the chance to quit. Akamatsu kept pushing everybody, the more she pushed, the more hopeless people became. We all kept telling ourselves that maybe, 'this time' is when we will escape. It didn't matter, the tunnel was slowly driving people to madness. As I awoke this time, I heard an inhale of some sort. Turning my head, I saw that Achikita was using a yellow inhaler of some sort. Why does she have that. . . ? Does she have Asthma?

"What's up with the inhaler?" I asked, rudely to cover up my actual concern. If she does have Asthma, then we might have been putting her life in danger just by having her going through that tunnel! Achikita's eyes snapped over to me, as she used her inhaler one more time. She put it in the pocket of her hood, she was still breathing heavily before she was able to even her breathing out.

"I have a mild case of Asthma, it isn't as severe as most have. . . But if I over exert myself too much, I can push myself into having an attack," Achikita explained as she gave me a reassuring smile, that was a little to tight to be genuine. "I have my inhaler, so I should be fine. Not to mention, it's almost nighttime. So hopefully I'll get some proper sleep then." Achikita added, her last statement didn't have any conviction behind it. I gritted my teeth in a silent rage, that's it! We can't keep doing this, most have given up, and we might be putting Achikita in danger the longer we do this.

"Failed. . . Again." Gonta rasped out, he looked absolutely heart broken. His teeth were clenched together as he looked down at the ground in dismay, not having the motivation to repeat another round of that torture. Not that I was going to let us repeat it, at least Achikita won't be. We don't need to be risking any lives.

"Damn it. . . !" Momota gasped, I eyed him wondering if he also had breathing problems. I doubt it, considering he's an astronaut in training. I was proven correct as his breathing easily evened out, and he stood up in exhaustion.

"I can't. . . Go on. . ." Shirogane cried out in an attempt to stop us from continuing this madness. It was clear that a good portion of people agreed with her sentiment.

"Wait, we can't give up. This time, we'll-" Akamatsu began, however I couldn't allow her to keep pushing the group to this extent. At this rate, someone's going to snap either mentally or physically.

". . . Knock it off already." I cut the pianist off, as she looked over at me in shock.

"Huh?" Akamatsu mumbled, not expecting my response to her words.

"You're free to keep trying on your own, but forcing us to join you is basically torture." I pointed out. Akamatsu looked at me in confusion, not having noticed how hopeless everyone has become.

"T-Torture?" Akamatsu stuttered out, probably thinking of my words as an exaggeration. Her mouth was agape in astonishment from the choice of my words alone.

"You know what really hurts?" I question. "Being denied the right to give up in an impossible situation. . . You won't let us give up and no matter what we say, you have the moral high ground. . . That. . . Doesn't sound like torture to you? When you say we can't give up, you're not inspiring us- you're strong-arming us!" I declared, backing Akamatsu into a corner. No doubt, it'll defiantly be a blow on her mentally, but it's better than someone snapping or Achikita having an Asthma attack while she's unconscious. We don't need anyone dying.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. . ." Akamatsu spoke barely above a whisper as her expression turned horrified from the news of what she's been actually doing to us.

"Hey, degenerate! Quit being so selfish!" Chabashira yelled at me, one of the people that haven't completely giving up on escaping through the tunnel. A tunnel that was filled with nothing but despair.

"I-I'm not being selfish. . . The others feel the same way, too. . ." I retorted, my stutter coming out from how exhausted I was physical and mentally.

"What?" Akamatsu exclaimed, as she looked away from me and started examining other people. "E-Everyone?" Akamatsu asked, a silent question on her tongue.

"My spirit. . . Is nearly broken. . . This hardship gnaws at me. . ." Shinguuji declared, he was gripping his arm tightly from all of the stress that he was feeling.

"Given the circumstance. . . The most logical course of action would be to give up. . ." Kiibo informed, while sitting on the floor. He had his hands wrapped around his legs, as he placed his hands against his knees. His eyes were closed from dismay.

"Yeah. . . I feel like Hisashi Mitsui in the second half of a basket ball game." Shirogane sighed, her hands and knees were on the floor as she slowly attempted to get up. She looked a little agitated.

"I knew this was impossible from the start." Harukawa said with resignation. The same resignation Achikita seemed to have from the very beginning. However, Achikita didn't say anything. Not even bothering to mention her Asthma to the rest of the group.

"Kh. . . This bullshit is a waste of my precious time and energy." Irumu cussed, one of the few that had given up that were actually still standing.

"I can't let you all rely on my magic. . . Besides, I don't have enough MP left." Yumeno gave an excuse, instead of saying the real reason as to why she was completely giving up on escaping through the tunnel.

"I'm just relieved that no one was seriously injured. Praise be to Atua." Yonaga prayed, as she sat on the floor with her hands clasped together.

"P-Please, wait! We. . . No can give up!" Gonta cried out desperately as he attempted to convince the ones that had already given up to give it another try. His voice sounded broken as he spoke.

"You guys! Are you really okay with not getting out of this place?!" Momota shouted at the group in pure frustration, strong-arming the group just as Akamatsu had been doing before. I scowled in agitation. They're going to make it harder on Akamatsu the more they keep up with this. After all, Akamatsu has become the unofficial leader of the group, so us continuing this and failing will fall on her in everyone's mindsets. Spread more animosity. 

"We shouldn't have to push ourselves. . . Let's just find another way out, okay?" I responded easily enough, not giving him the opportunity to convince anyone to go back in the tunnel, it wouldn't solve anything if we did. 

"What?!" Akamatsu questioned, still not accepting the reality of the situation for what it is in the current moment.

". . . You're talking about the killing game, aren't you?" Amami accused, not being able to think of any other way for us to get out. I stopped my self from rolling my eyes at him, as I placed my hands on my hips. We might not have to start the killing to get out, it just comes down to outsmarting Monokuma, and whoever is behind this. Which no one can do if we are all exhausted. Then again, all anyone sees me as is an antagonistic brat, so it's not like they would believe me anyway.

"Oh, so you're gonna interpret it like that, huh?" I questioned back, hopefully Amami would be clever enough to get the meaning behind my words. Not that it would matter if he did anyway.

"Wh-What are you saying?! There's no way we can do the killing game!" Chabashira yelled at me, automatically believing Amami on that being what I meant.

"Nishishishishi. . . Calm down. Want some bubble gum? You can blow pretty big bubbles with it!" I teased the martial artist, as her form became more rigid and she looked at me with an unconcealed anger.

"Oh-hoho. . . Looks like this degenerate wants his head smashed into the ground." Chabashira threatened as she glared at me with her moss green eyes.

"S-Stop, guys, we shouldn't be fighting. . ." Saihara called out in a panic. I heard a yawn from beside me and looked over to see a relatively calm looking Achikita.

"Fighting won't solve anything, it'll only make the tension surrounding us worse." Achikita spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. "Ouma-san never mentioned the killing game, you all shouldn't just be assuming that's what he meant. If you do, then you're acting just like Monokuma wants us to." Achikita pointed out, another yawn leaving her lips. An ashamed expression instantly crossed over Chabashira, Amami smiled at Achikita on the other hand.

"Geez. . ." Hoshi sighed. "We fell apart pretty quick for a group that decided to be friends and work together." Hoshi pointed out, as he looked at everyone.

". . . I'm sorry. . . This is my fault. . . I'm so sorry. . ." Akamatsu apologized to everyone. She looked at the ground, not being able to gain the courage to look at anyone in the eyes.

"No, Akamatsu-san. . ." Saihara attempted to reassure, but the words never left his lips like he wanted them to.

"I-Idiot! What're *you* apologizing for?! It's not your fault at all!" Momota spoke where Saihara couldn't bring himself to. He appeared to be furious that she would even consider apologizing to everyone.

". . . Really? I think it's Akamatsu-san's fault." Harukawa stated. Akamatsu visibly flinched from Harukawa's words, even though Harukawa didn't seem to be upset herself.

"H-Huh?! Why?1" Momota gasped, not completely understanding. 

"*Ding dong, bing bong*!" A bell went off. I looked over at the monitor to see it turning on. The screen flashed on to show the Monokubs sitting on a red couch, with dark grey and yellow dots as a pattern. Each of the Monokubs had a drink in hand as they addressed the screen. Dolls of each of us littered the room that they were in.

"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles." Monosuke began.

"It is now 10 p.m. Nighttime officially starts now." Monotaro added.

"Whether you're been good or naughty, it's time to go tinkle and go to beddy-bye!" Monokid informed, using words I hadn't exactly expected to hear from him.

"The dining hall and gym are locked at nighttime, so be careful." Monophanie requested. Monodam didn't say anything, as always.

"Kyahahahahahaha! Sweet dreams!" The Monocubs laughed and the monitor switched off instantly.

"Nighttime, huh? Welp, no sense in pushing our luck. We should probably just get a fresh start tomorrow." Amami suggested. At the very least it seems like the argument over the tunnel is finally over.

"Fresh start?" Yonaga questioned.

"We've been assigned a room in the dormitory. Perhaps we should rest there?" Toujou inquired. However, by the looks on some of the other faces, they highly disagreed with the idea. Not that we have much of a choice at the moment.

"Heeeeee! We're gonna rest there?!" Irumu squealed in compliant, she was sweating nervously from the thought of spending the night here.

"The rooms aren't that bad. Much better than my prison cell, that's for sure." Hoshi shrugged not caring about the rooming situation.

"But. . . It makes me nervous to think we'll be staying the night in this creepy school." Shirogane whined. The thing is, she was lying. I narrowed my eyes at her, but didn't mention it. Not like anyone would believe me anyway, but what is she really feeling right now then?

"Well, nothing we can do but suck it up! So what's our plans for tomorrow?" I asked, changing the topic easily. "Since the dining hall opens at 8 a.m., how about we meet there at that time?" I suggested to the group.

"Sure, I think that'll work. I'm okay with that." Amami agreed.

"Can we go to our rooms now?" Harukawa questioned, clearly not wanting to be here any longer.

"Yes, we should get as much rest as we can and regain our strength." Toujou nodded in affirmation to Harukawa's words.

"Nyeeeh. . . I dunno if I can go pee by myself in the middle of the night." Yumeno mentioned, probably because she was worried that something might happen, or someone might do something they will probably regret.

"I'll come with you! If you don't mind, that is! Just lemme know!" Chabashira reassured the smaller girl, but it looked as if she was drooling. And she calls the guys the perverts. 

"Hey, guys? Just. . . As a warning. . . We shouldn't let our guards down. We'll be easy targets at night." Amami warned. He had a point, I don't recall seeing a key to lock our dorms with. Unless the keys are there now, but they certainly weren't there the last time I was at the dormitory.

"C-Cuz of killing game, you mean?" Gonta questioned in worry, he looked as if the thought, of someone participating in the killing game, was painful for him to think or suggest.

"I see no need to worry about something as illogical as murder taking place here." Kiibo stated, forgetting that humans aren't always creatures that operate on logic alone.

"I know, I know. Just a warning." Amami sighed. No one really had anything to say after that. Achikita started moving, going up the ladder, everyone started following soon after. The only ones that seemed reluctant to follow, were Momota, Saihara, and Akamatsu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I noticed I hadn't mentioned Achikita's height, she's around Momota's height, just one or two inches off. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! ^^


	5. Secrets Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Motive is finally introduced, and arguments ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by this point, you'll start to notice some differences in the plot of the story in this chapter. That's because, in this book, the motives, killers, and victims will be different. Luckily, I already have the first murder and trial planned out. Also, please let me know if I got everyone's character right? This is the first time in a while going off script of the original game. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! ^^

I awoke with a jolt of my body as I sprang up in bed. I was covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. It was a nightmare, I attempted to remember what it was, but decided against it in the end. Sitting up, I threw my covers off of me, and walked over to my dresser to grab a new pair of clothes before I headed into the bathroom to get a bath. However, on my bedside table, there was a white envelop. Not even bothering to open the dresser, my hands grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Is this a motive Monokuma has come up with?

The envelope had a folded slip of paper in it, I grabbed the paper, and threw the envelope onto my dresser. Unfolding the paper, my eyes instantly read the words across the paper. My Mother would often overdose from an overuse of medication. I raised my brow at the words I read, seeing as it wasn't something that was true for me at all. The handwriting itself was a elegant cursive that was written across the page in a graceful fashion. I placed the paper back on the table, was this supposed to be a motive? How? I sighed, knowing I would never come to the correct answer on my own. I would have to ask Monokuma or the Monokubs, but it's probably better if I don't know. If it is a motive, then everyone else would be just as confused as I am, and probably wouldn't kill someone over something they don't fully understand.

Moving, I opened up my dresser, and grabbed a pair of clothes. All of the clothes were the same identical pair, and I assume it's the same way for everyone else. Closing my dresser, I walked over to my personal bathroom in my room. I really need to wash off the grim from that nightmare, I can't remember it but just thinking about my vague memory of having one sends a shiver down my spine. When I stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, I saw the monitor in my room flashing.

"*Ding dong, bing bong*!" The familiar bell from before went off. On the screen were the Monokubs, they looked the same as they did last night. Same room, same couch, and they were all still holding drinks in their paws.

"Rise and shine, ursine!" The Monokubs chanted one of their catch phrases together.

"Nyum-Nyum. . . This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy." Monotaro declared.

"It's 8 a.m., bitches! Time to wake up and face the blood-drenched day!" Monokid cussed, laughing at the end of his statement in a mocking manner.

"I wonder who's dead this morning?" Monosuke questioned, taunting all those watching with the idea that someone might have already been killed.

"Stooop. . . If I suddenly see a dead body, I'll puke again!" Monophanie chastised her brothers for their teasing.

"Enjoy your killing school semester!" Monotaro cheered, ignoring the arguing between the other three bears. As always, Monodam didn't say anything. Afterwards, the screen flickered off. I suppose that means it's time to start heading to the dining hall.

~*~

Currently, nearly everyone was in the dining hall, when the doubles doors opened once more. Akamatsu walked in, the doors closing behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing everyone already being here already.

"Oh, everyone's already here." Akamatsu gasped in surprise, as she looked at everyone. Some were sitting, while others choose to sit down. I choose to sit down, seeing as this might be a long conversation. Yumeno, Achikita, Amami, and Hoshi had joined me at the table. However, everyone sat at least a seat apart. And Achikita, had her head and arms on the table, as she fell asleep. At least it looks like she fell asleep. Surprisingly, she had already been in here when I had arrived.

"Now. . . all of us have arrived. Kehehe. . . I'm glad. It looks as though there were no victims." Shinguuji commented, as he glanced at Akamatsu. Then his eyes started scanning over everyone else in the room. Akamatsu approached the group, standing closer to Momota and Saihara. Probably because she felt the most comfortable with those two at the moment.

"But of course!" Kiibo objected to Shinguuji's words. I glanced over at Akamatsu, and she looked rather nervous to be around the group. I guess last night was a larger blow on her mental state than I thought it would be. I sighed, it's better if I everyone doesn't continue to stay mad at her, but to accomplish that, I'm going to have to antagonize some people.

"By the way. . . Are you okay, Akamatsu-san?" I asked. The pianist snapped her head over at me in surprise, not expecting such words to fall out of my mouth.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akamatsu asked, even while she was shuffling nervously on her feet. Maybe she thought I was going to mess with her again? Not that, that matters to me anyway.

"Well. . . You looked really bummed out after everyone started blaming you yesterday." I smirked and spoke with a teasing tone, it's probably better that I play the role of the villain for this anyway.

"H-Hey. . . What are you doing all of-" Shirogane started, not understanding why I would be the person to start this conversation. 

"Seriously," I cut the cosplayer off. I gave Akamatsu a sympathizing, and worried look. "You guys are so mean. Poor girl. . . She tried her best to encourage everyone, and you sore losers got mad at her anyway." I sighed, as I thought back to the events yesterday. I had expected Akamatsu to receive some backlash, but it wouldn't have been as bad if a certain two hot-heads hadn't kept pushing. Now I have to do damage control.

"What's the point of bringing that up again? And don't we have more important this to be discussing?" Kiibo inquired, not having noticed how uncomfortable Akamatsu looked when walking into the dining hall and seeing everybody. As for his second question, he was probably referring to the white envelope. So he also got one, meaning it's probably safe to assume that everyone body else got one as well.

"Actually. . . didn't *you* blame Akamatsu-san first?" Chabashira accused, not that she was wrong. She glared at me, but there was a look of confusion behind the look in her eyes. Akamatsu looked worried as she watched everyone slowly descend into arguing.

"Eh? N-Now it's my fault? Why are you guys ganging up on me?" I questioned. It was better this way anyways. Akamatsu seems to be one of the only people that can keep everyone's spirits up, if there are any grudges it won't help anyone. And I don't exactly care if they hate me, helps with keeping a distance. Plus, at this rate, no one seems to be owning up to their words from last night. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! You guys are terrible! So horrible, so mean!" I cried, my anguish being faked.

"Hmph, you're too noisy. Cut it out." Hoshi huffed at my behavior, clearly finding it more annoying than anything.

"But it's true." Momota sighed, coming to my defense. I looked over at him in mild surprise, before a smile spread across my face. Looks like the hot-headed moron isn't as stupid as I thought he was. "Everyone blamed Akamatsu-san without taking any responsibility themselves." Momota pointed out.

"Hey, come on now. Everyone was probably just tired." Amami gave a logical excuse for the people that had blamed Akamatsu yesterday. He probably didn't want an argument to break out, but we need to discuss this to clear the air.

"That isn't a proper reason." Achikita spoke, her tone was cold. Everyone looked over at the girl in surprise. The tone she used being such a contrast to the warm one that everyone had gotten familiar with. Wait a minute, when did she wake up anyway?

"What?" Akamatsu mumbled in shock.

"The people that blamed Akamatsu-san. . . They didn't bother thinking how that could damage her mentally. Imagine trying to help a group of people and get them to safety, only for all of those people to turn on you and saying you're torturing them. It's true, Akamatsu-san didn't exactly pay attention to how everyone was feeling, but. . . No one bothered telling her either. So it's just as much as everyone's fault as it is hers. She shouldn't have to take the punishment for our actions. It's not like she could have actually stopped anyone if they refused to go in the tunnel." Achikita explained, yawning at the end. Her tone had gone back to the warm one from before, almost making me believe that I imagined her cold tone. Looking around, I noticed the people that had blamed Akamatsu looking down at the floor guilty. Well, almost everyone. Harukawa didn't seem to care, Yonaga's expression was blank, and Shinguuji just looked unnerved.

"No, it's okay! It doesn't bother me!" Akamatsu reassured everyone, as the ones that had looked to the floor turned to look at her. "It's just. . . I should've been more considerate of everyone's feelings. I was too focused on the tunnel. . . So, I'm sorry. . . No one has to apologize to me, I should have been paying attention to everyone. So it's fine. . . Really!" Akamatsu informed as she smiled at everyone. I noticed she visibly relaxed, looks like she's comfortable being around the group then. Looking at the people that blamed her, most were smiling at her happily. Shinguuji and Harukawa weren't, but they did meet her gaze.

". . . Alright, well. . . If you're okay with it, then so am I." Momota shrugged his shoulders, the tension leaving him. The atmosphere surrounding everyone relaxed. That's good.

"Phew, cool beans! Now everything's settled!" I chirped happily now that everyone appeared to be more relaxed than before. We can start properly working as a team now, which means that we might be able to find another way to escape. Or I might find out a way to outsmart Monokuma or whoever is behind this.

". . . But you did blame her first, didn't you?" Kiibo accused, even though he had also been on of the one's to blame her. I thought about calling him out, but that would just make the situation worse.

"Well, that was a lie. Y'know, one of those lies to make us more united or whatever." I spoke as if I didn't care, placing my head on my hands, as I placed my elbows on the table. "Did you know half my lies are actually told with good intentions?" I informed them truthfully, even though I knew they wouldn't believe me.

"Now *that* sounds like a lie." Yumeno easily dismissed my words, as I assumed everyone else would do, regardless if I started being completely honest with them now. Not that I would ever be completely honest with any of them.

"Let's just forget about it and discuss something else." Akamatsu intervened. "Okay? How about we talk about the envelope that I'm assuming that everyone found in their rooms. Did anyone else's say-" Akamatsu began, as she started the conversation about the mysterious white envelope. Just then, Monokuma interrupted Akamatsu by popping out of nowhere.

"About that, that's actually something I wanted to talk to you all about! Think of it as a special announcement!" Monokuma snickered at all of us, seeing as some people jumped in shock and horror from his appearance alone. Akamatsu even screamed when she saw him.

"Hey, don't just suddenly show up! It's too much stress for my heart!" Shirogane yelled at the monochromatic bear. Monokuma looked at her with his never ending grin, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to not surprise you." Monokuma apologized unapologetically, using a double negative to show that he really didn't care that much, just getting enjoyment from teasing us.

"So you did mean to surprise us." Yumeno pointed out, calling the bear out. Monokuma shrugged his shoulders, as his body shaked from laughter.

"Well? Your announcement? What does this have to do with the white envelopes in our room?" Amami interrogated, making sure that we got back on topic.

"It's not terribly important, but. . ." Monokuma paused for a moment. "It's easier to stay alive by being an obvious goody two-shoes, right? Being thrust into a killing game doesn't mean you'll be able to kill someone easily. . . So I figured I'd ease you guys into the killing game by giving you motivation to kill." Monokuma informed. So it is a motive, but how is something like that a motive?

". . . Motivation to kill?" Harukawa repeated after the black and white bear.

"In short, a motive! That oughta add some mystery to the proceedings! Even if the killer is exposed, they could whip up a sob story to deceive everyone!" Monokuma pointed out with twisted glee.

"Wh-What are you saying? You logic is impossible to understand. . . !" Kiibo accused, even though what Monokuma said made perfect since. Right now, no one has a good enough reason to risk their life to participate in the class trial, so unless someone is giving a proper motive, then nothing will happen.

"I will know announce the first motive! Make sure you record this moment for posterity!" Monokuma laughed. "Now then, the special motive I've prepared is called the Secrets Keeper! Those white envelopes in your room have a piece of paper inside them, which tells you the secret of someone here. You'll get the secrets about the same person, until someone eventually kills somebody. The secrets themselves are written in the person's handwriting! Most of you are paired up with a person who you'll be getting secrets of. Since there's a group of three, however, that one group will have a jumble of someone in that group!" Monokuma declared. 

"Our secrets are going to be shared with someone?" Harukawa asked with a dark look. She's probably worried about someone learning about her actual Ultimate, not that I know what that is.

"Yep! That's right! It could be as humiliating as you wetting the bed to as juicy as someone killing somebody! Of course, none of you will actual know who has whose secrets." Monokuma explained.

"Secrets Keeper?! Don't make it sound like some kinda fantasy show!" Chabashira demanded as she glared at Monokuma apprehensively. Monokuma laughed at Chabashira's rage.

"S-Stop messing around. . . Do you think this is fun for us?" Akamatsu asked. Monokuma hummed, tilting his head to the side in confusion, waiting for Akamatsu to finish her words. "Do you really think I'd kill someone just to keep a secret? In your dreams! We're not going to lose to you! We promised each other we'd escape from this place!" Akamatsu added. 

"Yeah! That doesn't sound that bad. We don't know who they belong too, so there's no reason for someone to kill someone over a secret!" Momota declared, with lightly flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, but it's in our handwriting, right? So you might be able to tell if you see someone's hand writing, or happen to see the slip with the secret. Regardless, this will just spread distrust more than anything." Hoshi spoke, pulling his hat over his head.

"Why would that cause us to distrust each other?" Momota responded, clueless as always.

"Because we don't fuckin' know who has what secret! Imaging if you get some weird fucked up shit! You'll start looking at everyone different, wondering who secrets you fuckin' have. And if you start acting different, it'll make people paranoid that you have their secret!" Irumu shouted out in frustration.

"We all know it's better to cooperate rather than betray each other, right?" Amami suddenly asked the group. "But if you don't cooperate, you receive some benefit from it. It's an incentive to betray the group to save yourself from being outed. With that in the back of all our minds, we're less likely to cooperate. That's Monokuma's plan. To make a non-cooperative game that tanks Akamatsu-san's plan to get us to cooperate." Amami explained.

"What?" Akamatsu gasped in surprise. 

"And if a murder were to occur. . . it'd be even more unlikely that we'd cooperate." Saihara explained nervously, bringing up one of the more obvious things revolving around this game.

"It's likely that he created this motive for that sole purpose." Shinguuji accused, as he glared at the black and white bear. No doubt he also had something to hide. 

"Right? I bet you can't stand all this tension in the air, right? So it's better to just kill!" Monokuma taunted us with a cozy expression on his face, our growing negative emotions being like an addictive drug to him.

"W-What. . . ? You. . ." Chasbashira stuttered, as she threw her hands up around herself in a protective manner, not that, that would help her now.

"It seems you're quite serious about forcing us to participate in this killing game." Toujou declared with the highest amount of agitation I've ever seen on the maid. "What exactly is your objective?" Toujou interrogated, however the bear didn't bother with an answer.

"His objective doesn't matter!" Momota yelled out of nowhere. Looks like he finally grasped the regrettable situation regarding our secrets. Or Monokuma just pissed him off with his presence. "I'm through letting him get him way! I've had enough!!!!" Momota screamed. He lunged towards Monokuma to grab him, but he wasn't even able to reach him. The Monokubs had appeared in their Exisals.

"Rise and shine, ursine-!" The Monokubs chanted. Momota looked at the Exisals in shock, as he slowly backed away from them.

"Hell yeah! Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer!" Monokid screamed, the sound of his breaking guitar echoed off the speakers of the Exisals. Most visibly cringing from the sound it made.

"Finally, it's time for the Exisals!" Monotaro cheered happily, enamored with the idea of using the mentioned machinery for violence.

"We won't let you lay a hand on Daddy! We want Daddy to smile every day!" Monophanie spoke defiantly towards us, more than happy to get her hands dirty now that her 'father' was in 'danger'. I doubt Momota would have been able to do anything, even if he had gotten to the monochromatic bear.

"Youse bastards better pay attention! This is what happens when you mess with us!" Monosuke declared. Monodam stayed silent, as always. 

"Wh. . . What? What are you guys planning to do?" Momota asked, terrified of what was going to end up happening to him. There was nothing anyone could do, not against the Exisals anyway.

"P-Please don't!" Kiibo attempted to plead with the bears.

"Run, Momota-kun!" Akamatsu called out to him in warning.

"You can't do that, Monokubs, Monokuma. That's violating the rules." A very cold and icy voice spoke up. Everyone's attention snapped over to the girl who spoke. It was Achikita. The look on her face sent shivers down my spine, her face was unforgiving. She had dropped the honorific she had been using for Monokuma before. Just like she did in the tunnel.

"Oh? And why not?" Monokuma asked in a taunting tone.

"Rule number eight states: Violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, is strictly prohibited. However, Momota-san didn't even touch you. Therefore, there wasn't an act of violence committed against you, you don't have any proof that Momota-san actually did anything. So if you kill him, you and the Monokubs are committing a direct murder of a student, technically. Unless of course you want to kill Momota-san and let the rest of us go because you broke the rules of your own game?" Achikita hissed. The way she spoke the last question, it was a threat. It honestly made her seem. . . Dangerous.

"Puhuhuhu. . . I see, well I'll make sure to change the rules that if you even attempt to take an act of violence against me, there will be punishment. But considering Momota did it before the rule was made, I suppose I'll leave him for now." Suddenly Monokuma's claws extended. "But there won't be any more freebies." Monokuma warned, and he disappeared with the next moment.

"Damn it! I had really be looking forward to usin' these too!" Monokid screeched in rage.

"So long, bear well!" The Monokubs left after that. I turned to look at Achikita, but now she looked as laid back as she normally does. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look royally pissed off, either. Everyone was silent for a moment, shocked from Achikita's outburst. It didn't fit the persona the girl displayed at all, but I guess it shows how affected she actually is by all this. She didn't seem to care, was always relaxed. However, I suppose it's a good thing she caught Monokuma, we might be able to outsmart him! That and the fact that Momota is still alive because of her.

"Uh. . ." Momota mumbled, before a bright grin took over his features. "Honestly, I'm a little shocked, Achikita-san. But thank you! I would be dead if you hadn't stepped in!" Momota cheered. Achikita gave him a lazy smile back, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sorry. . . I didn't mean to freak anyone out. I doubt Monokuma-Kōchō Sensei would have listened to me otherwise, though. I don't really catch peoples attention with the normal way I act and behave," Achikita paused for the moment, her eyes briefly glancing over everyone. "Sorry, it won't happen again." Achikita promised as a familiar yawn left her lips. It was like a breath of relief swept through the dining hall.

"It's fine, Achikita-san! You were able to save Momota-kun after all!" Akamatsu reassured the tired girl. Achikita sunk back into the table, barely keeping her eyes opening. Suddenly the thought that she could ever be dangerous seemed silly now.

"That's right! You were able to save that degenerate male, Achikita-san! Don't be so hard on yourself!" Chasbashira declared, passion burning in her eyes as she looked at Achikita in admiration.

"Yes, and we were able to get something out of it. It shows that Monokuma isn't all powerful, and that he makes mistakes. If he makes another one, we might be able to find a way to escape," Amami added, jumping in on the band wagon of the people praising the girl. Achikita didn't seem like she was effected, if it wasn't for the fact that the tension had left her body, I honestly would think she was unaffected.

"Atua says that this will bring us closer to escape! Nyahahaha! Well done, Achikita-san!" Angie joined in, smiling brightly as she clasped her hands together. No doubt Achikita could be a valuable asset. Everyone was so panicked earlier, no one could think clearly. Achikita still had control over her thoughts and actions, she was even able to convince Monokuma to stop. But what if that was because she was a mole for the people behind this, and this hole thing was staged? How could anyone stay that calm? Distrust filled me.

"Yeah, that was awesome, Achikita-san! It's almost to good to be true that you were able to stay calm and collected in a situation like that~!" I teased, a subtle warning in my voice. Achikita glanced over at me, her bright eyes almost looked as if they dimmed for a moment.

"Did I freak you out, Ouma-san?" Achikita asked cautiously. Her tone, it's the type of tone you would use on a scared child that you didn't want to worry. It wasn't a warning or threatening tone, but what if she was faking it? "I really was upset, and angry Ouma-san, I wouldn't say my feelings fell under the category of 'calm'. In high stress situations, I tend to act without thinking everything through, I just got lucky with my impulsive actions this time around." Achikita sighed, searching my eyes. ". . . It wasn't staged, if that's what you're thinking. . ." Achikita murmured, I nearly didn't hear her words. I didn't sense a lie in anything she said. But, was that really something I could trust? "Anyways, shouldn't we be discussing the motive? What are we going to do about it?" Achikita questioned, turning back to the group.

"How about we just don't read them? If the secrets are meant to spread distrust and paranoia, we just shouldn't read them. It's not like Monokuma can force us to read it anyway." Akamatsu suggested easily. However, her suggestion wasn't that simple. We couldn't possibly trust everyone not to read anymore of those secrets, no doubt people have already read the ones in their rooms. I read mine, and I was honestly curious to find out more. If I could find out more on whoever's secrets I'm reading, and if I find out who that person is, I can decide easier on if I should keep a distance or not. Then there's also what Monokuma said, he said some secrets were small, but others could be as big as murder. If someone here is really that dangerous, we need to know,

"I don't think it's that simple." Amami stated, looking thoughtful. He was probably having around the same thought as me. He was one of the more cautious people in the group.

"Why not? Can't leave peoples secrets alone, can you?! You degenerate male!" Chabashira hissed through gritted teeth. Her body language was defensive as she looked at the boy in unhidden rage.

"Although it's true that some might not look at the secrets, we can't trust everyone to do so." Hoshi pointed out. "Most of us probably already read the secrets in those envelopes already. Depending on the secret, someone might just continue to read it." Hoshi added.

"As unfortunate as it is, Hoshi-san and Amami-san have a point. Plus, Monokuma mentioned something about the severity of the secrets that concerns me. If someone really did murder another, that means the rest of the group could be in danger by not knowing." Toujou spoke up.

"And that's the dilemma. We can't trust others to not read them, at least not everyone. And knowing some of those secrets might actually make it easier and safer for the rest of us," Amami summed up. "However, paranoia is likely to spread if we do decide to read them. The question there would be, who has whose secrets?" Amami stated.

"Nyeh. . . This is really a pain, can't we just not read them. . . ? Monokuma was probably lying about that anyways. . ." Yumeno requested while tugging at her hat nervously. She wasn't the only one fidgeting in their seat. Everyone looked a bit nervous. Amami's question out in the open air, was something that had to be on most minds.

"What? You got something you're fuckin' hidin' donkey lips?!" Irumu instigated. She was fidgeting just like Yumeno, only she was messing with her gloves instead. The only one that looked truly calm was Achikita. Then again. . . she looked like she was. . . did she fall asleep again. . . ?

"Even so, shouldn't we respects other peoples secrets. . .? Some of that stuff can be really sensitive, ya' know?!" Shirogane cried out desperately, as she gripped onto her arm. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes, but they refused to fall.

"Kehehehehe. . . We seem to be stuck on loop when it comes to a time of calm falling into madness." Shinguuji laughed. "However, I must agree with the sentiment of not reading each other's secrets. Somethings are secrets for a reason. . ." Shinguuji informed, his last statement came off as more of a threat than anything. I pressed my lips together. On one hand, I wanted to read the secrets I got from Monokuma, just in case it would somehow help me later on. On the other hand, I don't want anyone reading my secrets. Depending on the secret that's given, it could easily give away who it is. Take the one I got earlier as an example, just off of that I would guess either Irumu, Shinguuji, Hoshi, Harukawa, and maybe Shirogane would be one of those people with that secret. My eyes drifted to Achikita, but considering how laid back she is and how she can fall asleep anywhere, I doubt it's her. Not to mention, out of everyone, you'd think her hand writing would be loopy, hastily written, uneven, but otherwise readable. She doesn't seem like the type to have handwriting like that. So maybe it was Shinguuji, Harukawa, or Shirogane?

"Fighting over this won't get us anywhere, it's just making the atmosphere worse," Kiibo called out, as he looked at everyone. "Why can't we just not read them? Logically it's the best course of action to stop from paranoia spreading. I understand that we can't expect everyone not to read the secrets, but I'm sure some won't. It's not like we know who the secret belongs to anyway." Kiibo informed hastily, trying to get everyone to go along with Akamatsu.

"Th-That's right!" Gonta declared. "Gonta won't read secret. Gonta a gentlemen!" Gonta cheered, but it didn't do anything to lift the mood. Looking at everyone, the ones that are likely to not look at it if asked, are Gonta, Toujou, Achikita, Chabashira, Momota, Akamatsu, and maybe Saihara and Yumeno. Saihara might not if Akamatsu asked, but he's also still a detective. That's about half of the group, but I'm still not so sure about Saihara and Yumeno.

"We might not be able to stop everyone from reading them, but that doesn't matter! It's not like we can trace back who has our secrets, and who's secret we have! Plus, there's no telling if Monokuma is even telling the truth about the secrets being real!" Momota spoke confidently, trying to get everyone to calm down and not put as much weight as there should be in the situation at hand.

"Um. . . Not necessarily. . ." Saihara cut in, swallowing hard. He looked nervous and like he could bolt at any moment. "Someone could already make a estimated guess on who's secret they have just by the handwriting alone. And. . . based on what we know of each other. . . Our secrets could also give away who we are. . ." Saihara choked his words out with difficulty. He pulled his hat over his head, as he shot Akamatsu an apologetic look.

"Yeah, but who cares?! We can't stop each other from reading 'em, so how about we read them together?!" I smirked, an idea coming to mind. I didn't like it, but it should stop someone from attempting to kill someone just because they have you're secrets. If you're secrets are out in the open, then there's no reason for you to target a specif person. However, it's not like I want us to read them out loud. It could also have the opposite effect, but if we keep going like this, than someone else might suggest it.

". . . What?" Harukawa questions with a glare, I just gave her a taunting smile back as I stared her down. Her glare deepened, almost turning murderous. The action sent shivers down my spine.

"If we read our secrets out loud to one another, then it would keep someone from murdering another person because they suspect that person has their secrets. But it could also have the opposite effect. By that point, we would know who has whose secrets, and someone might try and go after someone just to keep something unwanted from coming out." Amami summed up. I pouted, seeing as my fake idea was shot down. In reality, I was actually relieved.

"Really? And here I thought it would get this killing game going, make things more interesting. What'dya' have to ruin my fun, Amami-san?!" I teased, not meaning the words that fell out of my lips at all. That's fine, it's better if everyone hates me. It's easier to keep a distance that way. 

"The hell did you just say?!" Momota yelled in uncontained fury. He was so pissed off that the veins on his neck started bulging as he stared at me with bared teeth and a clenched fist. He looked as if he was more than ready to jump over the table and attack me in a righteous rage. 

"You degenerate male! Our concern isn't you're entertainment! Shut up already before I pummel you with my fist!" Chabashira threatened me, already in a defensive position. A shudder went down my spine at the prospect, no doubt if she hit the wrong spot she could easily break some bone.

"There's no sense fighting about it, is there?" Achikita yawned, looking at everyone with a tired gaze. Her head layed in the comfort in her arms that rested on the table, folded together. She didn't seem bothered, didn't seem to care about the prospect of any of her dark secrets being hidden. "While it's probably best not to look at them, we can't actually stop someone from looking at them." Achikita pointed out.

"Yes, Achikita-san has a point. We won't be able to stop someone from looking at the contents of the envelope, seeing as they would be in someone's room." Toujou sighed, "So fighting about that would only further spread animosity." 

"But, then what are we supposed to do about the motive? It's meant to spread distrust and paranoia, right?! We can't let Monokuma win like this!!" Momota cried out in rage. Tears brimmed at his eyes, not from sadness, but from anger.

"Who said he was winning?" Achikita yawned. Some of our classmates looked at her in shock, before anyone could dismiss the girl's implied claim, she continued. "We don't know who has whose secrets. So there's no use worrying about it. We can be paranoid all we want about it, but if the person doesn't even know who the secret belongs to, who cares? If someone's secret is so. . . Personally. . . That they don't want anyone looking at it, then we can just hope that someone doesn't see it. If someone's secret is a danger to the group, then fine, share it. Otherwise, just keep it to yourself. There's no point it judging someone for whatever secret they have now, we should be focusing on getting out of here, yeah?" Achikita asked with a lazy smile.

"That's right!" Akamatsu cheered. "While I'm not happy about sharing secrets in general, but if it puts anyone in danger, then I guess it's okay to share it. . . But only if it puts anyone in danger! Otherwise, there's no point in judging others for whatever secret they might have. Plus, we don't even know if the secrets are going to be that bad! Personally, mine was rather silly. I'm not going to share it, but it was nothing to worry over. We shouldn't let Monokuma win by succumbing to distrust! We're all friends, right? We're going to get out of here together, no matter what any of us might have as a secret. If anything, we should look at this as something to bring us closer together!" Akamatsu proclaimed. The atmosphere seemed to light up, even if it was still tense. However, some people were starting to smile again.

"Th-That's right. . . ! This is just a challenge. . . we can't let Monokuma win. . . We'll get through this together." Saihara added with an admiring smile on his lips. 

"Well, if that's what it takes for this issue to be resolved, then I guess I don't have any qualms with it." Amami spoke, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at everyone with relief. His shoulders sagged a little as some of the tension left him.

"That's right! We won't let Monokuma beat us! We're going to escape this place no matter what! So he can throw whatever type of motive he wants at us!" Momota roared with determination gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah! My Master's says challenges like this can only make me stronger! As long as we don't let this bother us, we'll be out of here in no time at all! After all, we have the Ultimate Detective on our side, even if he is a degenerate!" Chabashira added, with a proud smile on her lips.

"Y-Yeah. . ." Saihara stuttered, clearly not knowing what to think of Chabashira's words of him.

"Whatever, it's not like I fuckin' care! It's bout damn time you dumbasses came back to your senses!" Irumu laughed, a smirk settled across her lips. However, she was one of the few people that were still noticeably more tense.

"Well, it's not like I have anything to hide. So I don't really care either way." Hoshi huffed, he wasn't lying. Everyone already knew about the previous crimes that he already committed, considering he didn't really bother to hide it. Which I suppose is better than nothing, but it doesn't change the fact that he's still a. . . Murderer. 

"Nyeh. . . What a pain. . . But I guess this is better than all of us fighting over it." Yumeno decided, though she clearly looked annoyed. Considering things, she was probably one of the people with the least amount to hide.

"Logically speaking, this is the best conclusion that we could come to. While the tension in the air still might be there, it won't nearly be as bad as the alternative." Kiibo smiled blissfully, ignorantly bringing up the tension that everyone was trying to ignore.

"Leave it too the robot to bring up the one thing that everyone's trying to ignore." I criticized, trying to get Kiibo off topic. Today's already been a roller-coaster for everyone already, we don't need anymore arguments to break out. This group has so many strong personalities, it's difficult keeping any form of teamwork together because of it.

"Hey! That's robophobic!" Kiibo whined in a dignified manner, I rolled my eyes at him, not really caring about what he has to say for the moment. Cruel, but addressing it will only cause another silly argument, which I don't have enough energy to deal with. Mentally, I'm too tired to deal with anymore today.

"Awe! It's simply beautiful how humanity was able to work together to over come this trial," Shinguuji praised. "Although I don't agree with reading the secrets at all, I do see how this is the best possible outcome."

"Th-Thank goodness. . . The atmosphere was so tense earlier, it felt like I was suffocating from it. . ." Shirogane sighed in relief, but her eyes darkened. She almost seemed as if she was agitated. . .? But there was nothing that could actually prove my theory of that being correct.

"Gonta so happy that friends are feeling better. . . !" Gonta smiled, tears gathering up in the corner of his eyes from how happy that he was. A pang of remorse filled me, seeing as the gentle giant had to deal with that. Gonta probably felt helpless, having no idea how to stop everyone from fighting.

"Atua says this is the best 'course of action to take! This will prevent any murders from happening, without a doubt!" Yonaga cheered, even though there was no real way of knowing that. We weren't in clear waters yet. We aren't going to be until we stop receiving secrets about one another, even then, the trust we might have had for one another will never be accomplished. . . Not with what's happening forever grained into the back of our minds.

"Whatever, if we're done here, then I'm leaving. . ." Harukawa harshly stood up and left the scene, not wanting too be anywhere near the rest of us. She was one of the most on edge with the situation, the next person being on edge was Shinguuji. Clearly, the two were hiding something dangerous. I wonder. . . Do I have one of their secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, most chapters are probably going to be this long. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Also, here's a hint, the first secret revealed to Ouma is going to be very important in the first trial. So, what do you guys think the first murder is going to be? I'm curious. ^^


	6. -Bonus Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to do a bonus chapter, I might do these every once in a while. This is completely canon. It's basically Ouma's and Achikita's meeting, but from Achikita's perspective. Bonus chapters will be shorter than actual chapters. Hope you all enjoy! ^^

"I'll be there in a little bit, Izana. I'm nearly at the cafe, can you wait just a little longer?" I laughed gently as I held the rectangular phone to my ear. I heard a faint humming coming from the other end of the phone. The cold metal of my phone sat gently in my had, partially because I never bothered to put a case around it. I continued to walk ahead, even while I was on my phone, my eyes scanning and analyzing everything around me. All the small talk surrounding me, the little interactions, or strange actions of others memorized in my brain. My sneakers hitting across concrete registering as a constant blaring sound.

"Of course I'll wait! I was just hoping that you would be here a little early. . . Then again, I guess you've always been punctual. Not early. I was just hoping the allure of sweets would entice you into arriving before hand~!" Izana teased near the end. Her silvery singsong voice coming out clearly through the phone. "Sorry, I just couldn't wait! I haven't seen you since you went over seas to visit your Dad! Anyways, I'll see you when you get here, Cream Puff!" Izana cut off the phone call, using her odd nickname for me near the end. Sighing, I started to put my phone away, pausing in my movements. As I put my phone in a deep pocket in my sweatpants, I was suddenly pushed with a strong force.

I closed my eyes as I hit the ground, hearing a groan from above me. Opening my eyes, I stared back at a pair of violet ones. I was honestly in shock, since I usually notice things like this before they happen. I guess my insomnia was effecting me more than I thought, huh? The boy staring at me, who had rather young like features, was staring at me in pure mortification. His royal purple hair seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a worn red jacket over top of it. His pants were white, and he was wearing a pair of checkered sneakers. He was also sickly pale, concerningly so, not that I could say I was any better. The boy seemed to be in too much shock to actually do anything, so I gave him an amused smile. How did I not hear him before he ran into me?

"Mind getting off of me?" I inquired, my voice coming out in it's usually honeyed tone. Most seemed to think I was using a fake voice when talking to them like this, even though this was naturally how I sounded. The boy flushed a little in embarrassment, before hurriedly scrambling off of me as if I was acid. I laughed lightly from the boys actions, even if I was still a little perturbed by the fact that I didn't see him coming. His nervousness was still amusing, not that I wanted to scare the boy off. I got up, stretching lightly, a yawn leaving my lips. The never ending feeling of tiredness never leaving me. Examining the boy in front of me, he seemed younger than me, but he still looked as if he was in high-school. Maybe a first or second year? But I suppose he could still be a third year like myself, but I severely doubt that.

"I-I'm sorry, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking." The boy stuttered out an apology, his voice as innocently impish as it could be. He looked like a kicked puppy that was getting scolded for destroying the couch. The sight, while cute, unnerved me a little. Why is he so skittish? Maybe that's why I didn't notice him? No, that's no excuse. Putting my thoughts to the side, I raised an amused brow at the boy before placing my hands in my hoods pocket.

"I could say the same for myself, if I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened." I dismissed his words easily enough. ". . . It's my fault for not noticing. I'm usually more observant than that. . ." I muttered to myself. The boy looked at me confusedly, a pout on his lips. He probably didn't hear my muttered words, not that it would make any difference to me if he did. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" I added curiously. The boy bit his lip, taking a glance behind him. More specifically at the looming building behind him. The Team Danganronpa building. Today was the last day for auditions there, the thought of the show filling me with disgust. I briefly wondered which poor bastards would get picked for the show this time. Not that it would effect me, since I'm not auditioning. Not that my stalkers seem to appreciate that. I looked towards the side, seeing the people that have been following me for the past few days now, before directing my attention back to the boy in front of me, who was fidgeting nervously. "Ah, the Team Danganronpa building." I sighed, snapping the boy out of his daze. He visibly winced, probably expecting me to start saying profanities to him, since most of the world was utterly obsessed with the show now. My expression shifted, displaying my clear annoyance from the prospect of ever liking the sickening show. "I'm not a fan of the show either. Honestly, I find it disgusting. I'm assuming that's why you were running anyway, unless I interrupted your action's wrong." My words came out a little colder than I wanted, but I waited for the boy in front of me to answer. His eyes held an unbearable guilt in them.

"N-No you're right. I can't stand the show either." The boy responded. I don't think he was lying. Dissipate the stutter, his tone was firm. Did he audition for the show? I thought this over for a moment, it was certainly a possibility. There was a small amount of people that audition for the show for the money, usually because they were so desperate, they didn't know what else to do. My eyes softened as I looked at the boy, since that was probably along his reasons. I would never truly know, unless I asked him. Not that I was going to do that. I gave the boy a reassuring smile, trying to reassure him. It was clear his own guilt and anxieties were eating away at him.

"Yeah, it can get extremely gruesome." I summed up, wincing at the memory of some of the footage I've seen of the thing. Shaking my head, in an attempt to ignore the violent images in my head, I continued to smile. "Anyways, I need to get going. I promised someone I would meet up with them later today." I informed, giving the boy a lazy wave of my hand. I began to walk off, heading for the cafe that I had attended to go to in the first place, before I had been interrupted.

~*~

Arriving at the cafe, the bells jingled as I stepped in. Glancing around, my eyes zeroed in on the girl looking like she was about to explode from excitement. The girl herself was someone of chocolate skin tone, even darker tones making up freckles across her face. Carmeled colored eyes shined in wonder as the girl memorized the colorful menu. Her wine colored permed hair seem just as bouncy as the girl's personality was sure to be. She was wearing a yellow sundress, with white pumps. A smile stretched across my lips at the familiar sight, as I approached the girl. She was sitting in a booth, which I easily slide in, across from her. She looked up, squealing from the sight of me.

"Hey there, Cream Puff!" She cheered. She looked down at her white leather watch that was wrapped around her wrist, before she looked back up at me. The menu already being layed back on the table. "Right on time, as always. For a moment, I thought you were going to be late! But I guess I shouldn't have worried." Izana giggled. I gave her a rueful smile. Still painfully aware of the people stalking me, and the earlier encounter I had today.

"Yeah, 'course. Anyways, why did you suddenly want to meet in a cafe anyways?" I asked. She smiled at me mischievously, placing her hands on the table. Which revealed her yellow painted fingernails.

"Right! I was wondering if you could help me with planning a party. It's for Sora-kun! You know how he loves puzzles, and I'm more than positive enough that you're clever enough to come up with enough puzzle and riddles to stupefy him! I'm sure he would love the challenge! I was also wondering if you would come for his birthday, I promise that I won't let anyone spike the drinks. . . I know you've been a little reluctant to come to my parties ever since. . . But I promise I won't let it happen again! So will you come?!" Izana asked with hope filled eyes. She looked like an excited puppy.

"It's fine, I'll come. . . I guess I wasn't really subtle about it, was I? Sorry, Izana. . . I'm sure Kyoboyashi-san would kick out anyone that tried to spike the drinks anyway, so no worries." I gave my friend a gentle smile. Memories from multiple nights not forgotten flashing through my mind.


	7. Analyses & Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I analyzed the handwriting of the secret, then went ahead and talk to some people today. But what on earth is Saihara hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ouma's Whiteboard makes an appearance! I Changed some of the things he wrote or rather, he didn't write. This is mainly because of how I've decided to write his character. Also, for when Ouma is thinking about the writing of the secret, I looked at a couple of websites that state what handwriting can say about an individual person, so there's a reason he focuses on that. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I had gotten Monokuma to give me two whiteboards, and pictures of everybody. One of the whiteboards, was to keep track of everything that happens. Who's alive, who killed, who died, who's trustworthy, and who's suspicious. The other board, is for theorizing about who's secret I have. They were both in my dorm room, as was I. On the first whiteboard, I had it separated into two groups, the Monokubs and the students. My picture wasn't there, but I didn't need mine. Above the Monokubs pictures, I wrote out the term annoying. They seemed to just go along with whatever Monokuma told them, so it didn't make them seem as much as a threat. No doubt the Monokubs are controlled A.I, like Monokuma, but I don't think who ever is behind this actually plans on using the Monokubs as a way to have the trials, motives and murders take place. It doesn't seem that way at the moment anyway.

As for my other peers, I glanced at their pictures. At the moment, they were all in one set group. None of them had murdered, or been killed. At least, no one has murdered someone trapped within the confinements of the school yet. No one has proving themselves to potentially be trustworthy either. Not to say none of the pictures had comments by them. By Shinguuji and Harukawa, I wrote out the words suspicious. Harukawa lied about her talent, and the way Shinguuji talks and eyes the girls is unnerving. Then by Achikita and Kiibo I wrote weird. I felt watched every-time I was around Kiibo, but he didn't say anything about a recording function. As for Achikita. . . I just couldn't get rid of that since of déjà vu, like I knew her from somewhere. I don't think I knew her all that well, otherwise one of us would have remembered. 

By Amami and Shirogane, I put question marks around their pictures. Shirogane, seems off. Then there was the fact that she appeared to be mildly annoyed earlier for no reason. Amami can't remember his Ultimate, but he acts so calmly within the situation. As if he knows something the rest of us don't. I stared at Saihara's photo, twirling the Expo marker in my hand. He could be a good ally, if he proves he's any good at his Ultimate; but he's much to timid, and follows Akamatsu around like a lost puppy. If he stays the way he is now, I can't possibly put my trust in him either. My eyes then darted to the image of Toujou. She was remarkably talented, and asked the right questions. Her sake of duty isn't bad either. However. . . My eyes narrowed as a thought passed through my mind. Her sake of duty, it could lead her to kill or intentionally get murdered.

With a sigh, I placed the marker down on the dresser and grabbed the white slip of paper. Unfolding the paper, that had folded in on itself, I saw the same words from earlier. My Mother would often overdose from an overuse of medication. I grabbed some magnets, which I used to attach the photos to the first whiteboard, and walked over to the clean board that was entirely blank. I placed the white slip on the board, then put the two magnets at different ends of the paper. I placed my other magnets back on my dresser.

Just by the look of the handwriting, I already crossed people out as for as it couldn't be. True, I haven't seen everyone's handwriting, but some people are more likely to have certain style of handwriting compared to others. Then again, I can't really write anyone off until I analyze the writing properly. Cursive is generally a way of writing faster, and to get stuff written. However, the handwriting itself was elegant and written in what could only be called a graceful fashion. It was easy to read, and incredible neat. Almost like the writing just flowed. It's likely that whoever wrote this is someone relatively calm and relaxed, and not hurried. The cursive itself might be due to something else if they don't write things impatiently, but that could just be due to the person not letting stress get to them.

Glancing at the handwriting again, I studied it. The cursive itself was a bit loopy, and curly, more than what was normal. Which might mean whoever wrote it is someone sympathetic, emotional, and intuitive. I sighed, taking note of the neatness of the writing once more. It was conflicting with how the writing itself flowed effortlessly. With it being so neat, it might mean whoever wrote this is uptight, which would conflict with how the writing flows. Which would suggest this is a calm and relaxed person. Putting that aside, I decided to focus on the individual letters instead and see what it could tell me.

First, I looked at the size of the handwriting. It was about average, which means whoever wrote this is likely someone that can adapt well. Although it was in cursive, the handwriting was widely spaced out between each word. This could imply whoever wrote this is someone that doesn't like to be overwhelmed or crowded. The E's loops were narrowed, suggesting this person is skeptical of others. The crossing of the T's were right in the middle, and were with long strokes. With it being in the middle, it could mean this person is comfortable with themselves as a person. With the T's crosses being long, it implies they're determined, stubborn, and could be enthusiastic. 

The letters are all connected, suggesting this person could be someone who is logical, and systematic. The S's were wide towards the bottom, implying this person is restricting themselves. That's the second time I found something suggesting that. The handwriting was heavy, which could mean this person is good with commitments, uptight, and reacts quickly to criticism. The handwriting is also slanted to the left, which might mean this person keeps to themselves. There's also to keep in mind the person's dominate hand. If they were left handed, the writing might be smudged, which it isn't. However, someone who's practiced enough might be able to avoid this issue. 

Walking over to the board, I began to write down the traits that this person *might* have, considering their handwriting. Calm, relaxed, determined, stubborn, enthusiastic, sympathetic, logical, skeptical of others, adaptable, intuitive, emotional, restricting themselves, uptight, doesn't like being overwhelmed or crowded, comfortable with themselves, good with commitment, reacts quickly to criticism, and keeping to themselves.

I let out a groan of frustration as I eyed the different traits, some were conflicting with one another. However, I have enough to at least put down names of people of who it might be. Of course, not everyone is going to match up perfectly with it, but I can at least put down the names of people that have some of these qualities. With that thought in mind, I started making another list on the whiteboard: Saihara, Toujou, Harukawa, Shinguuji, Hoshi, Kiibo, Shirogane, Amami, and Achikita. I placed question marks around Shirogane and Achikita, mainly for the same reasons. The two were an enigma. Shirogane is so plain, it's suspicious. Achikita can fall asleep, but jump back into conversation as if she had been listening the whole time. 

I looked at the list, a little annoyed. It was more than half of the people in the school at the moment. Not choosing to focus on that, I started crossing out the people I knew it couldn't be. The name I crossed out instantly was Kiibo. The contents of the secret itself, it would make absolutely no sense for a robot to have. Then there was the rest of the group. It's a little hard to see Amami, Shirogane or Achikita with a mother like that, but it's a possibility. I'll just have to wait for a little more information. After all, whose ever secrets I have, there's about a eighty-eight percent chance that they have my secret as well. 

Placing the marker down on the whiteboard, I stretched in an attempt to release the tension from my muscles. Then I walked over towards my door, and left my dorm. As I stepped out of the dorm, I was met with the sight of the ever optimistic, enthusiastic, pianist. Akamatsu's eyes landed on me, and she waved at me.

"Hey, Ouma-kun!" Akamatsu called out, approaching me. She used the term 'Kun' lightly, not bothering asking for permission. I didn't really care, but it was still establishing an air of familiarity that we didn't have. Something I realize she did with all the guys and girls. Only with the girls, she used the term 'Chan'. I smirked, deciding to tease the girl about it. Only in a more roundabout way.

"Nishishishi. . . It's pretty strange that you would come talk to me, Akamatsu-san." I pointed out, lazily putting my hands behind my head. A confident grin matched me features, leaving no room for opposition. 

"Whatever. I just felt like it. If you don't want to spend time with me, just say so." Akamatsu pointed out, as she looked at me with uncertainty. She clearly didn't know what to think of me. Though her thoughts probably leaned towards annoying, lying brat more than anything.

"What?! Why would I do thaaaaaaaaat?!" I spoke with a teasing tone as I stared the girl down. She shuffled on her feet, as she looked at me with barely concealed confusion. Snickering under my breath, I moved forward with my plan to tease the girl. "I'd *never* turn down an invitation from you, Akamatsu-san." I paused for a moment. ". . . Kidding! That was a lie!"

"Geez. . ." Akamatsu sighed as if talking to me was the most tiring thing ever.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me. After all. . ." I faked a pout, seeing a clear way too easily prank the pianist as I planned only moments prior. ". . . It's your fault I'm mean to you."

"My fault?!" Akamatsu repeated like a pet parrot. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape in shock. I kept myself from laughing as I took the girl's reaction in. She was just so easy to mess with! Well, her in most of our other 'classmates'. The term classmates sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. Since us being classmates meant we are trapped in a school like this.

"Because. . . You've forgotten about me." I choked out in a 'pained' sob. She really was to gullible for her own good. The only one I could think that could have memories of me is Achikita. She didn't seem to have an exact memory earlier though. And every time I try to even think about it, I got a head splitting headache. Putting this thought aside for now, I continued on with my joke. My eyes analyzing Akamatsu as she jumped back in shock from my words.

"Huh? Forgotten?!" Akamatsu repeated, a common thing the pianist did when she was in pure shock.

"I can't bear it anymore! I haven't forgotten! I've been thinking about you this whole time!" I clinched my fist in a fake rage. Been an actor on a stage that didn't even exist. Being the puppeteers puppet for a show that would never open. After all, why would anyone like a show about what's happening to us? Little did I know how wrong I was about that.

"Are you lying again?" Akamatsu questioned, after she had calmed down from her apparent shock. She looked unsure of herself, not knowing what to believe.

". . ." I silently stared the girl down for a moment, allowing her anxiety to rise, and leaving the accusation on if I was lying an uncertain one. ". . . No." I finally said, seriously. However, I wasn't serious at all.

"Huh. . .?" Akamatsu breathed out. Her eyes darted around. Trying to remember memories that she didn't have. Her concentration led to a bit of annoyance and regret, since she couldn't seem to remember anything. The sight was a little amusing.

"I wish I was lying. . . But even I'm not that good at lying." I shrugged. "Ah-haha. . . I may be an evil supreme leader, but even my lies have standards." Which wasn't exactly a lie, it just didn't apply to the situation. Akamatsu mouth opened in shock again. Her eyebrows narrowed as she tried even harder to recall something that didn't even happen.

"O-Okay," Akamatsu stuttered, clearing her throat in an attempt to recover. "Then if you're not lying, can you help me jog my memory so I can remember? Like when we met, or what was going on when we met. . . Stuff like that." Akamatsu requested.

"Hmmmmm, let's see. We met. . ." I thought for a moment, wondering what to tell the girl. I guess I'll give her a clue that I'm joking; if she can't figure it out, then I'll just continue. ". . . Under hostile circumstances similar to this."

"Huh?" The pianist repeated back the phrase she seemed to like so much. She was clearly confused, looks like she didn't pick up on my hint that I was simply teasing her. Oh well, just means more entertainment for me anyways.

"You sheltered me while I was on the run from my enemies. With your piano skills, you managed to raise enough money to fund my escape. . ." I paused for a moment, the lies falling from my mouth with ease. "But then I betrayed you! I sold you out to me enemies and you were swiftly killed!" I put an end to my faked tale with a gleeful grin on my lips. 

"That was all a lie!" Akamatsu pointed out, exasperated.

"Yup, it sure was! We met each other here!" I summed up the obvious information while Akamatsu glared at me in clear annoyance. "I can't believe you fell for that, Akamatsu-san. You're such a sucker." I teased the poor girl. Her cheeks were flushing red from embarrassment, electing a small laugh from me at the sight.

"Geez. . ." Akamatsu sighed, not knowing what to say at the moment. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, as she breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down her burning cheeks. Eyeing the girl for a moment, I decided to give her a small piece of advice. I doubt she would listen to me. However, her belief in people makes her too gullible. She just might end up being the first one dead.

"You keep this up and you just might be the first one killed, y'know?" I asked the girl. A taunting smirk across my lips, easily hiding my true intentions.

"Hey, Ouma-kun. . . Some things are just best left unsaid. You know what I mean?" Akamatsu huffed at my words. Seems she understood a little, or not at all.

"Oh, you mad? Sorry, sorry! Then I won't say anything at all!" I apologized to the girl standing in front of me. She didn't look very amused, but she also didn't look eager to bring up the conversation again either. Around that time, Saihara walked into the dormitory. His eyes settled on Akamatsu, as he quickly approached the girl. His gaze momentarily looked at me, before refocusing on Akamatsu.

"Am I interrupting something?" Saihara inquired, shuffling on his feet nervously. Considering the urgency in his posture moments prior, I'm assuming he wanted to talk to Akamatsu alone. Maybe he found something? But then why would he only want to talk to Akamatsu about it?

"No, Ouma-kun was just messing around. Saying how we met before, but he was just lying." Akamatsu sighed, her shoulders sagging. Her words stung, but it was better this way. Don't get attached, you won't get back-stabbed that way.

"Well. . . I don't think any of us have met before. If we have, no one remembers." Saihara mentioned. My thoughts shifted to Achikita. Should I mention it? It might be a hindrance to do so, but Saihara is the Ultimate Detective. He might be able to offer a perspective I haven't thought of yet. 

"Actually, there is someone that I recognized." I rolled my eyes, glancing at my nails. I tried to keep up a nonchalant air while talking. "I don't have any memories of them, but they're defiantly familiar." I kept my words vague, in an attempt to rile up the pianist and detective. By the appearance of their faces, it was working.

"How do we know you aren't lying, again?" Akamatsu countered, her cheeks puffed out in defiance. I raised an amused brow at her words.

"You don't have to believe me, but the person said that they recognized me too." I spoke in a gloating fashion. The pianist looked less sure of her self, looking to Saihara for assistance.

"If that's the case, then who, Ouma-san?" Saihara interrogated like a timid mouse. Hopefully this gamble will pay off. The risks in a killing game are already high enough. I don't really anything else to worry about. I'm already worried enough as is about someone potentially trying to kill someone.

"Why, I'm so glad that you asked, Saihara-chan!" I cheered. "It's Achikita-san." I answered. Saihara's eyes darted to the side as he thought for a moment.

"In that case," Saihara paused. "There's something that I want to show you Akamatsu-san." Saihara turned to the pianist. Was he just going to ignore my words? Or investigate in his own time? "However, this might lead to important information. Did you mind accompanying me while I go question Achikita-san? Then I can show you what I wanted to show you after." Saihara requested. I smirked, seeing as Saihara took my words at least some what seriously.

"Of course, Saihara-kun!" A determined glint was in her eye. "Let's go look for Achikita-san!" Akamatsu then started marching out of the dorms, Saihara hot on her heels. I sighed, deciding to follow them. They might be able to get important information from Achikita. Information I can't get if I'm not there.

"Hey, wait for me!" I called after the pair. Walking outside, it wasn't difficult to spot Achikita. She was sitting at a bench on one of the cobblestone pathways. Amami was sitting beside her, and the two seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation. Achikita's words from earlier sprung into my mind. Was she keeping an eye on him, or was she genuinely interested in being his friend?

"Hey, Achikita-san! Can we talk to you for a moment?" Akamatsu asked, as we stepped in front of the sleepy girl. Achikita and Amami turned to look at us.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Ouma-san, Akamatsu-san, Saihara-san?" Achikita asked. She seemed relaxed, not intimated by the fact that it looks like Akamatsu is about to pounce with a feral interrogation. Amami eyed our group questioningly, turning the same curious gaze to Achikita for a moment.

"Is it true, that when you woke up here, Ouma-san looked familiar to you?" Saihara asked. Amami's eyes widened in surprise at the news, as he turned his full attention to the white haired girl. Again, Achikita didn't seem bothered. A lazy smile seemed to be sewed across her lips.

"Yeah, I'm assuming Ouma-san told you then?" Achikita asked, but her eyes locked onto mine. "I thought you told me that you didn't recognize me?" Achikita added. She didn't looked miffed by the reveal, she actually looked amused. As if she expected me to be lying the whole time. Somehow that stung more than her being pissed off would have felt.

"I was lying, obviously! Geez, keep up Achikita-san!" I taunted. Achikita snorted in amusement, before her gaze turned back to Akamatsu and Saihara.

"Do you know how you recognize him? If you guys met outside of here, then we might have a clue as to how to get out. Or how we got here." Saihara hurriedly jumped in. His eagerness was a little shocking. I guess what he needed was some sort of case, so he could let his inner detective out. Examining Achikita, she closed her eyes in thought. She winced for a moment, before opening her eyes. I barely caught her doing wincing. I guess she gets the same headache I do when trying to think about it.

"There's something. Though, it doesn't exactly make any sense." Achikita sighed. "I remember us here, running in the halls of the school," Achikita glanced at the mentioned building. Then she looked back at everyone's curious, eager, and confused faces. "But we were wearing actual school uniforms. And I don't mean the customized version must of us are wearing, I mean normal school uniforms. Then after that, nothing. A lot of my memories are a little fuzzy, honestly gives me a headache trying to even remember any of it properly." Achikita informed.

I kept up a nonchalant appearance, while on the inside I was panicking. What did she mean by that? She wasn't lying when she said it and it didn't make any sense. How could something like that possibly happen? I looked down at my outfit. This was the only thing that I've worn while being inside of the school, right? But why do I feel like that's just so, wrong?

"I guess you were right. That really doesn't make any sense." Amami sighed. His face was scrunched up in thought. 

"I don't remember *anything* like that happening! You sure you don't have a couple screws loose, Achikita-san?" I teased the girl. She laughed lightly at my words, not taking any of it to heart.

"Maybe, where we went to school matters. . . ? But that doesn't make any sense either." Saihara mumbled under her breath, clearly frustrated with this new piece of information.

"Where I went to school? I went to Hope's Peak Academy." Achikita supplied all of us with an answer, but not the one we were looking for. Hope's Peak Academy? I didn't know a lot about the different schools. I didn't attend school. Or did I. . . ? My memories surrounding anything like that was just to confusing to sort through. I traveled around a lot, but I felt certain that I went to a school. Aside from that, Hope's Peak Academy? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Hope's Peak Academy? What's that? I don't think I've ever heard of it before." Akamatsu stated, looking at Achikita with innocent curiosity. Achikita's eyes widened in shock, as if she wasn't expecting an answer like that. Then it was Achikita's turn to look confused.

"You don't know about Hope's Peak Academy? Renowned for it's Ultimate student population? Ultimates used to be the only ones allowed at the school. Now people can get in there on a scholarship, but still. . . It still has a pretty high Ultimate Student Population. I already figured out no one here went there, considering everyone's awe by the fact seventeen Ultimates are *here*. But I don't understand how you've never heard of it before. . ." Achikita ranted. 

"I don't remember about hearing about a school like that," Amami mentioned. "I think I would remember. Especially if it's a place Ultimates usually go to study." Amami sighed, clearly even more confused than he was before.

"How come they started letting in people that weren't Ultimates?" Saihara asked. I hummed, that was defiantly an interesting question. A place for Ultimates, and only Ultimates. I can't imagine someone changing a system like that, not unless they were forced.

"They started letting normal students in after. . ." Suddenly Achikita made an abrupt paused. Her eyebrows furrowing. ". . . Sorry, I can't remember. I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just don't know." Achikita apologized. "I'll be sure to inform you if I remember." Achikita reassured. Akamatsu and Saihara sighed, clearly seeing that they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Thanks, Achikita-san." Saihara thanked the girl, before he turned to the pianist. "Anyways, can you follow me, Akamatsu-san? There's still something that I need to show you." Akamatsu smiled with a nod.

"Of course, lead the way Saihara-kun!" Akamatsu cheered. As Akamatsu and Saihara started to leave, I went to follow them. However, I was stopped in my tracks by a hand wrapping around my wrist. I turned back to see Achikita holding onto my hand, one of her brows raised. Her grip wasn't tight, or restricting. A soft, and comforting grip someone would expect from the Ultimate Sleeper. She let go of my wrist as she leaned back,

"I don't think Saihara-san meant for you to follow, Ouma-san. It's rude to spy on people, y'know?" Her tone was teasing, probably because she had no problem on spying on him and Akamatsu earlier. "I'm sure there's a reason he only wants Akamatsu-san to know, it's probably best too leave him and her be." Achikita mentioned. Her last statement wasn't said with any conviction, she probably wanted to know what he was up to as well. My eyes landed on Amami who had a scolding look. While I'm not sure if Achikita would rat me out, Amami probably would.

"Achikita-san is right. Saihara-san would tell us if it was something important," Amami decided. I huffed, while rolling my eyes at the pair. A pout settling into my lips.

"Geeeeeezzzz! You guys are *no* fun!" I grumbled. Amami rolled his eyes at me in turn, while Achikita laughed at my response. The reactions were expected by this point, though I don't fully understand why Achikita finds my antics amusing. Everyone else seemed to find them annoying. Then again, Achikita might just see me as some little kid, and that's why she's letting me get away with it.

"Aside from that, are you sure Hope's Peak Academy is as renowned as you say it is, Achikita-san? This is the first time I'm hearing of it." Amami inquired, moving on from my words entirely. Achikita didn't seem to mind the question, though she was clearly mildly confused.

"Yes, I'm more than positive actually." Achikita sighed, then she turned her gaze on me. "Do you recognize the name Ouma-san? I guess you're chances are greater than the rest, considering your school is the nearest school to Hope's Peak Academy." Achikita brought up. My eyes widened a little in surprise. What was she playing at? I never mentioned going to any school in front of her.

"Did you hit your head or something while falling asleep? I never mentioned going to a school to you. Unless of course you want to admit to being the mastermind right now!" I accused, though I wasn't that aggressive about it. The action was meant to come off as teasing, even though I have my guard up.

"You're school emblem is on the right shoulder of your shirt, Ouma-san. Everyone, for the most part, has their school emblem on their clothes somewhere. I looked a little earlier, to see if my clothes also had mine. It's on the back of my hood. Strangely enough, I don't remember this particular clothing choice having it before." Achikita mentioned. I hummed for a moment. I did notice there was some sort of emblem on my shirt, but I couldn't figure out where it was from. Seems as if Achikita has the best memory out of all of us for the moment. How ironic, for the girl that's always sleeping to be the one that remembers the most.

"Can I see it? You're school emblem. It might help jog my memory, if Hope's Peak Academy is really as famous as you say it is." Amami requested. Achikita shrugged, sweeping her hair to the side. She turned around, making sure both me and Amami could see her. Then she lifted her hood. The emblem was odd. It was a picture of a shield that had four corners that were checkered with black and white. There was a pen in the shield, and across that was a red streak that looked a lot like Monokuma's eye. Above the shield was a little crown, and beside it were things that looked like wings. It looks familiar, but I can't tell where I've seen it before.

"Yeah, I defiantly don't recognize that! Are you sure you didn't just assume that your school was famous or something? Just because you might have seen another Ultimate there, it doesn't mean your school is actually that important!" I huffed, easily covering up any potential idea that I might have recognized it. Amami gave me a scolding look, before he smiled apologetically at Achikita.

"Sorry, I don't recognize it either," Amami stated. Achikita turned around. "But if that's the case, I can't say I remember going to a school. At least, I don't have all that clear memories of it. Can you tell me mine?" Amami asked.

"I haven't actually seen any school emblem on you that I recognize, Amami-san. Sorry." Achikita apologized. So the symbol on his shirt isn't an emblem then? This whole situation was just getting more confusing. If Achikita's school is really as famous as she says it is, then why don't I remember it? Is it something important Monokuma doesn't want anyone to know? But then why can Achikita remember going to school there, then? Achikita's memory is probably the most accurate at the moment, considering she was able to recognize the emblem on my shirt. However, that also just makes her even more suspicious. Continuing with this subject would be pointless.

"Hey! What did you guys get for you secrets? Was it anything interesting?!" I interrogated with child like excitement. I probably wouldn't get any answers out of them. If the two did start gossiping, that's even more of a sign not to trust them. Though, considering the looks they're giving me, I don't think they'll tell me anything. Amami looks annoyed beyond belief. Achikita looks passive, but not all that eager to say anything either.

"Ouma-san, that isn't something you should be asking anyone about! We went over this earlier in the dining hall, weren't you paying attention?" Amami questioned with clear agitation. I pouted, a fake grin pulling at my lips. It's not like I expected anyone to understand my real motives anyways. So it's not all that surprising.

"Awwwwwwww, man! But that's sooooooo boring!" I gasped with fake exasperation. A grin tugged at the corners of Achikita's lips. Amami looked like he was about to continue to argue with me, though.

"I haven't touched the envelope in my room." Achikita responded. I looked at her with mild surprise and interest, Amami having the same expression. It doesn't really benefit her not to look at it. Plus, if someone finds out they have her secrets and they want to blackmail her, she won't have any leverage to get out of it, if she doesn't read it. Or the future secrets to come. "I figured it was a motive earlier, so I didn't bother touching it. I'm not going to read it now, especially since I know it's someone else's secrets. It has nothing to do with me, and some things are a secret for a reason." Achikita pointed out.

"Oh? So you aren't worried about your secrets then?" I spoke, my eyes narrowed. Was there an ulterior motive to this? Maybe to get whoever secrets she has indebted to her, if Monokuma decides to share who has our secrets later on. Achikita shrugged, not caring about my threatening tone. She was completely unbothered by me, but I guess that's to be expected by the girl that seems to find amusement from my words usually.

"No. I don't have anything to hide. There are some things I wouldn't answer if someone just asked me, but there's nothing I can do if someone's going to see those secrets. Plus, it's nothing that should effect me. I haven't done anything incriminating." Achikita informed me, the words falling from her mouth came with ease.

"I wish I could say that. I can't even remember my own Ultimate. It would suck if someone were to find out before I did. But there are defiantly some things I would like to keep to myself, not that I can change that someone has my secrets anyway." Amami stated. I rolled my eyes at the group, no matter how true I knew their words to be. It wasn't something that I could focus on at the moment.

"Aside from that, I do actually have a question of my own. It's honestly a little weird, but," Achikita started. "Are their closets with cleaning supplies in one of the boy's bathrooms? We girl's have something like that, but it's only one bathroom. It honestly is a little weird, since none of the other bathrooms have it." Achikita mentioned. I raised an amused brow at her. Of all things she could possibly decide to talk about, that's it? Considering it's just a supply closet, I doubt it has any importance.

"I can't say that I have seen a supply closet in any of our bathrooms. I guess it's just you girl's that have it. Though I suppose I can see how it would be weird for only one bathroom to have it." Amami laughed awkwardly. Achikita shrugged. I guess the oddest thing was the fact that Achikita felt the need to bring it up at all. She doesn't seem like the type to bring up something as pointless as that, but maybe I'm reading into things to much. She's just as clueless as the rest of everyone else. I guess she's a little less clueless than some, but she's still clueless.

"You seriously wasted my time with a question like that?! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil, y'know? I've got more important things to worry about than whats in the girl's bathroom." I pointed out. "Plus, wouldn't Chabashira-san be miffed if she found out about you telling this to us guys? Then again, she would probably accusing us of something ridiculous." I joked. Achikita gave me an amused look.

"Possibly. Though, I would just tell her I was the one that brought it up. Sorry if I made you worried about facing Chabashira-san's wrath, Ouma-san." Achikita teased me back. I grinned mischievously.

"Me? Scared? I have over ten thousand members in my organization! Someone like Chabashira-san isn't a problem to someone like me!" I proclaimed, joking around. However, considering Amami's agitated look, I'm not sure if he could tell I was joking.

"Why do you say stuff like that, Ouma-san? You'll end up making the wrong person angry at this rate." Amami warned. My eyes widened a little in shock. Was he worried about me? Or just frustrated from the way I talk? Not that I'm going to listen to him anyway. The whole point is to keep a distance, so I don't need to be getting any closer to them than is necessary.

"Whatev's, I'm going to get going. See ya' losers later!" I insulted with a lighthearted laugh as I left. Amami looked just as annoyed as I expected him to be. While Achikita laughed lightly under her breath, not giving my words another sign of acknowledgement. Afterwards, Amami and Achikita went back to talking like before.

With a sigh, I started walking towards the school. Akamatsu and Saihara came through here, but Saihara never mentioned where he was planning on taking Akamatsu. That was probably intentional, seeing as there were other people around. At least I now know that there's got to be something hidden inside the school. Saihara had a bit of urgency to show Akamatsu after all.

Rushing into the school, I looked around even though I knew they were already long gone by that point. Where were the places that would most likely have some sort of secret hidden there anyway? There's all the classrooms, which would take some time to look through. The library, game room, the AV room, and the gym might have something these as well. I guess the dining hall or kitchen might have something, but I doubt it. The warehouse is also an option, but that's also doubtful. Then there's Akamatsu's, Irumu's, and Achikita's labs. Though I don't recall them ever being unlocked.

Maybe that was it? One of them was unlocked and there's something important inside the research labs? But I feel like something like that would be something Saihara would inform everyone about, instead of trying to keep it hidden. I doubt any of the classrooms have something, there would be no way to hide anything in a classroom. I thoroughly checked those places before, seeing as that's were the majority of people woke up. I checked to see if anyone dropped anything, or if there were any extra clues as to what was going on. Sadly, I didn't find anything. 

The gym is a wide open space, so it would be hard to hide something there. However, people have been reluctant to go in the gym since that's were Monokuma made his first announcement. While it's the perfect place to hide something at the moment, people will get desperate enough that they aren't just going to leave the gym alone anymore, at some point in the future anyways. With how open the space is, there's probably nothing there.

The warehouse is too crowded with shelving and two many other supplies. There's no way Monokuma or the people behind this would risk putting anything there. Irumu visits the place constantly, so she can find something to fiddle with so she can past the time. She doesn't have much supplies now, but that doesn't stop the girl from trying to invent things. Irumu's there so often she would probably notice if something was out of place. Not to mention, there's so much stuff there, and it's so crowded in there, it would probably be obvious if Monokuma or whoever is behind this had to constantly move stuff around to get to something.

The dining hall is a place that everyone is going to be at constantly, so it would be foolish to hide anything there. Granted, none of us have really looked around the room. But that's countered by the fact that it's also an open space, much like the gym. So if something was really hidden in the dining hall, more people would have noticed by now. My peers might not be the brightest, but some of them aren't so ignorant that they wouldn't have noticed something like that.

As for the kitchen. . . I doubt even Saihara has been able to get in there for the moment. While Toujou lets everyone grab drinks and beverages, she's still cleaning the place up. She says the place isn't properly cleaned up enough to actually use it for a cooking space at the moment. If there was something in there, Toujou would have noticed. Unlike Saihara, Toujou would probably inform the whole group of something if she found something. So, the kitchen isn't really an option either. 

So that leaves the game room, library, or AV room. There was a door in the back of the AV room, but I didn't have much luck opening it. It only opened enough to fit someone's arm through, at the most. Plus, from what I could see, it just led to the library. Of course, the game room is connected directly to the AV room. All three of them were connected, which wasn't exactly surprising. They are all in the basement after all. Stretching my limbs, a sigh left my lips. I guess it's time to pay a little visit to the basement. I wonder what Saihara wants to so desperately keep from the group? At least, he made it seem that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The process of analyzing handwriting is called graphology.


	8. Librarian Secrets & Morning Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I witness some strange and random events happen around the Academy. We even have a group meeting, but where's Achikita?

Quickly, I started making my way way to the basement. I made sure not to flat out run, I didn’t need to attract attention to myself. However, I wasn’t walking normally either. After all, maybe I could catch Akamatsu and Saihara where ever they are? Or at least see them leaving a room of some sort? With this thought in mind, I sped my pace up a little. It didn't take me long to reach the basement. My first stop being by the library doors, but I decided to head towards the game room instead. So, I left the library behind me. However, just as I was about to turn a corner, I heard the doors to the library open. 

Quickly, I hid behind the corner. I watched as Saihara and Akamatsu left the library, the two were talking about something. I couldn't hear them due to the distance. I silently waited, I didn't need the two thinking I followed them. They chatted for about twenty minutes before finally leaving to head upstairs. With a sigh of relief, I stretched. My back popped due to the tenseness in my muscles building up from standing in the same position for so long. 

No longer seeing Akamatsu or Saihara, I quickly made my way into the library. The doors shut behind me, loudly. Not paying attention to that, I scanned the library to see if there was anything out of place from when I was last in here. Everything looked the same, but I hadn't stayed that long originally. I was more preoccupied about getting away from Harukawa, since she hasn't shown any signs of ever being a trusty or safe person to be around. Even if I had stayed longer, I doubt I would have noticed anything. The library's a mess with all the piles and random books everywhere. I don't even know where to start looking, I just know that it's something to do with the library. I could start looking through the shelves, or I can start with the various piles of books. This is certainly going to take awhile.

~*~

The monitor in the library flickered on, only showing Monodam. The robotic bear didn't say anything, then the monitor flickered off. I guess that was the bear's way of showing it's nighttime. I sighed in aggravation, I hadn't found anything, annoyingly. I'll just have to come back here tomorrow then. Leaving the dusty room, I started to make my way back to the dormitories. On my way back, I hadn't run in to anyone. Probably because everyone's already gone back to bed. That, and the motive caused some tension, so the nighttime announcement gave people an excuse to hide back into their rooms.

~*~

I woke up with a jolt, sweating and panting. A nightmare, one that I couldn't remember. I was oddly frustrated by this. It was a feeling a kin to having something on the tip of your tongue, but never being able to say it. With a sigh, I got a new pair of clothes from my closet, and made my way to my personal bathroom. Once I got cleaned up, I left my bathroom and checked my dresser. There was another white envelope. Clearly, this wasn't something that Monokuma had been joking around about. Not that I would expect him to. 

I reached out, and opened the envelope, nearly tearing the thing apart in my haste. I reached in, grabbing the white slip of paper. Throwing the white envelope back onto my desk, I opened up the white slip of folded paper. My favorite sweet is Coffee Jelly. Is what the white slip of paper read. It was in the same handwriting as yesterday. This secret was much tamer than the one I got before. My eyebrow raised a little in amusement, why would this be considered a secret? 

I glanced over at the people still on the board. Well, the people I hadn't crossed out, which was mostly everyone I put on there yesterday. There was Saihara, Toujou, Harukawa, Shinguuji, Hoshi, Shirogane, Amami, and Achikita. Whoever this person is, they probably prefer more bitter desserts if Coffee Jelly is their favorite. Maybe this person likes to act like they don't like sweets at all, and this is why this is a secret? I hummed, that didn't exactly make any sense. It didn't make since for something like this to be a secret. Maybe if it isn't something you would normally bring up in conversation, it's a secret? But I doubt Monokuma would do something like that.

Sighing, I grabbed a pair of magnets and placed the new slip of paper by the other one on the board. Honestly, I could see anyone of them having this as their favorite sweet. While I don't see some of them liking sweets at all, Coffee Jelly is a little on the bitter side so it would make sense for someone that doesn't usually like sweets to like Coffee Jelly. Sighing I decided to start making my way to the dining hall. I might as well get something to eat, then I can go back to investigating the library.

As I left my dorm, a I heard the ringing sound that normally came with an announcement. I glanced at the monitor as it flashed on. Like last night, there was only Monodam. He sat silently, then the screen flashed off. Not paying any mind to that, I began to make my way to the dining hall. I should be one of the first there, some were probably by the door already waiting to be let in. I know Hoshi said something about getting up at the crack of dawn. Not paying any mind to my thoughts, I easily made it to the dining hall with no problem at all. Surprisingly, I didn't see anyone when I walked in. Seeing this, I decided to go ahead and grab something from the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen, I was met with the sight of Achikita. She was making herself a cup of coffee, but that wasn't the most noticeable thing. She had taken her hoodie off, and it was tied around her waist. Her hoodie revealed a rather baggy bright yellow t-shirt. The most unnerving thing about the sight were the small scars I saw on Achikita's arms. They weren't cut marks, so I doubt she was the one that made them. The scars were barely visible, and most probably wouldn't have even noticed at first glance.

"Hey, Achikita-san! Whatcha' doin'?" I asked. Achikita paused, then she poured some coffee in a mint colored mug. Placing the mug down, she turned to look at me. She smiled, untying the hoodie around her waist and easily slipping it back on.

"Mornin', Ouma-san. I hadn't been expecting anyone to be up this early, since a good portion of people were still tense after yesterday. I also doubted the reminder in everyone's rooms would have people hurrying to the dining hall." Achikita noted, an easy smile on her lips. She wasn't wrong, the point she made was easily valid. Maybe that's why she took the hoodie off, because she didn't think anyone would be here to see her scars? "I was making myself a cup of coffee, want one?" She asked, finally answering my question.

"I guess, but it better not be pure black coffee!" I demanded, a smug smile on my lips. She snorted at my reaction, before grabbing another mug, and pouring coffee into it. This mug was a lavender shade. Achikita walked over towards the refrigerator and pulled out a thing of creamer. She looked over at me, shaking the bottle of creamer. "Geez, you really think I would like something like that?!" I questioned, feigning anger. However Achikita waited, a smile playing at her lips. I heaved a sigh, "Whatev's you're probably going to put it in the coffee anyway." I shrugged. Though, I did actually want her to use the creamer.

Luckily, Achikita seemed to understand that as she walked back over to the mugs. She poured creamer in each. Then she placed the bottle of creamer back into the refrigerator. Afterwards, she walked over towards the cabinets and pulled out two different jars. One jar had cubes of sugar and the other had cubes of butterscotch. She placed the jars by the mugs, then grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers. Then she opened the jars and scooped two butterscotch cubes into her mug. Then she scooped about five sugar cubes into her mug. Afterwards she placed the spoon by my mug.

"You can scoop the amount you want, since everyone has different preferences." Achikita stated, taking a sip of her coffee. She didn't seem bothered by the temperature, or the amount of sugar she just put in there. I walked over, and decided to use the same amount of cubes she did, wanting to know how it taste.

"What's with the amount of sugar? You a sugar addict?" I teased. She snorted, probably seeing as I used the same amount she did. Instead of answering right away, she closed the jars and but them away. Then she proceeded to clean the spoon, and dry it off. Twirling the spoon, she walked back to the drawers to place the spoon back where she found it.

"Yeah, I have a bit of a sweet tooth. I'm not the biggest fan of things that taste bitter." Achikita replied. I guess that means I can mark her off the suspect list of who's secret I have. She probably wouldn't like Coffee Jelly if she isn't a fan of more bitter things. I thought about asking about her scars, but even I had more decency than that. Trying to distract myself, I blew on my own coffee and took a sip. I might just make my coffee like this from now on.

"Hey, Achikita-san?" I started. She hummed to let me know she was listening. "You're the Ultimate Sleeper, and yet you're up earlier than most at the moment." I pointed out. I hadn't thought about it much before, but now that fact was glaringly obvious. Achikita was an enigma. A suspicious, interesting, and frustrating enigma. She hadn't been lying when she told me what her Ultimate is, so what the hell is going on? 

"Oh, that?" Achikita mused, she didn't seem bothered by my question. She didn't panic, so she probably wasn't up to be doing something incriminating. But that could just be her trying to throw me off her trail. "This situation is stressful. Regardless of how calm I may appear, I'm actually really stressed out," Achikita chuckled humorlessly. "It makes it harder to fall asleep than usual." Achikita informed. I raised a brow at the girl. I've seen her fall asleep when everyone was in a group, but maybe it's because she feels safer when everyone's grouped together? There would be no reason for someone to attack her if everyone would see after all, so maybe that's it? 

~*~

I was back in the library again. I still haven't found anything. I groaned in frustration, sitting down on the ground to take a small break. Around that time, the library doors opened. My eyes shot over to the person that stood in front of the library doors. It was Amami. Achikita wasn't with him, surprisingly. The two seemed to really get along, and hang around with each other a lot. Amami probably wouldn't like me snooping around here since he didn't want me messing with whatever Saihara found.

"Why am I not surprised that you would be interested in some place as boring as a library?" I asked. Amami's eyes snapped over to me. I began to stand up, stretching for a moment. Amami rolled his eyes at me, a frown etched into his face. 

"If this place is so boring, than why are you here?" Amami asked. There was an undeniable edge to his tone. It wasn't the usually edge someone would have when about to give me a lecture, it was more an edge you would give to someone you are suspicious of. I walked up to him, placing my hands behind my head.

"Saihara-chan wanted to show Akamatsu-san something in the library yesterday. I didn't catch what he was showing her, but I caught them leaving. Now, what are you doing here, avocado man?!" I huffed with puffed out cheeks. I was expecting a scolding, not the confused look that Amami had. It was a strange mixture of horror, confusion, disbelief, and suspicion.

"But how would he know about that?" Amami muttered under his breath. I barely heard him at all, I don't think I was meant to hear either. However, that means Amami knows about something being in the library too. Suddenly, Amami started glaring at me. "You aren't lying to me, are you?" Amami asked, his rage unconcealed. My eyes widened in surprise. What the hell is in here that would warrant such a response?

"As funny as it would be to say I am, I'm really not. Try asking Saihara-chan or Akamatsu-san about it. I doubt they'll say what they found in here, but their reactions should be proof enough." I shrugged. I watched Amami with a calculative gaze. Amami's anger at me lessened. I also noticed the bags under his eyes, was he not sleeping properly? "You didn't answer my question, what are you doin' in here anyway?" I asked again.

"Uh, I just came to grab a book." Amami spoke with a distracted tone. He was lying. Before I could call him out, he grabbed a random book and took off. What the hell? I sighed, this just made another puzzle I'm going to have to solve. 

~*~

Finally, I started investigating the bookcase themselves. One in particular stood out to me, it didn't have any books on top of it like the rest of the bookcases. Not to mention, there were markings on the floor beside this bookcase. I cursed to myself, this should have been the first thing that I investigated while looking around the library. Walking over to the bookcase, I placed my hand between the gap between it an another bookcase. I felt around, but didn't feel anything. I pulled on it, but nothing happened. Sighing, I went to the other end of the bookcase and tried the same process.

Then there was a rumbling sound. I stepped back quickly as the bookcase began to move on its own. A light laugh left my lips in wonder. The bookcase had been hiding a black and white door, much like Monokuma, behind it. There was a card reader beside the door, so it isn't something I could lock-pick. My brain processed this information for a moment, then I heard another sound just like from before. Turning my head, I say the bookcase moving back. I made sure to me completely out of it's way.

I guess I found what Saihara, Akamatsu, and Amami were hiding. Considering there's a door like this, it's obvious one of our classmates aren't being truthful about who they are. Hell, it could be multiple people. There has to be a mole of some sort. But that would only cause another fight to break out between everyone if this information was brought up, and wouldn't help our situation. The hidden door is painfully obvious, but must wouldn't pay the signs pointing to it any mind. However, I guess this means I'm going to have to keep an eye out for anyone that might have a card on them.

~*~

I decided to get something to eat, since I had spent so much time in the library. When I entered the dining hall, I was meant with the sight of Akamatsu, Shirogane, and Amami. Not paying them any mind, I went ahead and walked over towards the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. It was a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich. leaving the kitchen, I walked towards the exit.

"Aren't little sisters in anime just adorable? It's a bit of a trope that some people really enjoy. Sometimes I wish I could be someone's little sister." Shirogane giggled, still not living in the realms of reality.

"I know, you've mentioned this a little earlier. Is there a reason why you're so interested in talking about little sisters so much today, Shirogane-san?" Akamatsu asked, not understanding the Plain Jane's weird behavior. Though, I guess that it is a little peculiar. 

"Ah, well. . ." Shirogane trailed off. "I just saw something earlier today that reminded me of the joy's of little sisters, in anime of course." Shirogane added the last but hastily, trying to quickly move on. The last thing I saw before leaving the dining hall, was the disturbed look on Amami's face. Not paying this any mind, I decided to head back to my room to get some sleep, it was almost time for the nighttime announcement to go off, after all.

~*~

I woke up once more, in a place that was slowly becoming familiar. I wasn't covered in sweat this time, so it doesn't appear as if I had another nightmare. With a sigh, I got a pair of clothes and went into my own personal bathroom to get ready. Once I was done, I raced towards the envelope and ripped it open. Pulling the slip of paper out, I unfolded it with haste. I can't swim. Once again, it was in the same handwriting as the day before. I placed the envelope down, still holding the small slip of paper. I looked backed over towards the board, to see the list of names still on it. There was Saihara, Toujou, Harukawa, Shinguuji, Hoshi, Shirogane, and Amami.

Grabbing a marker with the hand I wasn't using, I marked off the names I was absolutely certain could swim. Toujou and Hoshi were the names I marked off. I highly doubted Amami, Harukawa, and Shinguuji couldn't swim, but I couldn't mark them off without absolute certainty. Now, there's only five names left: Saihara, Harukawa, Shinguuji, Shirogane and Amami. Placing the marker back on the board, I grabbed another pair of magnets. Afterwards, I placed the slip of paper next to the others.

As I was about to leave my dorm room, the ringing that only played when an announcement went off played. Then the monitor in my room flickered on. Monokid was passed out on the couch, at least he looked passed out. An empty jar of honey was also on the couch, the top of the jar was on Monokid's face. The rest of the bears were behind the couch.

"Rise and shine, ursine!" The bears chanted, well the bears besides Monokid. A snore left the blue bear's lips, furthering my guess that he was asleep. Or would the correct term be that he's turned off? Since he's an A.I.

"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy." Monosuke declared, even though there wasn't really any need for him to do so.

"It's 8 a.m.! Time to wake up! Let's have wonderful killing school semester today!" Monotaro cheered happily, even though his statement wasn't anything to be cheery about. Another snore left Monokid's muzzle.

"Geez, Monokid really drank too much honey. . . How long is he gonna be asleep?" Monophanie cooed at her brother, though there was a bit of worry and agitation behind her voice. Aside from that, Monodam didn't say anything, like always.

"So long! Bear-well!" The color coordinated bears chanted. The screen flickered off afterwards. Afterwards, I left the comforts of my own dorm room. Walking outside, I began my walk to the dining hall. Since it was something that was becoming familiar to me, it wasn't something that had taken up too much time. As I made it to the dining hall doors, I opened them a crack. However, I stopped once I saw that Saihara and Akamatsu were talking to Irumu. Irumu looks oddly smug about something. What's up with her?

"Morning, Irumu-san." Akamatsu greeted with an easy smile, Saihara was by her side as normal. Still following her around like a puppy.

"Well, if it isn't flat-chested Akamatsu-san. What do you and your pathetic tits want?" Irumu questioned. I raised a brow at her behavior. She was usually vulgar, but something about it defiantly seems different today.

"Um. . . I have a small favor to ask of you, Irumu-san. Right, Saihara-kun?" Akamatsu turned to the famed detective for support. This was getting more interesting by the second. I suppose it's a good thing I decided to wait and eavesdrop. If I had walked in, I doubt Akamatsu and Saihara would be having this conversation with Irumu.

"Y-Yeah. Actually, there's something that we want you to make. . ." Saihara stuttered. He was more confident than he was in front of a large group, but he was still dealing with Irumu. "We found cameras and security sensors in the warehouse, and, ah. . . Do you think you could make cameras that detect movement and take pictures? As in, it would automatically take a picture if the motion sensor detects something?" Saihara asked. I hummed, he probably wants them for the library. That way, they could watch to see if anyone opens that hidden door.

"The hell you gonna use it for?" Irumu interrogated. Akamatsu and Saihara flinched, obviously not wanting to tell Irumu about the hidden door in the library. Although, the hidden door is pretty obvious when you put the pieces together. 

"Ah, to. . . Keep Monokuma under surveillance. We might learn important information." Saihara diverted his eyes while lying. His voice was hesitant, it was pretty damn clear he was lying.

"Y-Yeah, exactly that." Akamatsu stuttered, making her actions and Saihara's appear even more suspicious than they appeared when Saihara lied. "Please, Irumu-san. . . We need your help to get everyone out of here." Akamatsu pleaded.

"Ah, okay. I get it now." Irumu smirked. Hope was shining in Akamatsu's eyes. "My answer is no!" Irumu denied easily, her smirk turning into a scowl. She probably noticed that they were lying, or it was some other dumb reason.

"What?" Akamatsu uttered out, completely dumbfounded. Her mouth was gaped open in shock.

"You plebs got a lotta nerve askin' ME for a favor! Were you grubs in a past life? Is that why you don't understand basic human courtesy? I'll forgive you just this once. Now get outta here before I whip out the bug spray! Hah-hahaha!" Irumu taunted. I itched to jump into the conversation and snap at Irumu. She should be the last person to talk about human courtesy. What's gotten into her anyways? I didn't have much time to ponder this, seeing as Akamatsu was now kneeling on the floor in front of Irumu.

"Please, Irumu-san!" Akamatsu begged. Irumu squealed in surprise, not expecting Akamatsu to get on her hands and knees and literally beg. "I really want to get out of here with everyone! And to do that, I need your help! So. . . Please! I'm begging you!" Akamatsu pleaded.

"A-Akamatsu-san!" Saihara stuttered, not expecting her actions either. Looking a little resigned, the boy also got on his hands and knees. Akamatsu turned to look at him in surprise.

"Saihara-san. . . ?" Akamatsu muttered as she looked at Saihara.

"I'm begging you too! We could really use your help, Irumu-san. Please. . ." Saihara ignored Akamatsu for a moment as he spoke to Irumu. They were defiantly determined about this.

"Wh-What the hell. . . ? Quit bowing to me. . ." Irumu stated, sweating and flushing from embarrassment. She adverted her eyes, not wanting to look at the two on the floor.

"No, I won't stop." Akamatsu denied, turning her gaze to lock onto Irumu once more. "I'm gonna stay like this until you say you'll do it, Irumu-san. I'll do it for however long it takes!" Akamatsu declared. I raised a brow, I never pegged Akamatsu to be the type to guilt-trip or use emotional manipulation on someone. Though, I guess that just shows she isn't someone that can be trusted.

"Wh-Who the hell uses bowing as a threat?" Irumu questioned, not quite getting the emotional manipulation aspect. However, I'm not positive on if Akamatsu is doing it on purpose or not. "F-Fine, I'll do it. Okay. . . ?" Irumu reluctantly agreed.

"What?! Really?!" Akamatsu questioned, hope shining in her eyes. A gleeful smile crossing her lips. A soft smile crossed over Saihara's lips as well. The two got up, and Akamatsu grasped onto Irumu's hand. Irumu squealed once more in surprise. "Thank you, I owe you! Even after we escape, I'll owe you forever and ever and ever!" Akamatsu claimed.

"I-I'm not. . . Doing this for you guys. . ." Irumu attempted to deny, her words being a painfully obvious lie. "My research lab in the garden just opened up, so. . . I. . . I was already thinkin' about. . . checkin' it out. . ." Irumu informed. Does that mean the other research labs are opened? I only saw Irumu's, Akamatsu's, and Achikita's research labs. Well I saw their doors. "S-So. . . Can I have my hand back now? Cuz this is startin' to creep me out. . ." Irumu questioned. Instantly, Akamatsu let go.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just so happy." Akamatsu apologized. "But. . . are your hands always this clammy?" Akamatsu asked. Irumu squealed in embarrassment.

"A-Anyway. . . Bring me the security sensors and cameras before I change my mind. . ." Irumu changed the topic quickly, not wanting to focus on her hands. "I'll be waiting in my research lab in the garden!" Irumu declared. Then she began to wobble her way towards the dining hall doors, as if she had been thrown off balance. I decided to walk into the dining hall at this moment. I ignored her, and she ignored me as she picked up her pace to quickly leave. The dining hall door slammed shut on her way out.

"Thank god. . . I'm glad we managed to convince her." Akamatsu sighed, considering the low volume, I don't think I was supposed to hear. I smirked, deciding to tease the two.

"What happened to her? Did you two gain up on her to bully her?!" I gasped. "I never expected that from you, Akamatsu-san, Saihara-chan!" I teased. Saihara flushed in embarrassment, and Akamatsu huffed angrily at me.

"That's not what we were doing! We were just asking her for a favor!" Akamatsu argued with me, a righteous fury was burning in her eyes.

"Oh, really~?" I smirked at her, she flinched back. She looked like she was about to retort, but I continued. "Then what were you doing that left Irumu-san so out of balance?" I teased. Akamatsu swallowed roughly, while Saihara's eyes darted over to her nervously.

"That's none of your business, Ouma-kun." Akamatsu declared, a determined gleam in her eye. I doubt she would tell me any more, even though I have a good estimate of what is actually going on, so I decided to go into the kitchen to grab some breakfast instead. Maybe I should check out the open research labs? Since I haven't seen any of them, that would probably be the best idea.

~*~

I decided to check out Achikita's research lab first, since it was on the same floor as the dining hall. Her research lab was behind a pastel blue door, which had white clouds, white pillows, various colored blankets and various colored poki-dots all over the door. The only reason I knew it was Achikita's research lab was because Monokubs said so when I came across the door on the first day here.

Opening the door and stepping in, I noticed I was the first person in here. The room smelled like lavender. Closest to the door, there were Shelves. Scanning over the shelves, there was one that had bottles of sleeping pills lining it. Beside this shelf was a little sign that read: Won't be refilled unless requested. Each bottle has a total of thirty pills. Another shelf had various teas that help with sleep. Another shelf had different cds, inside their cases, that were labelled with different sounds. The last shelf had different types of essences. By the shelves were cd players and a couple of boxes of matches. 

After that, the floor had a ramp leading to the upper levels. There was hammocks hanging from the ceiling by small hooks. On the floor of the upper level were stuffed animals, blankets and pillows absolutely everywhere. On the far left corner of the room was a monitor. Bending down, I traced my fingers against the blankets. It was super soft, to an unbelievable amount. The room was defiantly befitting of someone called the Ultimate Sleeper.

~*~

Next, I head over towards Akamatsu's research lab. I doubt I was going to be able to check out Irumu's lab until she's done with the request Saihara and Akamatsu gave her. So with that thought in mind, I entered Akamatsu's research lab. 

What I instantly noticed was the grand piano in the middle of the room, the next thing I noticed was the music sheets everywhere. Her room also had a lot of shelves. Some had cds, while others had music sheets. There was a chalk board up front, which had music notes written on it. There was also a monitor in the far right corner of the room. There were also stools, with music stands in front of them. The final most noticeable thing was the large windows.

Akamatsu's research lab didn't have anything in it that could be considered dangerous. Unfortunately, Achikita's research lab does have things that could be considered dangerous. The sleeping pills could cause someone to overdoes if given an excessive amount. Then there's also the matches that I found in there. Then again, Monokuma is probably going to use every chance to put something dangerous in our research labs. I sighed, this whole ordeal is a pain in the ass.

~*~

As I was about to go to my dorm to retire for the night, I was stopped my Toujou. She had blocked my path from getting into my dorm room, so I stood back and watched her with a bored expression. What could she possibly want?

"If I can have a moment of your time, Ouma-san," Toujou began. "I would like to request for you to meet up with the rest of our peers in the dining hall once the morning announcement goes off." Toujou requested. My eyes widened a little in genuine surprise. Why would she want everyone to meet up in the morning?

"Why? Is there something important that we need to discuss as a group?" I questioned, my tone a little harsher than I intended. However, Toujou didn't seem all that bothered by my words.

"Because of the motive Monokuma has given us, everyone has been tense lately. So I would like to prepare a meal for everyone in hopes of helping calm everyone's nerves." Toujou explained. I hummed. Leave it to the Ultimate Maid to think about everyone's well being, physically and emotionally both included.

"Sure, I guess I'll meet up with the rest of you losers." I taunted before side stepping her and slipping into my room. Quickly, I locked the door behind me. The tune that was always followed by announcements played. My eyes darted over to the monitors screen as it flashes on. All of the Monokubs were there. Monophanie, Monotaro, Monodam, and Monosuke were all holding their drinks. There were also all squished over to avoid Monokid. Monokid was on the other side of the couch, on the left side, with a flushed face. The bear was also gripping his stomach.

"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy." Monotaro declared, saying the phrase the cubs always repeated when there was an announcement of some sort.

"It is now 10 p.m. For one o' bastards, this might be your last nighttime ever." Monosuke taunted the screen, his words leaving a stinging sensation in my chest.

"Don't do something violent to start the killing game. You've already made it this far! There's no need to start the killing game now." Monophanie reassured, being the only cub that out right objected the monstrosities that this killing game would entail if it were to start.

"Weeeeee. . . *hic*." Monokid hiccuped as he swayed side from side, he didn't even seem like he knew what was going on around him. ". . . Oh! I get it now! I totally get it! It's crystal clear to me now! I understand everything!" Monokid exclaimed out of no where. ". . . See, look at your face. The way your eyes are angled. . . The way your face is floating. . . That's a crazy face. . . . Hehehehehehehe! Hahahahahahaha!" Monokid laughed uncontrollably, making it seem like he went off the deep end and was now hallucinating.

"Monokid seems really out of it. Is this what happens when you drink too much honey?" Monotaro woundered, not even addressing what his brother said. As always, Monodam said nothing.

"Bedtime, ursine!" The bears chanted, then the screen flickered off. I sighed, I guess I should get ready to go to bed then. Not like there's much I can do now anyways.

~*~

I woke up before the announcement went off once again. Sighing, I got up. Luckily, it seems I didn't have a nightmare again last night. I got a new pair of clothes and got cleaned up in my bathroom. Afterwards, I left my bathroom and walked towards my dresser. For some reason, I have a really bad feeling about today. Trying to push the crushing weight of paranoia aside, I grabbed the white envelope and opened it up. I grabbed the piece of paper inside, and placed the envelope on my dresser. Then I unfolded the piece of paper to reads today's secret. My Father has been cheating on My Mother for the past eleven years. 

As always, it was in the same handwriting as the day before. I grabbed a pair of magnets and placed it besides the other pieces of paper. Then I scanned the list of names that were still left: Saihara, Harukawa, Shinguuji, Shirogane and Amami. The piece of information doesn't help me at all. I haven't heard anything about the home life of Saihara, Harukawa, Shinguuji, Shirogane, and Amami. My first impression alone gave them enough reason to not even bother telling me. 

Suddenly, I heard the ever familiar tune play. I looked over at the monitor in my room as it flashed on. The Monokubs were in the same position as they were last night. They all looked the same, except for the fact that Monokid was shaking up and down. What the hell is up with him?

"Rise and shine, ursine!" The color coordinated bears chanted together, as always.

"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy. Wake up, bastards. It's 8 a.m." Monosuke declared, not paying any mind to his shaking brother from the distance. Then again, he was the furthest from Monokid.

"Ooh. I can't wait for the killing game to start! My heart is pounding with excitement." Monotaro swooned at the thought of the game starting. I hummed, thinking about the actions I've seen so far from everyone. I don't think I've seen any actions that should suggest that someone would start the killing game.

"Don't worry! Even if you end up in hell, at least you can be proud that you didn't do the killing game." Monophanie reassured. Was she foreboding to something, or is talking about if we die in the future? Or die in this school because we're trapped and can't get out. She probably means the latter.

"You're just assumin' they're gonna go to hell?" Monosuke inquired. Ironically, you would think Monosuke would be the one to believe we are all going to go to hell more than Monophanie would think so.

"This -- is in -- and you seventeen are the -- who ---- to leave -- and come -- as the ---- humans!" Monokid was speaking gibberish, not making any sense. His voice broke apart in some moments.

"Hey, Monokid. . ." Monotaro began, sweating nervously. "Why don't we go over there and drink more honey, okay?" Monotaro offered, even though than seems to be the thing that started this mess. As always, Monokid didn't say anything.

"So long, bear-well!" The color coordinated bears chanted, and the screen flickered off afterwards. I stretched, and popped my muscles. Letting a sigh leave my lips, I started to make my way towards the dining hall. After all, Toujou had been rather insistent on having us meet up so she could make us all breakfast. It took me a little bit, but I easily made my way to the dining hall door. Opening it, I stepped in. I saw Amami and Hoshi already inside.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." Hoshi asked, directing his words at Amami. I studied Amami to see what Hoshi was talking about. He was incredibly pale, and the bags under his eyes had gotten worse. Did he even sleep any?

"I'm fine. I guess I've been more stressed out than I thought. I'll just drink some coffee, and I should be good to go for the rest of the day." Amami reassured, though he wasn't exactly convincing.

"Y'know, there's sleeping pills in Achikita-san's research lab. I'm sure she would give you some if you asked her, if sleeping has been a problem for you." Hoshi pointed out. Amami hummed.

"Actually, I asked yesterday for some. I didn't use any though, I was hoping I wouldn't need them." Amami stated. He gave Hoshi a sheepish smile.

~*~

Everyone was here, everyone but Achikita. Why wasn't she here? She was normally up and about already, so why would today be any different? Everyone waited, before Toujou finally let out a sigh.

"Perhaps I should go get her? I wouldn't want the food to get cold while we wait." Toujou stated with dejection. Akamatsu gave Toujou a reassuring smile.

"Well, she is the Ultimate Sleeper. So something like this is probably normal for her. I'm sure she will come it later, so don't worry about it Toujou-san. You made breakfast for everyone, right? What all did you make?" Akamatsu asked, looking around at all the different foods.

"Yes, yes. I prepared breakfast for everyone. It had been no trouble at all, I was hoping this would raise everyone's spirits." Toujou began. "I have prepared an Italian omelet, buttermilk pancakes, smoked salmon galette. . . And for those who prefer Japanese Cuisine, I have prepared rice balls and miso soup." Toujou informed everyone. I gathered what I was going to eat on my plate, though I wasn't the only one. The food that I did get to eat tasted heavenly.

"Toujou-san, be my mom!" I called out teasingly, while I was eating my food. I wouldn't mind a mom like Toujou at all, but My Mother isn't anything like Toujou at all. 

"Gonta want you to be his mom, too!" Gonta joined in, not quite getting that I was joking around. However, Gonta's words were said with such honest earnest. I couldn't help but snicker under my breath.

". . . What are you two even saying?" Kiibo questioned, not quite understanding us. Either that be because what we said or because he was a robot? I'm leaning more towards the latter.

"Oh, yeah! I'll show you guys something really neat!" Chabashira declared. "Look, look! When Yumeno-chan eats, she makes the cutest face! Awww! She's like a small animal!" Chabashira stated this like it was a fact. A quick look at Yumeno showed that she had stopped eating and was now hiding under her hat.

"Stop it. . . You're making it hard for me to eat." Yumeno mumbled, attempting to hide even deeper into her hat. She was unsuccessful in her attempt.

"Gonta not mean to flatter, but. . . all this food so yummy!" Gonta praised as he looked over at Toujou, she smiled gently at him as she ate part of her own meal.

"Mmm, it's so delicious, it makes me want to cut off my tongue." Shinguuji complimented, looking at Toujou with this certain gleam in his eyes. It was a gleam that sent shivers down my spine.

"Mm-hm. . . The rice balls aren't just ordinary ol' rice balls, either!" Chabashira claimed. "The outside is packed tightly so it won't fall apart, but the inside is nice and soft! And cuz the rice wasn't crushed, you can taste ever sweet, sticky grain, even when it's cold!" Chabashira ranted.

"Hey, do you have some sort of god tongue or something?" Shirogane questioned rhetorically, though she still looked a little curious.

"By not crushing the rice, air is able to flow between each individual grain. The triangle shape itself is less important than maintaining a loose grip as your form the shape. You will find it much easier if you imagine yourself gripping it with your entire body." Toujou inquired.

"Nyeeeh. . . I can't make rice balls. I can't even tell the difference between rice and termites." Yumeno spoke up, making a rather odd comparison.

". . . How have you survived this long?" Saihara mumbled under his breath, I snickered at his words. I looked around to see everyone eating, everyone but Kiibo. Instead he was silently staring at the table. Seeing this as a easy opportunity to tease him, I decided to take it.

"Hm? What's wrong Kii-boy? You're not eating-" I pointed out. "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot you can't eat! Y'know, cuz you're a robot." I stated the obvious. Instead of the usual angry response, Kiibo had an unusual rueful smile. Is he okay? He didn't even respond to me. "Hey now, don't look so down. I'll bring you a broken TV later." I mocked, hoping he would get angry with me. However, he still had a rueful smile on his lips.

"I don't want that. . . I'm not a waste receptacle." Kiibo responded. Maybe teasing him about not being able to eat is something I shouldn't do? He normally gets angry with me, but now he just looks wistful.

"Nyahahahaha! Kiibo-san and Ouma-san seem to be getting along swimmingly." Yonaga assumed incorrectly, not seeing how much my words affected Kiibo in the wrong way this time.

"I shall get everyone drinks, what are everyone's preferences?" Toujou announced.

~*~

Toujou had gotten most of the drinks out to everyone. Amami had helped her make them and carry them around to people. All that was left was mine and Shirogane's. Achikita still has yet to show up yet.

"I'll go get the rest of the drinks." Amami stated, before Toujou had the chance. He went into the kitchen. He was in there for maybe two to three minutes. Then he came out with a bottle of Panta and a cup of tea. He gave me the Panta and the tea to Shirogane.


	9. The First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killing game has officially started.

A little bit later, everyone was feeling full, so they had given their dishes to Toujou to wash. This time, Shinguuji offered to help instead of Amami. Still, Achikita hadn't come in. What the hell is going on?

"Hey, Shirogane-san! Want to join me and Harukawa-san for some training?" Momota asked. He had gone around asking everyone. I'm pretty sure that Harukawa didn't even agree as much as she had gotten dragged into it. So far, no one has agreed to go training with the two.

"Um, no thanks. Actually, I feel really tired for some reason. So I'm going to go lay down." Shirogane excused herself, before hurrying off. Around about at the same time, Achikita walked into the dining hall. She looked perfectly fine, the same as always. So what took her so long to get her?

"Oh, Achikita-san. I was worried you wouldn't be coming at all. I still have some food I set aside for you," Toujou spoke, grabbing the plate and giving it to Achikita. It was a bunch of rice balls that were left over. "Now, why did you miss breakfast? Is there something I can help you with?" Toujou questioned.

"Thanks, Toujou-san. Sorry that I missed breakfast with everyone. This situation has been stressing me out, so I had more trouble falling asleep than usual. So I took some sleeping pills from one of the bottles from my lab, which is now in my room. I didn't think I would oversleep." Achikita explained. 

"I see." Toujou paused. "I promise to make this a suitable environment you feel comfortable sleeping in. For the mean time, you really should be eating breakfast." Toujou lectured, then she hurried back into the kitchen, with Shinguuji, before Achikita had the proper chance to thank her. The only people left in the dining hall was Achikita, Amami and I. I guess I can hang out with the pair of them today, unless something else pops up.

"Amami-san, did you get any sleep? Did the pills not help any? There's other things in my research lab, like essences and music. Those might be a better suit for you." Achikita informed worriedly. It hadn't taken her long to point out Amami's appearance. Achikita had gone silent for a moment, probably because she was eating.

"I mean, you normally just look like an avocado. But today you look like a bruised, rotten avocado. Honestly, it's pretty gross," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. Achikita choked on her food as she fought back a laugh, mean while Amami was rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I actually didn't use them last night. Since I was hoping I wouldn't need to. Though, I'm sure I'll get a good nights sleep tonight." Amami reassured. The way he worded it at the end was a bit odd, but that was probably just me being paranoid. "Anyways, what do you want to do today?" Amami inquired.

"Well, when I was hanging out with Hoshi-san yesterday, we came across a video game in the game room. Monokuma appeared, saying something about how he's really proud of the piece. Hoshi-san and Monokuma got into an argument afterwards. Monokuma was insistent no one would be able to beat the game on hard mode, even though he said it was possible. If we can beat the game, then he says he'll give us a list of motives. We won't be getting out of the motive, but he says we can choose it." Achikita explained. If we can choose a motive, we can pick the one that will do the least damage.

"I'm assuming you want to play the game, then?" Amami asked. Achikita nodded. I wasn't too sure how familiar these two are with games, personally I'm pretty familiar. Not to mention, this will defiantly give us some sort of leverage on Monokuma.

"Hey! No fair, I want to play the game too!" I complained. Amami simple sighed, not dignifying me with a response. Achikita snickered at my reaction.

"That's fine, Ouma-san. Three heads are better than two. You might notice something in the game that the two of us don't notice," Achikita agreed. "Anyways, I'll get us some snacks and beverages. The game might take a long time." Achikita decided. She finished her rice balls, and was heading back into the kitchen with her plate.

"So, did you enjoy reading, what was probably a super boring, book?" I asked. Amami's attention snapped to me, his gaze twisted in confusion. I figured as much, he lied when he said that he just came to the library for a book of some sort.

"What?" Amami questioned. Then realization dawned on him. "Oh! That book? Yeah, it was actually really good. Granted, considering how you see reading as boring, I don't think you would have any interest in it." Amami informed sheepishly. I raised a brow at him, thoroughly unamused with his actions.

"Maybe. But as a good liar, I have to know how to craft an interesting story. It's not my fault if most authors can't come up with something interesting." I shrugged. I doubt Amami would give me any more information than that. Around that time, Achikita came back into view. She was dragging a cooler behind her, a couple of bags of chips on top of it.

"Toujou-san found this cooler yesterday. She says she doesn't mind us using it, so let's go." Achikita decided. Me and Amami got up, to follow the girl to the game room.

~*~

"So what's the game that we're going to be playing, Achikita-san?" Amami asked. Achikita didn't answer, instead she continued into the AV room. Me and Amami followed after her. She placed the cooler by one of the couches, then walked over to the box of cds. Then she walked back over with a case in hand, handing Amami the case.

I looked over Amami's shoulder to see what the game is. By the looks of it, there's a total of ten main characters on the case. All of them looked like they were wearing clothing from the 1900's. There was splatters of 'blood' that was actually bright pink. On the cover, the words Killing Massacre were in bright red. I grabbed the case from Amami and flipped it onto the back to read the description.

The Entreprise De Soutien Magicien were a group of people that highly supported and founded magician acts. The group holds a annual party every year to celebrate their success. One of the main members ends up being murdered, and it's up to the Detective and their assistant to figure out who the assailant is. The more time wasted, the more people die. If you accuse the wrong person, then you'll fall into the masterminds trap.

I hummed. The idea of the game kinda reminds me of the situation happening to us, yet it was completely different. It defiantly seems like something that will be incredibly time consuming.

~*~

It was nighttime now. Achikita, Amami and I are going to have to restart the game, since Amami got us killed. Apparently, you can't save the game while it's in hard mode. Amami fell asleep a good number of times, and seemed a little antsy for the earlier part of the game. Aside from that, Achikita and Amami were actual pretty good at the game. Though, me and Amami got into a couple of arguments. Achikita usually just sat on the side lines and didn't say anything. 

~*~

I awoke before the morning announcements, from some type of nightmare. I still couldn't remember it. Quickly, I got a new pair of clothes and rushed to my personal bathroom. Once I was finished, I headed over toward my dresser and ripped open the new envelope. I grabbed the piece of paper, and read the contents: I hate alcohol. That's all that was stated. It looks like this was something me and this person firmly had in common then. It still doesn't give me any idea's behind who they are.

~*~

"I'm very worried. Shirogane-san didn't leave her room the entire of yesterday after she retired to go lay down. She also didn't come to breakfast this morning. She hasn't answered her door in that time either." Toujou summed up. The only people that were still in the dining hall were Chabashira, Akamatsu, Shinguuji, Toujou, and myself. I was about to leave when I had grabbed myself a bottle of Panta, but this conversation caught my attention. 

"If you want, I can get her door open for you." I revealed. Akamatsu gave me a questioning look, and I pulled out my lock-picking tools that I kept on me. Something about Shirogane not answering her door just felt wrong, like something terribly awful happened. "I can lock-pick." I clarified.

"How typical of a degenerate to have ability like that! If you think I'm just going to let you sneak into a innocent girl's room-!" Chabashira shouted at me, not even thinking about Toujou's previous concerns.

"Actually, that might be just what we need Chabashira-san. We can be there to make sure Ouma-kun doesn't try anything, and we'll also get to check up on Shirogane-san! That way we can ease Toujou-san's worries." Akamatsu offered.

"I admit that I'm not a fan of Ouma-san being able to come and go into rooms as he pleases, but this isn't normal behavior for Shirogane-san." Shinguuji added. Toujou nodded in agreement.

"If you would lead the way there, Ouma-san." Toujou spoke up. I shrugged and left the dining hall. I started making my way to the dorms, my pace quicker than normal due to my own anxieties. Chabashira was grumbling all the way, pissed that everyone disagreed with her and agreed with my suggestion. When we made it to the dorms, I rushed over towards Shirogane's door and lock-picked it. The others were right behind me.

"Open says me!" I joked as I heard the lock click. I stepped back and opened the door, stepping in as the others easily followed behind me. It seemed normal, and looked as if Shirogane was asleep. That was before we heard *it* anyways.

"*Ding dong, bing bong*!" Were heard the familiar ringing of the monitor. I looked over at Shirogane's monitor. What is going on? Shirogane just looks like she's sleeping. Then again, I can only really see her hair since she's turned on her side. Though, her body is under the covers. The screen showed Monokuma instead of the Monokubs. Monokuma was sitting in a leather chair, in front of a window that seemed to show some sort of city. A bottle of champagne was beside him, and some was in a wine glass he was swirling around.

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in Shirogane Tsumugi's, the Ultimate Cosplayer, dorm room!" Then the screen flickered off. My eyes shot towards Shirogane, or what I could see of her. Was she dead? But how? Suddenly, Monokuma appeared in the dorm room with us. "What a relief. I murder finally took place." Monokuma sighed. A relief? Why would he be relieved?

"M-Monokuma?! But how?!" Akamatsu questioned frantically, as she looked between him and the monitor screen. Akamatsu's eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape. Everyone was still having a tough time processing information. Shirogane Tsumugi was dead.

"I gotta admit, I was a little nervous there cuz the killing game hadn't started yet. Geez. . . You guys really know how to keep me in suspense." Monokuma admitted, sweating nervously. But, why would he be nervous? Was someone pressuring him to get this game started? I know there has to be more people behind this, but why would they be nervous about not getting the killing game started soon?

Around this time, everyone rushed into the Shirogane's dorm room. People were getting pushed aside, so I opted to moving to the other side of Shirogane. That was when I noticed something odd. There was foam coming out of Shirogane's mouth. What the hell?

"Shirogane-san. . . . ? But why?!" Kiibo gasped in shock as he turned his eyes on the only person in the room that could possibly be dead.

"Hrk. . . ! What the hell? What's going on? It just looks like she's fuckin' sleeping!" Irumu pointed out, not seeing the foam that was surrounding Shirogane's mouth. The majority of the room wanted to believe that she was asleep. That no one actually started the killing game, but someone did. The question is, who killed her?

"I see. . . So this ended up happening after all. Kehehe. . . My, my. What a world this is, so full of jokes like this." Shinguuji summarized as he stared the girl's dead body down, no out ward emotion showing on his face. I wonder if he's in shock? A lot of people seem to be right now. I'm currently in shock, my mind just doesn't want to believe it.

"Wh-What. . . ? This is a lie, right? That Plain Jane, Shirogane-san is dea-?" I stopped myself. I can't be in denial. This is the reality of the situation. I can't solve who killed her if I'm in a mindset of denial. I swallowed, wanting to at least finish my sentence. "Oh, I mean. . . . Was Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilled!" I gasped, tears brimmed my eyes, but I purposely tried to pass them off as fake.

"That's the same thing. . ." Akamatsu snapped, but her attitude was mainly just because she was in shock and was afraid of what this implies. Afraid of what was going to happen to all of us.

"So. . . Can somebody explain the meaning of this?" Toujou demanded in unconcealed anger. Her expression was dark, and her eyes were extremely cutting.

"Nah. An explanation isn't necessary. You'll have to investigate before the class trial. So all of this can be discussed there." Monokuma summed up.

"A degenerate male killed Shirogane-san, didn't he?!" Chabashira shouted in rage, looking as if she might attack anyone of the male gender that does as much as moves.

"How you know boy do it?!" Gonta asked, not understanding that Chabashira is prejudice against the male gender and doesn't actual have any evidence that points to the fact that a male killed Shirogane.

"I just know, okay?! Violent crimes are almost always committed by violent, disgusting men!" Chabashira glowered at Gonta. The tension of the situation seemed to make her forget how peaceful Gonta actually is.

"Tch. . . That dumbass! How dare she go and get herself killed!" Momota sighed, adverting his eyes from Shirogane's body. Even though the words that left his mouth seemed cruel, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. "Who the hell did it?! I'll friggen' punch you into orbit!" Momota yelled. Naturally, no one came forward.

"Puhuhu. . . Don't get so angry. If you waste your time arguing like this, you won't have enough time to investigate for the class trial." Monokuma mocked.

"Rise and shine, ursine!" The Monokubs chanted, appearing. The room slowly getting even more crowded than it was already. 

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you guys would ever start the killing game!" Monotaro cheered, looking as happy as Monokuma and the rest of the cubs. Well, everyone besides Monophanie. She looks like she's going to puke.

"W-Wait. . . What the heck's is goin' on?" Momota demanded to know. How much had he been paying attention on our first day here? Did he just tune everything out after Monodam mentioning the killing game?

"Like we said before, we're gonna hold a class trial so you bastards can find Shirogane's killer." Monosuke explained, bringing up how he and the other cubs did in fact explain this before.

"Get it right and only the blackened will be punished. But if you get it wrong-" Monotaro began, continuing were Monosuke left off.

"Simultaneous surgery! Brain and knee! Then brain surgery again!" Monokid jumped in, not making any sense. He was sweating heavily, and his cheeks were heavily flushed.

". . . Everyone besides the blackened will be punished." Monotaro finished. He was eyeing his sibling, taking a step back from him. Did they give Monokid even more honey?

"Everyone besides the blackened. . . Everyone. . ." Akamatsu repeated in absolute horror about the situation that was going on. By the look of pure horror and terror, she's probably imagining all the different ways Monokuma might kill us all if we fail.

"But before we can hold the class trial, you gotta investigate first. If you don't investigate the murder, you won't be able to argue over who did it." Monokuma reminded, still sweating as much as he had been before hand.

"So you're saying we need to do the investigation ourselves, too?" Hoshi summarized. His gaze flickered around the room, probably looking for any information that could possibly help him with this.

"Of course! The investigation is what makes the killing game so good! You guys are gonna investigate this crime and uncover the truth!" Monokuma insisted. "Puhuhu. . . The blackened's handiwork has made this much more entertaining than I expected. . ." Monokuma laughed. "All right! The trial will begin soon, so please give the investigation your all!" Monokuma stated. Just like that, he disappeared.

"So-long, bear well!" The Monokubs left soon after. 

"Let's get going then!" I decided. It's better to start now, that way we can use the time the best way we can. Not to mention, Monokuma's words concern me. What about this could be so interesting that Monokuma felt the need to make a remark about it?

"W-Wait. . . Where do we start?" Gonta questioned, not knowing what to do. I sighed, if everyone freaks out we might as well sign our own death warrant.

"We're looking for the truth's of Shirogane-san's death, right?" Hoshi pointed out. "If we can't figure out who the culprit is is, then we'll be annihilated for sure." Hoshi informed, not really answering Gonta's question.

"I-I don't wanna be annihilated! The girls should be allowed to live, at least!" Chabashira protested, instead of actually attempting to start an investigation.

"Nyeeeh. . . I'm just a cute, normal girl who can use magic, y'know?" Yumeno inquired, indirectly agreeing with Chabashira's point in a way.

"You're the last person who should be callin' herself cute!" Irumu argued in anger, though her true anger was with the situation itself. Since she couldn't seem to cope with it, she was lashing out at the people around her.

"Do not fret. Just imagine this as something out of a police drama or detective manga." Toujou intervened, giving everyone a piece of advice. Those police drama's and detective manga's wouldn't help us. They were fictional, and they had more tools to work with than we did. "Right, Saihara-san?" Toujou asked, looking for affirmation.

"R-Right. . ." Saihara stuttered out an agreement. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone. His eyes were darting around the room, thinking back on anything that could have led up to this somehow.

"I'm in trouble. . . I've never watched police dramas or read detective manga!" Kiibo exclaimed in panic, since he didn't have any previous data to help him with the situation.

"Well. . . there's no need to think so hard. We need only converse with the corpse. . ." Shinguuji spoke up. "A corpse is not simply a dead person. That is just an assumption made by the living. Yes! By coming face to face with a corpse, you will learn a great many things!" Shinguuji informed. I'm assuming he's referring to the foam coming out of Shirogane's mouth. But what the hell does that even mean?

"Why are you getting excited?! You're not into dead bodies, are you?!" Chabashira accused, taking on a defensive stance as she stared at Shinguuji in horror.

"But could one of us have really done this?" Akamatsu questioned in disbelief as she stared at Shirogane's body. Akamatsu still seemed to be in denial.

". . . The odds are one in sixteen. That shouldn't be hard to figure out." Harukawa pointed out, trying to snap Akamatsu out of her state of shock. Akamatsu's legs were trembling.

"That's not the problem here!" Momota retorted, probably speaking of the fact that someone killing anyone at all is the actual problem with the situation.

"Wh-Who's the fuckin' culprit, huh?! Is it you?! Or maybe it's you?!" Irumu accused, as she shakily started pointing her finger at everyone that was in her view point.

"Eeeny, meeny, miney, moe. . . Who's the killer? Only Atua knows. . ." Yonaga chanted, as her gaze flickered around the room. Her eyes lost their shine as she gazed at everyone with a dark look.

"You no can choose that way!" Gonta protested to what Yonaga was doing, ironically he was the one being the voice of reason and logical sense. I sighed, I should probably point out what everyone is doing to each other. If we stay as paranoid as we are, we won't be given a proper chance to investigate and come to the truth regarding the situation.

"Ah-haha, everyone's competing to see who's the most paranoid. Yeah, that's not boring." I taunted, trying to snap everyone out of it. I could easily take control over the situation, but I don't want to blow the character I've created for myself. I would rather save more authoritative moments for when it's absolutely necessary.

"Wait. . . Wait, stop! We can't do this! We can't go back and forth accusing each other! For now. . . We need to trust each other and start a serious investigation." Saihara called out. Even though his tone sounded panicked, his eyes were resigned.

"Huh?" Akamatsu mumbled in surprise, looking at the boy beside her with admiration.

"If we all lose our trust in one another because of this. . . It's all over! We have to believe in each other and investigate this case." Saihara continued. His sudden confidence was a bit out of character and surprising. But it's defiantly something that we need. Maybe it's because of the situation he's gained the confidence to do this?

"Investigating is the same thing as not trusting each other." Irumu countered, not wanting to put faith in anyone since someone was just killed. Not that I blame her, but I don't normal trust people anyways.

"No, it's completely different from what Monokuma wants us to do. He wants us to throw accusations at one another, and lose all trust in each other. . . And we. . . Can't let him get what he wants. We need to investigate this murder. Not because we don't trust each other, but because we *do*." Saihara retorted, fighting for people to listen to him. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Ah. . . did I. . . say something wrong?" Saihara panicked.

"You were just so. . . direct and assertive." Akamatsu giggled happily, pointing out Saihara's sudden change in character. It was defiantly a little weird for him to suddenly to have all this confidence, but it's a good change. Since he's a detective and all.

"Ah, no, I just. . . Said what was on my mind. . ." Saihara disagreed. Giving Akamatsu a sheepish smile as he attempted to hide under his cap.

"You really are a detective! Now that we need to investigate, you're becoming super reliable!" Akamatsu cheered, smiling brightly at him. Was she flirting with him when there was a murder we needed to investigate? What the hell? Or was this Akamatsu just being Akamatsu?

"I agree with Saihara-san. Actually, he just said exactly what I was gonna say!" Momota claimed, attempting to take credit for words that weren't even his own. Momota's to much of a hot-head to give a speech like that, unless he's not paranoid and he's calm. Which he wasn't.

"Males are degenerate creatures who betray others easily, but I'll trust you this time. . ." Chabashira informed, effectively calming the rest of the group. Considering Chabashira doesn't like putting faith in the male gender at all, it shows how much effect Saihara's words had on everyone. "The only good thing about males is that girls give birth to them!" Chabashira added.

"Gonta not smart. Not sure Gonta be much help. But Gonta do his best for everyone!" Gonta declared, a determined gleam in his eye. A determination to help all those that he can still help.

"I will work had with Atua's guidance. I'm much happier alive than dead anyway." Yonaga chirped in. Clasping her hands together as she stopped glaring at everyone with suspicion filled eyes.

"As novice investigators, logic dictates that we work together rather than give into paranoia." Kiibo stated, fully agreeing with the point Saihara made earlier.

"If this is what everyone desires. . . Then I shall give this task my all." Toujou spoke up, her tone was firm. She glanced at everyone, waiting for anyone to oppose her words. No one did, which gave further reason to Toujou to continue on with her stated words.

"You can leave it to me! I'll find the culprit in no time!" I proclaimed. I was being serious even though I kept up a up beat air. I have to find the culprit, I can't die in a place like this. No one deserves to die in a place like this.

"So, let's get started." Kiibo decided, making his way over towards Shirogane to get a better look at her body. Once he saw the foam coming from her mouth, he stepped back in shock.

"Right, we need to solve this. That way there won't be any more casualties." Amami affirmed. I thought he would have been one of the first to get a clearer view of Shirogane, but he's probably waiting for everyone to come to a consensus. 

"Yes. . . Let's find the culprit who killed Shirogane-san." Saihara agreed.

"You're right! Let's do it!" Akamatsu cheered with as much enthusiasm as one could have when standing next to a dead body.

"There's foam around her mouth. It's a sign someone shows when they overdose. If you don't get them to the hospital in time, they die. That's probably what happened here." Achikita spoke. I turned, to see she was right beside me. She was looking at Shirogane. But how would she know what an overdose looks like?

My Mother would often overdose from an overuse of medication.

My favorite sweet is Coffee Jelly.

I can't swim. 

My Father has been cheating on My Mother for the past eleven years. 

I hate alcohol.

I know I already crossed her out from my broad, but. . . Could I have her secrets? But, I thought she preferred more sweeter desserts? But maybe that's why her liking Coffee Jelly is a secret? Is she really the one who I've been getting secrets about this whole time? Well, there's only one way to find out. And it might just be something I need to figure out to correctly conclude who killed Shirogane.

"And why do you know what an overdose looks like, Achikita-san? Is there something that you would like to confess to?" Yonaga pushed, glaring at the yellow eyed girl. Achikita didn't seem all that bothered.

"Knowing what an overdose looks like isn't a reason to suspect someone, Yonaga-san. It's not as uncommon as you might think." Achikita replied, not looking worried. However, everyone began to look at Achikita like she was without a doubt the culprit. She might be, but I'll have to check my theory in a bit. After all, at least one person who isn't the culprit should know what an overdose looks like. That's if the killer isn't the person whose secrets I have. Suddenly, Monokuma showed up again.

"Hmm. . . This isn't quite the mood I was expecting, but. . ." Monokuma hummed. "It's okay! At least now you guys seem like you're getting into it!" Monokuma chirped. Looking at Monokuma, I noticed he was holding onto some sort of electronic.

"You again?! The fuck are you doin' here?!" Irumu shouted in rage. She turned the tension she had been feeling from Achikita's words onto Monokuma.

"Puhuhu. . . Don't be so crude. I've come to bring you all a wonderful present." Monokuma laughed. He struggled holding onto the electronic in his paws, because of his laughter.

"This is giving me the heebie-jeebies." Chabashira stated, scowling as she looked at Monokuma with as much hatred as she could summon to the surface.

"Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! It's a Monokuma File!" Monokuma informed everyone with pride. "The Monokuma File is a detailed report that summarizes all the info about the dead body! But there's no info that would point to the blackened, cuz that would ruin the trials." Monokuma explained. "I dunno, maybe you guys'll find it useful since you're not experienced investigators, y'know?" Monokuma shrugged. He placed the Monokuma File on the ground. Then he left.

"Pfft, Monokuma File? Like hell am I gonna believe something he made." Momota glowered at the electronic laying on the floor. He looked as if he was contemplating walking up to it and smashing it to pieces.

"Whether you believe it or not, it would still be prudent to examine its contents, no?" Toujou countered, bringing up a very logical reason behind why we should actually look at the contents of the Monokuma File.

"Atua has spoken. . . He says we shouldn't take our eyes off of the Monopad." Yonaga claimed. If she meant to use it or examine the electronic with caution, she didn't make what she meant clear.

"How about we pass it around? People that don't want to look at it can pass it on. Those who do want to see it get a chance to look at it?" Amami suggested. He walked up the Monokuma File and picked it up.

"Yeah, I think that that's a good idea." Akamatsu agreed with a smile. Amami's face scrunched up it what could only be confusion.

"The time of death, it says it was at 9:56 a.m. Does that mean Shirogane-san was dead sense yesterday?" Amami questioned aloud. Some gasped in shock.

"She was dead all this time. . . and all of us failed to realize it." Akamatsu choked on her own words, tears gathering in her eyes. Slowly, the Monokuma File was passed around to everyone. Eventually, it got to me.

Monokuma File 01

Victim -

Shirogane Tsumugi, Ultimate Cosplayer

Basic Info -

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 112 lbs

Chest: 33"

Blood Type: A

That's the basic information that was on the first slide. I moved over towards the situation tab.

Monokuma File 01

Situation -

The victim's body was discovered in Shirogane Tsumugi's, the Ultimate Cosplayer, dorm room. The estimated time of death is 9:56 a.m. The victim was subjected to an overdose. Resulting in sudden fatigue, and slowing down breathing until stopped. Caused the victim to foam at the mouth. No sign of injuries.

Truth Bullet >> Monokuma File 01

After I was done reading it, I passed it on. This continued until it got to Saihara, who was the last person to read the file. Everyone was silent for a moment. Seeing the Monokuma file, it just made the situation feel more real. It was a reminder we could end up like Shirogane if we don't solve who the culprit is correctly. Akamatsu looked like she was about to crumble.

"Akamatsu-san. . . I know you're worried, but you can trust me." Saihara reassured the girl that looked like she could fall apart at any moment.

"I-I know. . . I'm just really worried, y'know? This entire situation is a big mess." Akamatsu sighed, her voice was incredibly shaky. It revealed just how unnerved by the situation she truly was. Saihara was silent for a moment.

"Ah. . . Akamatsu-san? I. . . Have a proposal for you." Saihara paused. "If it's alright with you. . . could we keep working together during the trial? Like we're doing now?" Saihara requested. His face was flushed. Was he flirting with her when we have a case that we need to solve?

"Saihara-san?" Akamatsu mumbled under her breath, looking at Saihara with hope filled eyes.

"I know I'm just an apprentice, but. . . I think I can help you, as a detective. No, I. . . I *want* to help you." Saihara reassured Akamatsu. Her legs trembled a little less, and her gaze was more firm.

"Of course! With you at my side, it'll be like having one hundred people helping me!" Akamatsu cheered. Saihara flushed a rose pink at Akamatsu's words.

". . . Thank you, Akamatsu-san." Saihara muttered. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. The two of them were actually flirting while we needed to start investigating. How can they do that while next to a dead body?

"Hey, sooo. . . I don't care about this mushy stuff, so let's just get started already. And try to take this seriously, okay? Our lives are on the line." I reminded the pair with a cheerful voice. This seemed to sober everyone up as they are reminded by our potential doom.

"Before we start, I'd like to suggest that we not investigate by ourselves." Toujou suggested. That was a good idea, that way we can make sure the killer doesn't try and destroy any evidence.

"Huh? Why?" Gonta inquired, not understanding why such a suggestion was needed.

"If we let the culprit work by themselves, they might try and destroy evidence, right?" Hoshi guessed, explaining it to everyone that didn't understand.

"Kehehe. . . If each of us watches the other, no one will be able to hide any evidence." Shinguuji laughed. I'm sure if he wasn't wearing a mask, it would show him smirking to himself right now.

"I do not intend to offer a suggestion that would further arouse suspicion, but. . ." Toujou stated. Her face was scrunched up in confliction, even though she logically knew this was the best course of action to take.

"No, that's logical! Please speak your mind, Toujou-san!" Kiibo reassured the maid, easing her worries about her suggestion being heard in a negative way.

"It's not something you should be proud to say. . . But I guess we don't have a choice. After all, if we don't find out with the culprit is, we'll all be killed." Momota sighed in aggravation.

"I call pairing up with Achikita-san!" I cheered. This would be the only way I would be able to check my hypothesis. Some looked at us in clear protest. People don't trust me, and they don't trust Achikita because of what she said.

"I guess I'll go with the two of you, then." Amami volunteered. This eased some people's worries as Amami walked over to join us. It seems Amami was the type of person people easily trusted, not that that's surprising.

"I need to get something, I'll be right back though." With those finally words, I ran off. I need to get that slip of paper from my room. I'm also going to need to get some paper and a pen.

~*~

"I'm back!" I yelled as I stepped back into Shirogane's room. Everyone was gone. I raised a brow at the scene. I thought more people would have stayed in here. But I guess not. I ran up to Achikita, pulling her towards the dresser. Than I slammed the paper and pen I got on the dresser. "Write: Ouma Kokichi is the best Ultimate in the Ultimate Academy!" I demanded. Achikita snorted at my command, but began to write on the paper anyway.

"Why are you asking her to do that, Ouma-san?" Amami asked. Clearly aggravated with me. I gave him a smug smirk as his noise scrunched up further in irritation.

"That's for me to know, avocado man. What were the two of you doing in here anyway?" I questioned. Amami looked like he was about to argue with me before Achikita turned to us, and handed me the paper. Ouma Kokichi is the best Ultimate in the Ultimate Academy. Her handwriting was the same as it the secrets in my room. I shoved the piece of paper down my pocket.

Truth Bullet >> Ouma's First Received Secret

Truth Bullet >> Achikita's Handwriting

"We were checking the room to see if there were any of the sleeping pill bottles from my research lab. We didn't think Shirogane-san would commit suicide. But it's better to cover all possible bases." Achikita explained.

Truth Bullet >> Shirogane's Room

"I asked Achikita-san, but she said the only two people that got anything from her room, that she knows of, is me and her. I didn't end up using the bottle she gave me for sleep though. And Achikita-san says she only used two. She didn't use any today because she didn't want to over sleep again." Amami summed up with a sigh.

Truth Bullet >> Amami’s and Achikita’s Belongings

I didn't sense a lie in Amami's words. Achikita's lab was open, so anyone could have gone in there. However, Achikita and Amami are the only known people to actual take anything from the room. Currently, that makes them the most suspicious. It doesn't mean they actually did it. In fact, the most confusing thing about this whole case is how the culprit was able to get Shirogane to overdose in the first place.

"How many pills do you have left in that bottle anyway?" I interrogated. Achikita hummed for a moment, thinking back on what she knows.

"Considering the sign in my research lab? I should have twenty-eight." Achikita replied. However, she was walking out of the room. Me and Amami followed her. She continued to her dorm, using her key to unlock it. She walked in, and we followed after her. I saw five envelopes on her desk. Five envelopes that were completely untouched. If she does have my secrets, which she likely does, she hasn't read them. I was tempted to snatch the envelopes with the new found knowledge that I have.

There was another thing on her desk, a bottle. She opened the lid, and dumped the contents on the desk. Amami walked over and started counting them individually.

"There's a total of twenty-eight there. Achikita-san was right." Amami summed up easily. I looked over them and counted myself, mentally anyways. And there was a total of twenty-eight. 

Truth Bullet >> Twenty-eight Pills

"We should probably go check out my research lab next. Since that's where the murderer would have gotten the murder weapon." Achikita suggested


	10. Investigations Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating with Achikita and Amami is tiring work. Especially if most seem convinced that one of your group mates is the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that the updates are so random. I promise that I'm going to finish the book. So please don't worry about that. On the bright side, I've at least figured out how certain people will die during the Killing Game Arc. There will be multiple arcs to this story, and I promise it will have a Happy Ending at the end. Thank you to everyone that has stayed reading this even though it sometimes takes me a while to update. Also I made some changes to the last chapter, which are subtle. Basically it's just the secrets on Shirogane's dresser were nowhere to be seen. And when Ouma got back to the room, Achikita was doing everything with one hand, because she had the other shoved in her pocket.

"We should also make sure to question anyone we see on the way there," Amami suggested. "That way we can figure out everyone's alibis." Amami pointed out. I hummed. An alibi? All the murderer would have to do is give Shirogane the pills before she shut herself off in her room. We were all in the Dining Hall, except for Achikita. However, that just might mean she's technically the only one with an alibi.

"Hey, Achikita-san, before we do that, what's your account on everything that happened yesterday? During the morning. And a little of the night before." I clarified. Achikita's eyes pierced into mine. Her arm was still in her hood. Then her eyes darted to the side, as if she was thinking about something. Or rather, she was remembering something.

"Well, even though I have the title of the Ultimate Sleeper, I have been having a harder time sleeping lately. I've been more stressed out than I normally am. So, I decided to use some of the sleeping pills in my lab. That was around the time Amami-san approached me and said he was also having trouble sleeping." Achikita mentioned. Which made since, Amami had been looking a little worse for wear. Though, he seems as if he got a better sleep tonight, since the bags under his eyes aren't as dark. "I didn't really care if he took one of the bottles, since that's what they are there for. So I told him he could take one of the bottles. I also took one. And ended up using two sleeping pills when I started having trouble sleeping again." Achikita summed up. I gave a fake groan, along with an eye role.

"That just sounds incredible boring! Did anything interesting actually happen?!" I asked, faking agitation. Maybe I could speed things along this way. So far her story seems to check out with everything else I've heard and seen thus far, but it isn't actually anything useful. "Y'know something that might actually be useful for once?" I teased, a growing smirk stretching across my features. 

"If you don't want to know, then don't bother asking, Ouma-san. This is just wasting our time. Not to mention, haven't I and Achikita-san already gone over this enough?" Amami questioned, his agitation with me was very real. Achikita didn't seem bothered, though the edge of her lips twitched for a moment. She certainly seems to find a great deal of my actions amusing, but now isn't the time for that!

"I hadn't finished, Amami-san, Ouma-san." Achikita pointed out. "Anyways, so I ended up waking up late. I would say at about, 8:45 A.M., that was also around the time I headed towards the Dining Hall. I ran into Harukawa-san, Momota-san, and Shirogane-san on my way there. But we didn't exchange words, besides greetings. Afterwards, I was with you two for the rest of the day." Achikita finished. I didn't catch a single lie in her statement.

Truth Bullet >> Achikita's Account

"Harukawa-san and Momota-san would be able to confirm that for us. Right Achikita-san?" Amami inquired. Achikita nodded at him. Did Amami suspect that Achikita was the killer? I sighed. So far, it seems that Achikita might technically be the only one with a solid tight alibi. Ironically enough, since she wasn't there for breakfast.

"I guess that could be useful, maybe." I glanced at my nails. The instinct to bit on them, thanks to nerves, was annoying. "It probably won't be useful though. Anyways, we should get going. Right?" I chuckled while looking at Amami. "You were the one that said we were wasting time." A sense of satisfaction filled me when Amami rolled his eyes at my words. He certainly seems more easily riled up than normal though. Maybe the murder of one of our fellow peers has affected him more than he lets on?

"Right. Anyways, we need to get going. We probably won't be able to solve this case if we stay and talk here the whole time." Amami agreed. He walked out of Achikita's open door. Achikita followed after him and I walked after her. However, as soon as I exited her room, Achikita closed and locked the door. She still had that same hand in her hood. Maybe I'm putting to much thought behind that though? It isn't that much of an unusual action. It doesn't have anything to do with this case anyways. With that though in mind, I took off after Amami. Achikita wasn't that far behind us.

However, we weren't allowed to catch a break, even as we left the dormitories. Outside of them was Chabashira, Yumeno, and Yonaga. Chabashira was not so subtle in watching Yonaga with piercing eyes. Yonaga was smiling at Chabashira, just egging her on. Yumeno seemed oblivious to all of this, however. What are the doing outside of the dormitories? Are they hoping to search Shirogane's room since our group is done?

"Ah, Chabashira-san, Yonaga-san, Yumeno-san. Were you going to check out Shirogane's dorm room?" Achikita asked. All three girls snapped their attention towards our group. "Before that, if you don't mind me asking, what were you guys doing the morning of the murder? I hadn't exactly been awake." Achikita inquired, jumping straight into the conversation. My eyes widened a little, before a grin stretched across my face. She doesn't seem to have any problems with holding her own in a situation like this. My eyes narrowed a little, it doesn't exactly match up to her Ultimate Sleeper role.

"Oh? Are you suggesting that one of us had something to do with Shirogane-san's passing?" Yonaga interrogated, her tone cold and eyes dark as she stared Achikita down. The creepiest part about it was that she was smiling. Though, Yonaga didn't bother to hide the fact that she thought Achikita did it earlier. "How interesting. However, Atua seems to think we should keep our eyes on you during this investigation." Yonaga declared. Achikita didn't even flinch at Yonaga's not so subtle accusation.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight. Achikita-san wasn't accusing you of doing it. This is also to see if you all noticed something peculiar during breakfast that you might not have given much thought too." Amami gave a sugar-coated explanation. I rolled my eyes at him. Everyone's a suspect in this case, not just them. Saying it like that just makes it look like you don't want to look at anyone like they're a suspect.

"Oh! Angie sees! In that case, I had simply been having a conversation with Yumeno-chan! Chabashira-san had been watching us the entire time. She hadn't really joined in the conversation." Yonaga pouted. Chabashira flinched, a scoff leaving her lips. However, a growing red hue started taking over Chabashira's face. "Toujou-san made everyone breakfast! And she got everyone drinks as well!" Yonaga praised.

"Didn't Amami-san also help out with the drinks?" Yumeno mentioned sheepishly. Everyone glanced over at Amami for a confirmation on if this was true or not. Amami didn't look all that phased, a sheepish smile taking over his face.

"Uh, yeah. I did help her a little bit." Amami confirmed. I remember, he had given me my drink. He also gave someone else their drink, but who? My nose scrunched a little in frustration, since I couldn't seem to remember who he had given the other drink too. It was tea, wasn't?

Truth Bullet >> Yonaga's and Yumeno's Account

"That's basically what happened yesterday morning. Afterwards the three of us hanged out." Chabashira confirmed. "Anyways, what exactly did you guys find in Shirogane-sans's room? Anything useful?" She added. Her expression was tight, a hint of frustration appeared in her furrowed brows.

"Shirogane-san didn't have any sleeping pill bottles in her room. If she committed suicide, she would have had to grab a couple pills from one of the bottles in Achikita-san's lab." Amami explained easily. Yonaga's expression darkened at that, her eyes briefly darting towards Achikita. Her being so adamant that Achikita is the culprit could end up being a problem later on.

"Atua says that there was no way Shirogane-san committed suicide." Yonaga reassured everyone, which caused Yumeno and Chabashira to grimace at that. "He says that one of our classmates are the culprit." Yonaga stated. Her eyes locked onto Achikita. Achikita raised a brow at her, her lips flat.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out who, huh?" Achikita replied. Her voice had a certain edge to it. Almost as if she was challenging Yonaga. "Anyways, I'm guessing you guys are going to be double checking Shirogane-san's room, right?" Achikita asked, not really waiting for an answer. "We won't keep you. We also have a few things that we want to check out." Achikita mentioned. She began to walk ahead easily. 

"Ah, Achikita-san!" Amami called after her, a sigh leaving his lips. "We'll get going. See you guys later." Amami's tone sounded apologetic. I hummed, I guess Achikita has her own buttons that can easily be pushed. Then again, I doubt anyone would like to be suggested as a cold blooded killer. Glancing at the three girl's in front of us; Yonaga appeared energetic about the fact that we were leaving, Yumeno seemed bored, while Chabashira just scowled at us. Amami was beginning to walk after Achikita, I traveled after him at a slower pace.

"Hmph, you degenerates better not stick Achikita-san with all the work!" Chabashira lectured. Seems she wasn't so easily as convinced of the fact that Achikita was the culprit. Maybe it's because Achikita is a girl? Or maybe it's because of what Achikita said earlier? That Overdosing wasn't as an uncommon death as some would think? Putting away this information for later, I picked up my pace to meet with Amami and Achikita.

"Maybe we should also check out the kitchen after this?" Achikita suggested. "See if any of the ingredients or foods have been clearly tampered with. Someone might have slipped her the pills when she was eating." Achikita suggested. "Only, that means they were more than likely smashed into powder." Achikita added. The pills being smashed into powder is more than likely what ended up happening. It would be nice if someone caught the culprit in the act of doing that, but the murderer isn't exactly sloppy. I wonder if Shirogane was the original target, or if she was slipped the powdered food by accident? However, if it was the food, how did no one else end up dead?

"Yeah. We can do that, that's a really good idea." Amami complimented. Achikita, as always, didn't seem at all phased by his words. However, not much seemed to phase her. Well, except for maybe being accused of murder. She seemed extremely apprehensive about that, though it was certainly more subtle than most.

"Is that Gokuharu-san and Hoshi-san by the school doors?" Achikita inquired. Her words snapped me out of my train of though, causing me to immediately focus on the two in front of us. There were still a little ways in front of us, but it was clearly them. Gokuharu and Hoshi seemed to have paired up for the investigation, not a pair I would have suspected of happening before. "We should go talk to them, and see if they know anything." Achikita stated. However, she didn't pick up her pace to meet with the pair sooner.

"Race you there!" I teased, a easy going grin stretching across my face. I took off within the next moment. Running towards the pair in front of me was easy, since running was a thing I was used to. I doubt something like this would cause me to break out in a sweat or have a need to catch my breath.

"Ouma-san! Don't just run off!" Amami called after me, running to keep up with me. Achikita still kept up a walking pace, more than likely because of the girl's asthma. I doubt she would want to have an asthma attack if she could help it. I wonder if she worries about dying in such a way? Clicking my tongue, I shoved such thoughts away. Turning around and sticking my tongue out teasingly towards Amami, I turned ahead and easily made my way over to Gonta and Hoshi.

"Hey Gonta! Hoshi-chan!" I called. I stopped in front of the pair. Gonta's face lit up upon seeing me, probably because I was one of the many people that he considers a 'friend'. That naivety of his is going to end up getting him killed if he keeps on going on in such a way. Hoshi, on the other hand, didn't look particularly amused to see me. A cigarette was in his hand. Which might have been one of the reasons they were outside, seeing as Toujou lectured Hoshi on the ethics of smoking indoors. "Did you learn anything interesting? Got anything we can use in the trial?" I interrogated, a huge grin on my face. 

"Gonta and Hoshi-san are outside because Hoshi-san wanted to smoke. We have not started investigating yet." Gonta informed me easily. Within the next moment, Amami was standing right next to me. He was giving me a scolding look, while I just rolled my eyes at him. I glanced back at Achikita, seeing her walk up to us at her own pace. Didn't Amami join our group to keep an eye on her? Or is he so unconcerned with leaving her alone for a few moments? Or, perhaps, he doesn't think she's the culprit at all?

"Ouma-san! You shouldn't run off like that! We're supposed to stay with each other, as a group!" Amami lectured me with fever. I glanced at my hands in boredom, faked boredom anyways. Then I pointed at Achikita, who was still a little a ways away from us, and smirked at Amami with a smugness that was all too real.

"Yeah, Amami-chan! We're a Group. G. R. O. U. P. That includes Achikita-san over there!" I tilted my head towards the mentioned girl. "Or did you forget she was in our group when you decided to leave her alone? Y'know, the one that's currently the most suspicious in the group. The PRIME suspect?" I teased. "What if she was the culprit and you just gave her the time to destroy evidence!" I accused. "You really should be more careful there Amami-chan!" I mocked with ease. I heard a huff from beside me, I turned to see Hoshi stomping his cigarette on the ground.

"The same could be said about you, Ouma-san. You didn't seem to have any problem running over here without your group members." Hoshi pointed out. "So you're just as guilty as Amami-san. Give him a break. Plus we're outside, it's doubtful there's any evidence out here to get rid of. Even if she was, me and Gokuharu-san would have seen her." Hoshi stated. I shrugged my shoulder, feigning ignorance to his words. 

"Geez, you guys don't know how to take a joke." I brushed Hoshi's words off. It was easy to tell what he most likely thought of me. It was a good thing, if I'm correct about him seeing me as a pest. I can't get attached, and he shouldn't either. If you don't get attached, you're less likely to get hurt. Less likely to get back stabbed. Before I could think any deeper on this, Achikita stepped on my side, opposite of Amami. Her eyes glanced between all of us, before she finally looked back at Hoshi and Gonta.

"What were you guys doing yesterday? In the morning, if you can remember clearly." Achikita inquired, not wasting anytime what-so-ever. She's more focused on the investigation than I thought she would be, given her laid back persona. Though, her honeyed voice still sounds as calm and relaxed as normal. Then again, I certainly don't know a lot about her. But, from what I've seen, she puts in the effort when required. Filing this information back for later, I turned my full attention to Gonta and Hoshi.

"Well, Gonta ate breakfast with everyone yesterday. Everyone beside Achikita-san, since Achikita-san wasn't there! Afterwards, Gonta was searching for bugs he saw! Hoshi-san was helping Gonta look for bugs!" Gonta explained excitedly, and in his simplified manner. But, I thought there wasn't any bugs? Wasn't it already confirmed that he and Achikita couldn't find any anywhere on campus? examining Hoshi's expression showed a hint of nostalgia and acknowledgement. 

"Gokuharu-san said he thought he saw some bugs flying around, so I helped him look for them yesterday. We didn't mange to find any." Hoshi explained. "I didn't see anything that matched the description, but Gokuharu-san is convinced that he saw them." Hoshi added. I hummed under my breath. I doubt Gonta would say he saw bugs unless he actually saw some, unless it was something incredible similar to it. If they couldn't find what Gonta saw, then it's probably incredibly tiny. But. . . Is there even something in this academy that fits that description?

"Mmhmm. When walking out in courtyard, Gonta think he see tiny bug. But. . . bug so tiny, even Gonta no could see it. And Gonta have 20/0.625 eyesight. So maybe Gonta just made mistake. But Gonta think. . . No, maybe Gonta just see things. . ." Gonta mentioned. He looks incredible sheepish and confused, not knowing what to make of what he apparently saw. I think I'm starting to see why Gonta probably didn't see those bugs. Even with his eyesight, doesn't he normally wear glasses anyway? I sighed, talking to these two ended up being a huge waste of time in the end. 

"Riiiiiight." I dragged out, raising a brow at Gonta. He probably did see something, but I'm not to sure it was a bug. Anyways, this has nothing to do with the investigation. Since this piece of information can't be useful to us at the moment, it's best to just move on. However, I might want to try and figure out what in the living hell Gonta saw later. Especially if it's got him this riled up. "Anyways, we should get going," I decided. Hoshi narrowed his eyes at my words, letting out an annoyed huff. Oh? Does he have questions for us?

"Actually, I was wondering if Achikita-san could tell us where she was yesterday morning?" Hoshi questioned, looking over at Achikita. She looked beyond tired. If that was from not being able to sleep because of the investigation, or because of being constantly subtly accused, I don't know. Considering things, she didn't seem nearly as on edge as she did when Yonaga was accusing her of murdering Shirogane.

"I had been sleeping. As for why I slept in later than usually, I took some sleeping pills because I was having a harder time sleeping lately because of how stressful this situation is. I slept in, till around 8:45 A.M.. Afterwards, I started heading towards the Dining Hall. I passed Harukawa-san, Momota-san, and Shirogane-san, but the most we exchanged was greetings with each other. The rest of the day I was with Amami-san and Ouma-san." Achikita explained once more. She hadn't mentioned as much as she did when I asked, but my question was slightly different than Hoshi's.

"That's right. Once Achikita-san arrived at the Dining Hall, she got some breakfast from Toujou-san. Once she was finished, the three of us headed over towards the game room. We were pretty much there for the rest of the day." Amami summed up. Hoshi nodded his head along as he processed everything, his expression not changing once. 

"I assume, if I were to ask Harukawa-san and Momota-san, they could back up your story?" Hoshi interrogated, looking over at Achikita. She had an easy going smile on her face. She nodded as an answer to Hoshi. Though, hearing his questions, just reminds me of another thing on our list that we need to check out. Achikita's Research Lab, the Dining Hall, and Kitchen. Now I need to make sure we find Momota and Harukawa at some point. I bit my bottom lip. I already have a good idea on who did it, I just need to get Momota's and Harukawa's confirmation. However, I am curious, why would they kill Shirogane?

"Yeah, they should be able to confirm that part. Granted, I don't actually know where those two are at the moment. So you'll have to find those two on your own." Achikita responded with a shrug of her shoulders, looking completely unbothered. I wonder if she knows that's because her alibi will check out, or if she's just that laid back. Probably the latter. Achikita doesn't come across as stupid, but she doesn't seem that calculated either. 

"That's fine, we should get to investigating anyways. Right, Gokuharu-san?" Hoshi asked, looking over at his giant like partner. Gonta had a happy smile on his face, I don't think he had even noticed the tension from earlier. While he looked slightly disheartened, probably because one of our peers died, he looked more then ready to do something that could help. 

"Gonta is ready!" Gonta cheered, smiling brightly at Hoshi. Hoshi gave him a smile of his own, before nodding at Gonta as a form or acknowledgment for his words.

"We should probably get going too then. We're going to Achikita-san's Research lab next, right?" Amami jumped in, tension clear in his moments. Almost like a tightly wound spring, it was apparent that he was more than ready to get a move on with the investigation. I honestly can't help but agree with him. All our lives are on the line if we don't get this right, and I doubt whatever Monokuma has in mind for an execution is going to be quick and painless.

~*~

We had finally made it to Achikita's Research lab. The pastel blue colored door ahead of me, it almost seemed as if it was mocking me. However, I knew that was just the tension, dreariness and over all horror of what comes with a killing game. Who knows? I might actually end up going insane in this place. Choosing not to think on that, I grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door and walked in. Achikita and Amami weren't that far behind me. On our way here, we had made small chat, but small talk was a little difficult to make considering the situation. 

Surprisingly, inside the research lab I saw Harukawa, Momota, and Monophanie. All three of them were by the sleeping pills shelf, and they had separated a couple bottles from the rest. Some bottles had their contents spilled on the floor. It looks as if they are counting each bottle individually. Momota looked beyond tired, as well as exasperated. Harukawa seemed to have her guard up, but otherwise kept her neutral expression. Monophanie appeared to be helping them, but why?

"Hey, what's going on here? Are you guys getting chummy with the Monokubs? Way to back stab the group guys!" I exclaimed with fake excited glee, though I knew that probably isn't what's going on. Momota's too hot-headed to make nice with Monokuma or the Monokubs. At the end of my speech, Momota looked at me with horror and annoyance.

"What?! No!!! We're just counting out how many pills is in each bottle! That way we can see if someone took any!!" Momota shouted, beginning to get up. Getting him worked up was way to easy. He's going to end up getting himself killed like that. 

"I think Ouma-san was referring to the fact that you're doing this with Monophanie. It doesn't seem likely that Monokuma or the Monokubs would want to help us out." Amami pointed out, looking at Monophanie with barely concealed anger. Achikita, although looked mildly confused, didn't appear upset. Probably because she knows Momota wouldn't betray the group. Looking over at Harukawa, she had picked up the work Momota had dropped when he began shouting at me.

"I'm helping count the amount of pills in the bottles so you bastards can focus on the investigation! Cuz if you guys get punished, it would be way to gory!" Monophanie shivered in disgust. "No need to worry. We all have to follow the rules. We won't do anything underhanded or devious. Though, these two still insisted on joining in." Monophanie explained. So at the very least we don't have to worry about the Monokubs destroying evidence. However, that still leaves one other thing.

"That's right. The reason we're helping is to make sure Monophanie doesn't do anything. So far she hasn't. This also makes the process go by faster. If it was just us, we probably wouldn't be able to count them all in time for the trial." Harukawa added. Momota sat back down and continued doing his work, with a huff, once everything was cleared up. 

"What about the sign?" Amami asked. He was pointing at the sign beside the shelf. The sign read: Won't be refilled unless requested. Each bottle has a total of thirty pills. All someone would have to do is request for one of the bottles to be refilled, and it wouldn't matter if we counted out how many sleeping pills there are in each bottle. All the murderer would have to do is request for another refill. 

Truth Bullet >> Sign in Achikita's Research Lab

"Oh? That?" Monophanie hummed, completely unbothered by the mentioned sign. "I already asked Daddy and my siblings, no one was asked to refill anything. So everything here is as it was when Shirogane was murdered." Monophanie stated. 

Truth Bullet >> No Refills

"Harukawa-san, Momota-san." Achikita spoke up. Harukawa and Momota both looked over towards her. "By any chance could you tell me what you guys were doing yesterday morning?" Achikita inquired. Momota brightened up, probably grateful for a distraction away from his task. Harukawa, on the other hand, didn't show any outward reaction. 

"Oh! We ate in the Dining Hall with everyone else! Toujou-san made breakfast for everyone. You weren't there at the time though." Momota hummed. "Did you end up getting breakfast when you went to the Dining Hall, Achikita-san?" Momota asked. Achikita nodded in response, her posture completely laid back. She still hadn't removed that one hand from her pocket, though I guess I'm thinking too much on that particular detail. 

"We passed by Achikita-san when we left the Dining Hall. Same with Shirogane-san. All we did was greet each other. Achikita-san went straight to the Dining Hall afterwards." Harukawa remarked. "That's what you were really after, right?" Harukawa questioned, already figuring out the true reason behind Achikita's question. Achikita's expression turned to a mildly amused one. 

"Yeah, that was the reason." Achikita admitted. "You're probably going to get asked that question a lot more. I know Hoshi-san wanted to get that confirmed." Achikita explained. Momota looked confused, while Monophanie was clearly disinterested in the conversation. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Momota questioned. "Why would everyone need to double check with us anyway?" Momota paused. "Has everyone been accusing you?" Momota add, his words a little harsh. Then he grinned cheerfully at Achikita. "No worries, I believe you didn't do it." Momota gave Achikita a thumbs up. Achikita's smile grew a little bit at the action. 

"Really? You believe she didn't do it, even though you don't know her that well?" Amami accused, a harshness in his tone. Achikita didn't seem insulted by his words, even though most would assume that would probably mean he thought that she was the culprit behind this crime. I know a good portion of people believe that she did it. However, that's what she gets for not having enough forethought to not mention she knew what Shirogane died by. 

"She isn't the only one that knows what an overdose looks like." Harukawa cut. "I've seen it happen before. Dying from an overdose is more common than you might think. It's not entirely unbelievable that Achikita-san happened to see someone die from it." Harukawa argued with Amami. My eyes widened a little. I know how Achikita knows what it looks like, but why does Harukawa know what that looks like? Not knowledge befitting the Ultimate Nursery School Teacher, but her Ultimate had been a lie anyways. I wonder if her Ultimate has anything to do with the fact that she knows what an overdoes looks like?

"That's right. Plus, you should have more faith in your partner Amami-san! You two hang out all the time after all, you should know her the best out of everyone!" Momota retorted, looking Amami straight in the eyes. Amami looked unmoved, in fact, his eyes looked a little cold at his words. It's probably best if we get going, next place should be the Kitchen? Right? But, I am curious. How could Momota's words garner such a cold look in Amami's eyes?

~*~

Pushing my way through the Dining Hall doors, I started to make my way towards the kitchen. I shiver went down my spine when I thought about the fact that Shirogane was more than likely poisoned in here. A place we all had thought we would be safe, since everyone was hear with us. Turns out, that assumption would be wrong. However, is any room or person in this school truly safe to be around? Shoving those thoughts away, I rushed into the Kitchen. Achikita and Amami right behind me. All three of us quiet, since small talk was still more than a little difficult with this atmosphere. Inside the Kitchen was Toujou and Shinguuji. Toujou looked completely frazzled, most likely because she also came to the conclusion that Shirogane ingested something in the Kitchen or Dining Hall that killed her. 

"Toujou-san, are you okay?" Achikita asked as she stepped into the room. Toujou looked over at our group, appearing eerily calm. The tension in her shoulders is what gave away her current mind set.

"Toujou-san had been considering the fact that someone might have given Shirogane-san something to eat that had been covered in, what was more than likely, crushed up sleeping pills." Shinguuji mentioned. Crushed up? That's right! Shirogane wouldn't have just eaten a bunch of sleeping pills someone gave her, it must have been the cause of someone crushing them up? But with what? The only way I'm going to be able to find that out, most likely, is if I go to the warehouse. I guess that's going to end up being our next stop.

"I failed Shirogane-san. I should have been more diligent and payed more attention. If I had done that, then she would still be alive among us." Toujou nearly whispered, her broken tone clear to all who could hear it. In her mind, she's just failed as the Ultimate Maid. Failed a person that thought they would be safe and protected under her care. I wonder if her mental break down will lead to anything down the road? Highly doubtful. I'm sure she'll pull herself together after this class trial. "The only way I can possibly atone is if I find whoever the culprit is." Toujou declared with fever.

"We'll find the culprit, Toujou-san." Achikita reassured. "Don't let this be a setback." Achikita added. Achikita looked remorseful, but almost as if she didn't believe her own words. But, what part of it doesn't she believe? "If someone put something on Shirogane's food, then does that mean someone was in the Kitchen with you?" Achikita asked, but Toujou shook her head.

"I prepared everything myself. I had everyone wait if they arrived early. I placed the food on the table in the Dining Hall, and let everyone grab what they wanted. That way everyone would get something that they enjoyed." Toujou explained. She wasn't wrong. Toujou hadn't handed anyone a set plate of food. It was laid out, in a more of a buffet style. Aside from that, white powder on top of the food would have been obvious, and there wasn't any. Unless it was on the rice, but it would have gotten on Shirogane's hands and she would have noticed by that point.

"If the sleeping pills were crushed up, I'm certain someone would have noticed a powder on the food. I didn't notice any such thing, and I don't recall someone giving Shirogane-san food." Shinguuji stated. Then he sighed. "It's such a shame really, she would have been such a lovely friend for sister. I'm sure the two would have gotten along pleasantly." Shinguuji shivered. What the hell? What's with the way he said the word 'sister' anyway? 

"That's right, you had mentioned having a sister to me once before." Amami recalled, an easy going smile on his face. It was one of understanding. Not that I'm particularly surprised, he always seemed like the type that would be the older sibling.

"Yes. I remember you stating that you have several little sisters of your own. You even said that you understand the love that I have for my own, which most don't understand." Shinguuji mentioned, sounding and looking a little to pleased with himself. There was an underlying tone to his voice, almost like a hidden message of some sort. Some how I doubt his sibling love is normal.

"Of course. I'm sure anyone with a sibling of there own would understand what you mean, Shinguuji-san." Amami replied. I almost wanted to look at him as if he was crazy. As someone that once had an older brother, I can easily say I probably will never understand the supposed love Shinguuji has for his sister.

"Didn't Amami-chan help out with drinks at some point? So, you did let someone into the Kitchen!" I pointed out. "Wow! I didn't take you for the liar type Toujou-san!" I exclaimed. She looked at me in horror, and could only openly gape at me for a moment before she could come up with a dignified response. 

"Yes, he helped me with the drinks. However, I was with him the whole time. We passed out the drinks together, so there wasn't a time frame Amami-san would have had to do something like that." Toujou stated with mild confidence, even then it was clear that she was second guessing herself. Maybe she will end up cracking under the pressure? But if that's the case, she certainly isn't worthy of the title of Ultimate Maid. 

"I believe there was a brief moment of time Amami-san had been alone in the kitchen. It had been when he was getting the drinks." Shinguuji mentioned. "He was in there for maybe two to three minutes. I don't recall whose drinks he was getting though." Shinguuji glossed over several unmentioned facts.

"I was getting Ouma-san's and Shirogane-san's drink. I ended up taking that long because I still had to get Ouma-san's drink out, and let Shirogane-san's drink settle for a moment. She had tea, so I had to wait for the tea bag to soak in the water before taking it out." Amami explained easily. So it had been Shirogane's drink that he had also been attending to. He's explanation makes sense as to why it took him a couple extra minutes.

"That's right. I had boiled the water for Shirogane-san's tea, but Amami-san volunteered to finish it and put the tea bag in her drink so I had more time to eat with everyone else." Toujou added on to Amami's words. So I guess that checks out then.

Truth Bullet >> Shinguuji's and Toujou's Account

"Well, I suppose that's all we're going to get out of you two." I huffed with a sake of my head. "Anyways, let's get going to the warehouse!!" I decided. Achikita shrugged while Amami could only look at me in disbelief. 

~*~

Running into the warehouse, I was surprised by the amount of people that I saw in there. Akamatsu, Saihara, Kiibo, and Irumu were all in the warehouse. Achikita and Amami were not far behind me. Amami also looked mildly surprised by the amount of people in here, Achikita seemed as unphased and laid back as she always does.

"Uh, Achikita-san!" Akamatsu called the white haired girl over. Raising a brow, Achikita walked over towards Saihara and Akamatsu. I followed behind her and Amami was behind me. They also probably want to question Achikita as far as her alibi goes. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions." Akamatsu calmly commented. I loudly groaned to gain everyone's attention.

"Are you guys going to interrogate our group mate too?!" I huffed with impatience, "That's all everyone's been doing. We're busy, can't you just ask someone else that's already questioned her?" I glared. Akamatsu puffed out her cheeks and glared right back at me. Before she could argue with me, Achikita easily stepped in-between the two of us.

"I can tell you what I told everyone else, and you can ask me any more questions if needed. Is that alright?" Achikita inquired with an easy smile on her face, not appearing bothered by the obvious suspiciouns surrounding her.

"That would be great, Achikita-san!" Akamatsu agreed happily. Saihara stayed on the sidelines, not having anything to add. I would jump in to the conversation, but it'll just drag things out longer. I would honestly have no problem running off to check on what I what to check on, but then I might miss a vital piece of information that I need later.

"I've been having a harder time sleeping lately, because with everything that's been going on I've been more stressed out lately. So I took one of the sleeping pill bottles from my lab. I only took two pills. That's why I was late in the morning for breakfast. I passed Harukawa-san, Momota-san and Shirogane-san on my way there. We only exchanged greetings though. The rest of the day I was with Amami-san and Ouma-san." Achikita went over her account of things once more. I wonder if we're going to have to do this with Kiibo and Irumu? 

"I can confirm the last bit of that. Ouma-san, Achikita-san, and I had been with each other practically for the whole of yesterday. We only split up when we finally went to rest for the night." Amami confirmed with a hum of his lips. 

"Since I slept in the day before, I decided to not take any today. So I didn't end up missing breakfast, and by extension, something important," Achikita continued, adding apart of her statement she had only mentioned to me and Amami before. It's probably because she's also talking to Saihara. Someone who's actually a classified detective. 

"You wouldn't mind showing us the amount of pills you have left in your bottle, would you?" Saihara questioned. Achikita was silent for a moment, before she finally shrugged. 

"I'd have to unlock the door to my room for you, but otherwise I wouldn't mind." Achikita then turned to me and Amami. "It's probably best if you two stay here. Find whatever Ouma-san was looking for." Achikita mentioned. Then she glanced back towards Saihara and Akamatsu. "Anyways, we should get going." Achikita stated, she was already walking out of the warehouse. Akamatsu and Saihara weren't far behind her. Amami sighed.

"What was it that you wanted to see in here exactly?" Amami interrogated. I hummed, I'll defiantly have to be more careful with the buttons I push. The buffer, Achikita, is no longer here to stop pointless arguments from happening. As entertaining as it might be to have one, it's not a time consumer I need right now. Still, I couldn't help but smirk. Ruffling Amami's feathers was pretty amusing after all. 

"Who knows, maybe I didn't have a reason for wanting to come here at all and I just wanted to drag you and Achikita-san around, Amami-chan~!" I teased. Before Amami could say anything to me, I turned and waved at Kiibo and Irumu. "Hey Kii-boy-chan Irumu-san, what are you guys looking at?" I called, approaching the two with ease. Amami wasn't that far behind me. Kiibo was holding something in his hands. I wonder if it's a piece of evidence? Or a piece of useless junk? 

"I preferred to be addressed as Kiibo, and would appreciate if you would do as such." Kiibo lectured me on my ethics, nothing that was new. "As for what we are looking at, it's this shot-put ball. It has a powdery substance all over it." Kiibo showed me the shot-put ball in his hand. I began to reach out to it, to get a closer look, when Irumu went to smack my hand away. I moved away from her quickly, already seeing her coming.

"Keep your hands off it, you little gremlin. It might be a fuckin' important piece of evidence." Irumu snapped, before an air of smugness. "I bet it's going to blow this investigation wide fuckin' open." Irumu proclaimed. I raised a brow at her, a smirk already forming. 

Truth Bullet >> Powdered Shot-put Ball

"Oh, yeah? And what does the itty-bitty-brained bitchlet think it was used for?" I questioned. Irumu shivered at my words, not registering anything but my insult. A rather inappropriate noise came from her mouth, her expression becoming lewd. I scrunched up my noise in disgust. What the hell? There's no way that's her instant reaction, unless it has to do with something else. . . ?

". . .I-Itty-bitty-brained b-bitchlet. . ." Irumu repeated. Before I could insult her anymore, Amami stepped in-between the two of us.

"That's enough. Thank you for showing that to us, Kiibo-san. Even though Ouma-san was being so rude." Amami glared at me, but I only rolled my eyes at him. What did he expect from me at this point? it was a part of this role I must play. Apart of this character. I chewed on my bottom lip. But I know a part of me, a small voice, didn't like the idea behind that at all. 

"Thank you for intervening Amami-san. However, I thought that Achikita-san was with you all?" Kiibo pointed out. Amami's expression turned into a neutral one. Irumu also seemed to snap out of whatever fantasy she seemed to be having at the moment. 

"Yeah, that's right! Where is that bitch anyways?! Weren't you guys supposed to watch her since she was a prime fuckin' suspect!" Irumu all but shouted at us, not even given us a chance to explain why Achikita was no longer with us. 

"She's with Saihara-san and Akamatsu-san. Saihara-san wanted her to show them something, so that's why she isn't with us at the moment." Amami summarized, in a stern tone, with ease, and Irumu shrank back a little when it became clear we had an actual reason for Achikita not being with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the culprit in this case is kinda obvious. Though I promise as it goes on, the cases will increase in difficulty. Anyways, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Sorry if any of the characters were OOC and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
